


Un anno in più

by takerandominspiration



Series: Un anno in più [1]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Best Friends, Drug Use, Drugs, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, IT (1990) - Freeform, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Loss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Stephen King's IT References, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerandominspiration/pseuds/takerandominspiration
Summary: E' il 28 maggio 1984. Richard Tozier vive una vita spensierata a Beverly Hills - o almeno così sembra a tutti gli altri - finché non viene spedito a Great Neck per un'imperdibile proposta di lavoro.Lì conoscerà Edward Kaspbrak, che vive ancora con sua madre e si ritroverà a fare da autista al nuovo arrivato in città. A un anno dalla chiamata di Mike Hanlon, nessuno dei due si ricorda del proprio passato, ma il destino regala loro 12 mesi da poter passare insieme prima del ritorno a Derry.





	1. 28 maggio 1984

**Author's Note:**

> Alert! La seguente storia conterrà temi come l’uso di droga e, probabilmente più in là, scene di sesso esplicite.  
Al contrario di “Fix It”, questa storia è ambientata un anno prima rispetto alla chiamata di Mike Hanlon – ma i protagonisti sono sempre i Reddie adulti della versione 1990.  
Richie ed Eddie sono ancora sotto “l’incantesimo” di Derry e non si ricordano assolutamente nulla del passato – se non qualche frammento, che non riguarda comunque il loro rapporto. Insomma, sono due perfetti sconosciuti che, senza saperlo, si conoscono da una vita.  
La storia avrà la durata di un anno – finendo proprio il giorno in cui i Losers riceveranno la chiamata di Mike – e sarà suddivisa in 7 capitoli. A parte questo, che funge da prologo, ciascuno di essi prenderà in visione il tempo di due mesi ricoprendo, appunto, l’arco di tempo che va dal 28 maggio 1984 al 28 maggio 1985.  
Non so ancora con quanta regolarità aggiornerò, perché è un periodo un po’ pieno d’impegni e la storia è ancora “in costruzione” anche per me, ma spero di non metterci tanto tempo.  
Buona lettura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alert! La seguente storia conterrà temi come l’uso di droga e, probabilmente più in là, scene di sesso esplicite.  
Al contrario di “Fix It”, questa storia è ambientata un anno prima rispetto alla chiamata di Mike Hanlon – ma i protagonisti sono sempre i Reddie adulti della versione 1990.  
Richie ed Eddie sono ancora sotto “l’incantesimo” di Derry e non si ricordano assolutamente nulla del passato – se non qualche frammento, che non riguarda comunque il loro rapporto. Insomma, sono due perfetti sconosciuti che, senza saperlo, si conoscono da una vita.  
La storia avrà la durata di un anno – finendo proprio il giorno in cui i Losers riceveranno la chiamata di Mike – e sarà suddivisa in 7 capitoli. A parte questo, che funge da prologo, ciascuno di essi prenderà in visione il tempo di due mesi ricoprendo, appunto, l’arco di tempo che va dal 28 maggio 1984 al 28 maggio 1985.  
Non so ancora con quanta regolarità aggiornerò, perché è un periodo un po’ pieno d’impegni e la storia è ancora “in costruzione” anche per me, ma spero di non metterci tanto tempo.  
Buona lettura.

_A Richie._

_A quello fatto d’inchiostro, _

_a quello che non c’è più _

_e a quello che mi ha permesso di riprendere a scrivere._

_Alla me che lo vide per la prima volta._

[ ](https://ibb.co/qmpBR62)

**28 maggio 19841**

**Beverly Hills, California2**

_Stava in posto chiuso, ne era certo, probabilmente sottoterra._

_L’odore di muffa, di stantio, e il gocciolare dell’acqua gli bastavano come prova. Iniziò a camminare, incerto per via della mancanza di luce, in quella che gli sembrò acqua sporca. _

_Allungò le mani lateralmente e riuscì a toccare le pareti, constatando di trovarsi in un lungo cunicolo stretto; davanti a lui, una flebile luce sembrava lontanissima. _

_Strizzò gli occhi, che cominciavano a bruciargli per via della polvere e delle lenti a contatto, e notò di non essere più solo. _

_C’era la sagoma di un altro uomo davanti a lui e, nonostante non riuscisse a capirne il motivo, continuava a vederlo totalmente sfocato. Richie provò a chiamarlo, ma dalle sue labbra non venne fuori nessun tipo di suono. Allora lo seguì, in silenzio, finché non lo vide allungare un braccio all’indietro, come se volesse tendergli la mano. _

_Richie l’afferrò, in un inconsueto momento di fiducia, e all’improvviso si trovò – solo – in un ampio spiazzo rotondo. Era alla luce e riusciva finalmente a vedere i vari cunicoli delle fogne, che s’intersecavano in quel punto esatto. Se avesse anche saputo dove andare, per uscire da lì, sarebbe stato molto più felice._

_Poi un rumore intenso – simile a una grossa porta di metallo, che veniva sbattuta – lo fece voltare. All’improvviso venne sbalzato via da un colpo forte, sferrato da qualcosa che non riuscì a vedere, che lo fece sbattere contro la parete fatta di mattoni. Sentì il respiro mancargli, quando ricadde a terra, prima che tutto diventasse buio._

Richie Tozier si svegliò, urlante e madido di sudore, e si passò una mano sul viso come per poter portare via anche il pensiero del suo incubo, insieme alle gocce. Rimase al buio, per qualche minuto, cercando di regolarizzare il proprio respiro e far diminuire il battito cardiaco, ormai accelerato dalla paura.

_Paura_, qualcosa che cercava di celare come meglio poteva; ma di notte, nei suoi sogni, non poteva scappare da sé stesso o da qualsiasi altra cosa sembrava ormai cercare di farlo suo.

Aveva perso il conto di tutte le volte in cui aveva fatto quel sogno e, ancora di più, quello delle volte nelle quali era presente anche quell’uomo senza volto. Richie si era addirittura deciso a dargli un nome, lo chiamava _Mister D._ – da “dream”, _sogno_ – anche se probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio _Mister N._, da “nightmare”, _incubo_; perché quello, ne era sicuro, era per forza un incubo.

Eppure, per una motivazione che non era ancora riuscito a trovare, Richie si sentiva terribilmente a suo agio con quell’uomo senza volto e senza nome, al sicuro, come di solito succede con una persona che si conosce da molto tempo.

Allungò un braccio alla sua destra e accese la luce, afferrando gli occhiali – che ormai utilizzava solamente in casa, avendoli sostituiti con le lenti a contatto – prima di aprire il cassetto del comodino. Non era sicuramente uno dei posti più sicuri dove tenere la cocaina3, ma era il più accessibile – specialmente in momenti come quello. Scosse la bustina davanti alla faccia, come per assicurarsi che fosse ancora tutta lì, e poi l’aprì con un movimento secco; non aveva voglia di sniffarla, in quel momento, così inumidì il polpastrello, ne recuperò un po’, e se lo sfregò sulle gengive.

Mentre rimetteva a posto la sua scorta – parte di essa, in realtà – gli venne da pensare che, nonostante tutto, non sapeva bene se quella fosse stata una buona idea; dopotutto, avrebbe potuto aiutarlo e tenerlo sveglio, come peggiorare i suoi incubi.

_Non che tu abbia spesso delle buone idee, Richie._ Pensò, con una voce che non era la sua ma quella di sua madre – ormai scomparsa da tempo.

Ormai irritato, scostò le coperte e si alzò. Si diresse in cucina, continuando a pensare al sogno che aveva fatto, a quell’uomo senza volto, al mostro che lo aveva afferrato e lanciato lontano – come se fosse solo una bambola di pezza e non un essere umano.

Non lo sapeva ancora, ma quel sogno era foriero di brutte notizie – o, almeno, di quelle che per lui si sarebbero rivelate tali – e sarebbero arrivate proprio nel pomeriggio.

* * *

«Che cazzo significa, New York?»

Richie stava decisamente sollevando il tono di voce ma, in quel momento, era davvero troppo incazzato per darsi una calmata.

«_Ho detto Great Neck, New York. Non New York e basta._»

Certe volte, volte come quella, Nat4 aveva davvero la capacità innata di fargli perdere la pazienza. Quel giorno lo aveva chiamato, qualche ora prima, avvisandolo di avere delle novità. Richie l’aveva obbligato a riferirgliele a voce perché – _lo stronzo_ – inizialmente avrebbe voluto dirgli tutto al telefono. Ora se ne stava seduto nel grande salotto di Richie, con un bicchiere di Scotch davanti e un contratto. Un contratto che Richie aveva visto, per la prima volta, dieci minuti prima.

«Non so nemmeno dove cazzo sia Great Neck.» Disse, portando una mano in aria e sventolandola mentre l’altra era posata su un fianco – in modo che gli desse un tono, secondo lui.

«Ma dico… cosa te ne importa? Hai visto la cifra scritta sul contratto?»

Richie fece una smorfia. Ovviamente aveva visto la cifra scritta su quel foglio, una cifra a seri zeri sulla quale non avrebbe propriamente voluto sputare sopra. I soldi, comunque, non erano la cosa importante in tutta quella faccenda.

Nat aveva praticamente già dato la sua parola, nonostante mancasse solo la firma di Richie sul foglio: un contratto per un anno a New York – no, scusate, _Great Neck_ – in un programma televisivo, che sarebbe stato trasmesso in tutto il paese.

Richie non poteva dire che quel contratto non fosse allettante, ma avrebbe dovuto abbandonare tutto. Il suo attuale lavoro, la sua casa, i suoi amici. _Amici? Quali amici, Richie?! Non hai amici, solo persone che vogliono approfittarsi dei tuoi soldi._

«Non dovrai pensare a niente, Richie.» Nat aveva iniziato a usare il tono di voce che di solito serviva a ingraziarselo. Gli era andato incontro, con il contratto e la penna, e aveva posato una mano sul suo braccio. «Penserò a tutto io: la casa, i tuoi spostamenti, la tua agenda, …»

_Sembra più una minaccia, che un favore, Nat._

Richie alzò gli occhi al cielo, afferrò la penna e firmò.

La verità è che stava solamente facendo finta di amare la sua vita a Beverly Hills, ma non aveva davvero nulla di concreto che lo tenesse lì.

_Magari cambiare aria ti farà bene, Richie._

Nat gli saltò quasi al collo, perdendo ogni briciolo di dignità, gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia.

«Non te ne pentirai, Richard!» Gli disse, mentre si avviava già verso l’uscita – forse per paura che Richie cambiasse idea all’ultimo momento.

«Questo lo deciderò io!»

Urlò, senza nemmeno essere sicuro che l’altro fosse ancora a portata di voce e lo avesse sentito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
1- La data è esattamente a un anno di distanza dalla chiamata di Mike, il 28 maggio 1985. Nel libro, infatti, viene precisata.
> 
> 2- La casa di Richie si trova proprio a Beverly Hills, mentre quella di Eddie – e sua madre, nel telefilm – si trova a Great Neck, New York.
> 
> 3- Nella versione del 1990, si fa menzione dell’uso di cocaina da parte di Richie. Nella versione inglese, la battuta è “Nice nose job. No one would suspect.”, mentre nella versione italiana – più esplicita – è “L’hai detto ai tuoi amici, che fai ridere solo se sniffi cocaina?”.
> 
> 4- Sempre nel telefilm del 1990, Nat è l’agente di Richie.


	2. Giugno-Luglio 1984

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B. la prima parte di questo capitolo – quindi quella che riguarderà il mese di giugno e comprenderà anche la fine di maggio – sarà, in un certo senso, suddivisa in tre parti: la prima e l’ultima dal POV di Eddie, quella centrale riprenderà il POV di Richie.
> 
> Tutte le informazioni sui posti, compreso l'appartamento di Richie, sono state cercate accuratamente.  
Lo stesso appartamento esiste realmente.

[ ](https://ibb.co/qmpBR62)

**Giugno-Luglio 1984**

**Ultimi giorni di maggio.**

**Great Neck, New York.**

Edward Kaspbrak non poteva credere che gli avessero fatto questo, che Joey1 gli avesse fatto questo.

«Cosa non hai capito, Joey?» Domandò, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.

Da quando aveva cominciato il suo lavoro in proprio, era stato ben attento a non salire più – o quasi – su una macchina. L’idea lo metteva tremendamente a disagio e la sua ansia era acuita sicuramente dalle preoccupazioni di sua madre. Ogni pre e post viaggio in macchina era un’agonia.

Se si manifestava l’occasione, per farlo mettere alla guida, allora si doveva trattare di un cliente particolarmente importante e questo, per lui, non lo era.

«Hanno chiesto espressamente il miglior autista.» Aveva ribattuto Joey, senza scomporsi molto. «E il miglior autista, nonostante tutto, sei tu.»

Su questo, Edward non avrebbe mai potuto ribattere. Nonostante la sua ansia e quella di sua madre, nessuno conosceva Great Neck quanto lui e nessuno sarebbe mai stato così giudizioso alla guida.

«Si sta parlando di un anno, Joey.» Sbuffò, scostando un ciuffo di capelli biondi che gli era andato a finire sugli occhi.

«Un anno pagato molto bene, però.»

Joey si alzò dal suo posto e lo fissò. «Non lavoreresti nemmeno tutti i giorni, solamente quando il cliente ne avesse bisogno. Magari gli orari non saranno dei migliori, ma puoi adeguarti.»

Eddie fece una smorfia, ancora non del tutto convinto. Prese il foglio che aveva davanti, che gli era arrivato quella mattina tramite fax, e lo rilesse.

Joey non aveva poi tutti i torti e non per una questione di soldi, ma avere qualcosa da fare – oltre che occuparsi di scartoffie – avrebbe potuto rivelarsi utile. Specialmente – e si sentì subito uno schifo anche solo a pensarlo – se gli avesse dato la possibilità di stare un pochino di più lontano da casa.

_Lontano da mia madre, da tutta quell’ansia, da tutta quell’apprensione. _

«Comunque…» aggiunse, con il tono di voce di uno che ormai aveva deciso di arrendersi e dire di sì «tu mi hai detto che si tratta di uno famoso, giusto?»

Joey annuì. «Sì, direttamente da Beverly Hills. Perché?»

«Perché non ho mai sentito nominare questo…» riguardò un attimo il foglio, per assicurarsi di non sbagliare il nome «_Richard Tozier_.»

Joey scosse la testa e non disse niente, nonostante sulla sua faccia ci fosse chiaramente uno sguardo da _non avevo nessun dubbio_.

Poi Edward venne scosso da un dubbio e lasciò andare la presa sulla penna che teneva in mano.

«Joey…» disse, sollevando un sopracciglio «non avrai preso accordi perché io indossi anche _quello_ stupido abito?»

**Giugno 1984**

Una cosa che Richie capì una volta arrivato a Great Neck, era che di quel posto non sapeva proprio nulla.

L’aveva immaginato come un quartiere di periferia, di quelli un po’ tetri e con gli edifici tutti uguali fatti di mattoni rossi – magari con le strade un po’ fumose e l’aria piena dei profumi provenienti da qualche ristorante di dubbio gusto – e invece era tutto l’opposto.

Great Neck era un posto che si poteva definire solamente con una parola: _fancy_.

Era una regione di Long Island abitata da poco più di novemila anime, principalmente ebrei, e conosciuta per aver dato una casa a Francis Scott Fitzerald durante gli anni ’20 del Novecento – tanto amata dallo scrittore che _West Egg_, la città nella quale era ambientato il suo romanzo più famoso, _The Great Gatsby_, era stata plasmata proprio sulla sua immagine.

Era situata a ventitré miglia da Manhattan, i tempi di percorrenza variavano dai cinquanta minuti alle due ore – a seconda del traffico – e Richie capì il motivo per cui Nat aveva insistito tanto a voler richiedere un autista, sconsigliandogli di usare la propria macchina.

Tutte le volte che avesse dovuto spostarsi in città – che fosse per qualche incombenza o per piacere personale – avrebbe speso più tempo nel traffico che a svolgere i propri affari e, per quanto adorasse la sua macchina, non aveva nessuna intenzione di passarci tutto quel tempo o, Dio non volesse, rischiare di danneggiarla in mezzo al traffico newyorkese.

Le case erano così opulente e costose, che Richie si era rifiutato di occuparne una per un anno intero.

La sua abitazione a Beverly Hills era davvero immensa e, visto che avrebbe dovuto passare un anno lontano dalla sua vita, aveva optato per qualcosa di meno grande - di meno da lui.

Era finito al _40 Stoner Ave Unit 1Y_.

Il Carlyle, uno stabile costruito nel 1970 era suddiviso in vari appartamenti. All’interno vi erano terrazze private, una palestra, la lavanderia per ogni piano e – per sua fortuna – un parcheggio privato nella parte interna.

L’appartamento che aveva scelto era uno dei più piccoli dello stabilimento ed era situato al primo piano; vi erano una cucina, una sala da pranzo, una camera da letto e un bagno e mezzo.

A chi non fosse stato abituato a Beverly Hills o più semplicemente alle altre case di Great Neck, forse sarebbe pure potuto sembrare un qualcosa di molto lussuoso, ma per Richie era una delle abitazioni più normali che avesse mai avuto. Una volta che tutte le sue cose vi erano state sistemate, non aveva avuto nessuna difficoltà nel sentircisi a suo agio.

La verità era che si sentiva così bene, perché a Great Neck non lo conosceva nessuno.

_Davvero ironico, vero Rich? Visto che hai passato tutta la tua vita a cercare di farti un nome._

La mattina del suo primo giorno era andato subito in esplorazione, a piedi, e durante la prima settimana aveva già un elenco di posti che facevano al caso suo.

Era abituato, anche nelle grandi città, ad avere dei punti di riferimento fissi nelle vicinanze della sua abitazione; lo stesso bar, lo stesso ristorante cinese, lo stesso market nel quale prendere qualcosa da mangiare, senza preoccuparsi dell’orario assurdo.

Dopo una camminata di sette minuti, aveva adocchiato la vetrina del _Durkin’ _– una caffetteria aperta sette giorni su sette, da prima dell’alba sino alle dieci di sera – che avrebbe fatto al caso suo per recuperare la sua dose di caffeina giornaliera.

A sei minuti, praticamente in linea d’aria con l’appartamento, c’era invece l’Allenwood Park – un grande punto verde, con gazebo, tavoli per poter mangiare e un angolo giochi per i bambini.

Richie ci andava la mattina presto, qualche volta, giusto per potersi godere il caffè nel silenzio più assoluto.

Aveva anche già trovato il suo posto preferito: il molo a Steppingstone Park.

Non era propriamente a Great Neck, ma a Kings Point, e ci voleva mezz’ora per arrivarci a piedi – ma Richie se n’era davvero innamorato.

Vi era un grande parco verde e un molo – silenzioso e frequentato principalmente dalle coppiette, permetteva a Richie di stare da solo e di godersi il rumore dell’acqua.

Non che stare da solo fosse propriamente una brillante idea visto che, spesso, poi si ritrovava nella sua nuova casa con una birra in mano.

Per uno come lui, abituato alle feste e ad avere una compagnia diversa ogni sera, sarebbe stato molto facile arrivare in un posto nuovo e fare baldoria ma, per qualche strano motivo, non se la sentiva affatto.

Anzi, in cuor suo, sapeva bene perché. La sensazione di solitudine non era più come quella di una volta, sembrava quasi si fosse addensata e che gli desse una strana sensazione di soffocamento.

Davanti agli altri era facile mettere su la maschera da scapolo impenitente ed era quello che aveva fatto, per tutta la sua permanenza a Beverly Hills.

Feste, alcolici, droga, qualche prostituta e tanto sesso occasionale, … queste erano cose che non mancavano mai nel suo repertorio, ma non c’era niente che si avvicinasse nemmeno lontanamente a una relazione seria – che fosse amicale o amorosa.

Tutti pensavano che non gli importasse e a lui andava bene così, d’altronde era meglio che ammettere i reali motivi dietro alla sua solitudine. La sua codardia, infatti, aveva vinto anche su quell’aspetto della sua vita. Era semplice saltare da un letto all’altro, ma coltivare qualcosa di più profondo – con il rischio che gli venisse spezzato il cuore – quello era troppo da poter anche solo immaginare.

Quell'anno, con la scusa di non conoscere nessuno, si sarebbe potuto rivelare un nuovo inizio per Richie. Avrebbe potuto smetterla d'interpretare un personaggio, anche al di fuori dalla trasmissione, e a essere un po' più sé stesso. 

Niente più maschere, solo Richard Tozier. 

Era quello il pensiero fisso che gli aveva fatto superare la prima settimana nella nuova sistemazione. 

Settimana che era scivolata via troppo velocemente, portandolo quasi subito al suo primo giorno di lavoro. 

Quel giorno si era alzato molto presto, nonostante dovesse dirigersi in redazione solamente nel pomeriggio - e senza il suo nuovo autista che, come gli era stato detto, sarebbe andato a prenderlo la notte, una volta finito il turno. 

Inizialmente la cosa lo aveva scocciato un po', visto che avrebbe dovuto prendere un taxi all'andata, ma poi capì di non poter pretendere niente. Non aveva idea degli accordi presi da Nat e le cose erano avvenute troppo velocemente. 

Era già tanto che fosse riuscito a organizzare tutto il trasferimento in così poco tempo. 

La riunione filò liscia come l'olio. Richie sentì di aver fatto una buona impressione, sia con i colleghi che con il nuovo capo – aveva fatto qualche battuta delle sue, giusto per assicurarsi di far ridere tutti – utilizzando tutto ciò che era in suo potere per fare bella impressione.

Però era così teso che – anche se non era visibile agli altri – aveva dovuto utilizzare tutte le sue energie mentali. Si era spremuto così tanto, che a fine serata era esausto.

Se sua madre non gli avesse insegnato le buone maniere, probabilmente sarebbe corso via urlando e li avrebbe abbandonati tutti lì, senza nemmeno salutare.

Così una volta sceso al piano di sotto del grande palazzo nel quale lavorava, si era diretto verso la macchina che l’avrebbe dovuto riportare a casa e si era fiondato sullo sportello – ignorando completamente l’autista, al quale aveva fatto solo un cenno del capo – e si era accomodato sul sedile posteriore, esausto.

_Sei un maleducato, Richard Tozier. Cosa ti ho insegnato?_ Lo aveva rimproverato sua madre, nella sua testa.

Ma lui non aveva risposto, nonostante sapesse di doverle dare ragione, lasciandosi trasportare dal movimento della macchina che s’immetteva nel traffico e aprendo gli occhi – solo ogni tanto – per guardare di soppiatto l’autista, che prima aveva ignorato.

  


**Il primo giorno di lavoro di Richie.**

**Qualche minuto dopo il passaggio all'appartamento. **

**Casa di Edward Kaspbrak.**

Edward era scocciato, tremendamente scocciato.

Quel Richard Tozier non lo aveva degnato nemmeno di uno sguardo. Non che fosse quello il problema, ma l’aveva trovato un atteggiamento davvero maleducato.

Dopotutto lui non era il suo schiavo, era semplicemente il suo autista, e avrebbe potuto avere un pochino più di riguardo nei suoi confronti. Non di certo ignorarlo e comportarsi come se lui, in qualche modo, gli fosse superiore.

Era stato in macchina con lui solo per pochi minuti e già non lo sopportava. Eppure… _eppure quel lieve formicolio sulla nuca, che lo aveva attraversato quando lo aveva visto attraversare la strada_.

Dalla sua posizione lo aveva visto uscire dal palazzo e girarsi intorno, probabilmente mentre lo cercava.

Era alto e magro ed Edward non aveva potuto fare a meno che rimanere sorpreso, quando la luce del lampione aveva colpito i suoi capelli, facendoli brillare di un’intensa tonalità di rosso, come successe anche ai baffi che gli sormontavano le labbra.

Edward scosse la testa e chiuse la porta di casa con un colpo secco, per poi pentirsene. Era davvero tardi e non aveva alcun dubbio sul fatto di aver appena svegliato sua madre.

_Svegliata? Ti sta aspettando sveglia, come fa sempre e tra poco scenderà le scale e inizierà a urlare._

Come se avesse sentito i suoi pensieri, Sonia Kaspbrak fece la sua comparsa sulla tromba delle scale. I movimenti svelti, che esprimevano anche fisicamente il suo stato d’animo, e la vestaglia che si muoveva leggera insieme a lei.

«Sei tu, Eddie?»

_Chi diavolo vuoi che sia?_ Pensò l’uomo, senza esprimersi a voce alta.

«Sì, Mà.» Esclamò, posando le chiavi, i guanti e il cappello sul mobile dell’ingresso e non aspettando di essere raggiunto da lei.

«Dove sei stato, Eddie?» Iniziò lei, con il tono di voce già sopra al normale - sopra al normale per una persona qualunque, ma non per lei.

«A lavoro, Mà.» Le rispose, con un tono di voce un po’ troppo piccato.

«Sino ad ora?» Le domande di lei sembravano non volessi fermare, come sempre.

«Si, mamma.» Eddie s’infilò in cucina e si versò un bicchiere d’acqua, per poi tornare nel salone e lasciarsi andare sul divano, accendendo la tv.

_Qual era il canale?_

«Chi ti ha trattenuto sino a quest’ora, Eddie?» Per poco Sonia non andò a coprire lo schermo, ormai quasi del tutto alle sue spalle.

Edward – _Eddie_ – lasciò perdere per un attimo l’apparecchio e guardò sua madre, lasciandosi scappare un sospiro.

«Il nuovo cliente del quale ti avevo già parlato.» Le disse. «È un uomo dello spettacolo, avrà sempre degli orari poco normali.»

«Non mi piace che ti tenga sveglio sino a tardi, Eddie, specialmente se devi stare alla guida.»

Eddie sentì l’ansia iniziare a salire, come gli capitava spesso quando la donna continuava a ripetere in maniera ossessiva il suo nome. Il respiro cominciava ad accorciarsi ed era come se qualcuno gli stesse stringendo una mano intorno al collo. Avrebbe volentieri infilato una mano in tasca, per prendere l’inalatore, ma se lei lo avesse visto non lo avrebbe liberato più.

«Va bene, mamma.»

L’uomo riprese a fare zapping, essendosi ricordato finalmente dove fosse il programma che stava cercando.

Sonia si doveva essere accorta che aveva smesso di ascoltarla, perché smise improvvisamente di parlare – _di blaterare_. Guardò lui, che si era appena messo più comodo – togliendosi le scarpe – e posando i piedi sul divano, e poi lo schermo del televisore, che ormai sembrava aver catturato del tutto la sua attenzione.

Richard Tozier – _Richie_, come il conduttore continuava a chiamarlo – stava dando spettacolo, in una replica del programma televisivo per il quale lavorava.

Eddie lo guardò muoversi in maniera convulsa quanto fluida, se le due cose si fossero mai potute trovare insieme, mentre dalle sue labbra fuoriusciva una battuta leggermente sconcia.

«Chi è quello?» Chiese Sonia, non risparmiandosi una smorfia di disappunto.

«È il mio cliente.» L’attenzione di Eddie era ormai tutta indirizzata alla televisione.

«No, non mi piace Eddie.» Ribadì la donna. «È troppo volgare.»

Le labbra di Eddie si mossero, quasi senza che lui riuscisse a controllarle e – come non gli succedeva praticamente mai – rispose a sua madre.

La rabbia con la quale era entrato in casa, completamente svanita insieme a tutti i suoi pregiudizi.

«No, non è vero.» Le disse. «_È divertente._»

* * *

**Luglio 1984 **

Il primo mese a Great Neck era passato in maniera veloce, portando con sé l’inizio della calura estiva e i preparativi per i festeggiamenti del quattro luglio.

La vita di Richie sembrava essersi placata molto, rispetto a quella che era abituato a vivere a Beverly Hills, e l’uomo ne era piacevolmente grato. Aveva trascorso il suo tempo tra il nuovo appartamento e il lavoro, riempendo quello libero solo con qualche passeggiata per la città e i tentativi – quasi sempre falliti – di tenere a bada i soliti incubi.

In quattro settimane, avevano girato due puntate dello show e la persona con la quale Richie si era ritrovato a passare più tempo – tralasciando i collaboratori – era il suo autista, Edward Kaspbrak.

Eddie – visto che Richie era stato abbastanza chiaro sul fatto di darsi del tu, la prima volta che si erano incontrati.

_La prima volta che si erano incontrati._ Richie se la ricordava bene.

Era uscito dalla redazione, che si sentiva davvero euforico ma completamente devastato. Era molto tardi e il suo desiderio era solamente quello di tornare a casa. Quando aveva varcato la soglia e aveva cercato la sua auto, però, si era bloccato per qualche secondo.

_Maledetto Nat_.

L’idiota aveva prenotato una limousine, una grande limousine nera che avrebbe attirato l’attenzione anche dalla galassia più lontana.

Ma la cosa che attirò davvero l’attenzione di Richie, fu il suo nuovo autista. Non lo stava aspettando dentro alla macchina, ma posato sulla portiera anteriore. Doveva avere più o meno la sua stessa età, era alto e dinoccolato e Richie non poté non notare i capelli biondi, un po’ lunghi, e gonfi. Se non fosse stato per gli occhiali da vista – per un attimo si ricordò di quelli che era stato costretto a portare per tutta l’infanzia e l’adolescenza – sarebbe potuto tranquillamente sembrare un putto, tranne ovviamente per il fatto che lui era vestito.

_Vestito è comunque un eufemismo_, pensò, mentre si dava una mossa ad attraversare la strada. L’uomo, infatti, indossava il classico completo d’autista – compreso il capello e i guanti bianchi – che lo faceva tanto apparire come un _pinguino_ d’altri tempi.

_Un putto pinguino_. Aveva pensato, ridendo da solo, prima di afferrare la maniglia dello sportello, fare un cenno veloce all’uomo ed entrare in macchina.

Era stato un maleducato, non c’erano dubbi, e la volta successiva si era scusato – passando poi il resto del viaggio a fissare l’altro, con il quale aveva deciso di comune accordo di darsi del tu, dallo specchietto, cercando di non farsi notare. Sicuramente una cosa gli era subito saltata all’occhio, la seconda volta che Eddie era andato a prenderlo: non indossava più l’abito classico d’autista.

Richie ricordava ancora di esserne stato sollevato, poiché sentiva come se quell’abito mettesse una sorta di barriera tra loro due.

Eddie, comunque, non aveva perso l’eleganza che Richie aveva capito essere una sua caratteristica intrinseca. Insomma, quell’uomo era _fancy_ almeno quanto il posto nel quale si trovavano.

Era tranquillo e non parlava molto con lui, durante i viaggi in macchina, cosa che aveva fatto crescere in Richie una curiosità quasi morbosa. Consciamente o meno, Richie si era ritrovato a pensare a lui più di quanto volesse ammettere – nella sua mente, continuava a dirsi che era dovuto al fatto che non conoscesse praticamente nessuno a parte lui.

Durante una delle ultime sere di giugno, Richie aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento di passare più tempo in giro per la città – più tempo da passare lontano dal pensiero dei suoi incubi e dalla possibilità di farsi del male da solo con la cocaina – così, durante uno dei viaggi verso l’appartamento, aveva provato a chiedere un consiglio a Eddie.

«Eddie…» lo chiamò, avvicinandosi al vetro che avrebbe dovuto tenerli separati e che, ormai, stava sempre abbassato «c’è qualcosa che non posso assolutamente perdermi, qui a Great Neck? Voglio dire… un evento caratteristico o qualcosa del genere.»

Eddie ci aveva pensato un attimo e poi lo aveva guardato attraverso lo specchietto.

«Non proprio quì a Great Neck» aveva risposto «ma a Steppington Park c’è lo spettacolo dei fuochi d’artificio, per il quattro luglio. Voglio dire… lo spettacolo lo fanno anche a Great Neck, ma quello al molo è più suggestivo, ci sono anche le bancarelle piene di dolci, cibo d’asporto e qualche chincaglieria.»

Richie non era riuscito a passare sopra al bagliore che aveva attraversato lo sguardo di Eddie, quando aveva parlato dei dolci.

«Tu ci andrai?» Lo aveva chiesto senza qualche speranza particolare, ma giusto per non interrompere la conversazione.

«Non saprei.» Eddie aveva scosso la testa. «Non esco molto.»

«Nemmeno io, ma Steppington Park mi piace molto. Probabilmente andrò a vedere i fuochi, sempre meglio che stare da solo in casa.»

E nonostante glielo avesse chiesto davvero senza aspettative, dalla sera di quella conversazione al quattro di luglio, Richie si era ritrovato a sperare di avere un po’ di fortuna e d’incontrare Eddie al molo.

Lo spettacolo dei fuochi d’artificio sarebbe cominciato verso le nove e mezza di sera e alle otto Richie era già per strada. Si era fatto una doccia, aveva infilato un paio di jeans e una camicia bianca – giusto per stare sul semplice – ed era corso di sotto.

Great Neck e Steppington Park, a quell’ora, iniziavano a riempirsi di persone – chi in un posto e chi in un altro, erano tutti pronti a vedere lo spettacolo.

Richie si beò del vociare che riempiva le strade, dei profumi provenienti dalle bancarelle per strada, delle urla dei bambini che si rincorrevano tra la gente.

Quando arrivò al molo, non riuscì a non notare di come fosse quasi più bello del solito. Era stato riempito di luci e da un lato di bancarelle – come gli aveva detto Eddie, c’era cibo d’asporto e qualche chincaglieria.

L’odore di zucchero filato e di pop-corn riempiva l’aria, stuzzicando sia i palati dei bambini che dei più grandi.

Richie infilò le mani nelle tasche e s’immise sulla passerella di legno, cercando di non guardarsi troppo attorno.

Appena era entrato nella strada principale, non poteva continuare a far finta che così non fosse, aveva cominciato a cercare Eddie tra la folla.

_Come se potessi trovarlo davvero, in mezzo a tutta questa gente… _

Ma mentre quel pensiero si spegneva, qualcosa gli disse di voltarsi – era la stessa voce che sentiva nei suoi sogni, quella che gli diceva che poteva fidarsi dello sconosciuto senza volto.

Gli ci volle un attimo per individuare Eddie.

Era in piedi a qualche metro da lui, insieme a due donne abbastanza grandi d’età. Come suo solito, era vestito in maniera abbastanza elegante – con un completo color sabbia e una camicia bianca, i pantaloni che gli cadevano dritti sino alle scarpe, unico dettaglio scuro del suo abbigliamento.

A Richie sembrò sentirsi a disagio, mentre stava in compagnia di quelle due donne, nonostante lo avesse appena visto sorridere.

Per un attimo distolse lo sguardo e fissò la punta delle proprie scarpe, leggermente in imbarazzo per i suoi stessi pensieri – perché gli sembrò che il molo fosse diventato un poco più luminoso, dopo aver visto Eddie sorridere.

_Dio, nemmeno quando avevi sedici anni. Sei un uomo adulto. Sei patetico._

Eddie sembrò sentirlo a distanza perché, quando sollevò lo sguardo, Richie si rese conto di essere osservato a sua volta.

Eddie gli sorrise, da lontano, e lo salutò sollevando in aria una mano. Richie gli andò incontro, mentre lo osservava parlare con le due donne, probabilmente congedandosi, e cominciando a camminare nella sua direzione.

«Alla fine sei venuto a vedere i fuochi d’artificio.»

Richie lo fissò dritto negli occhi, sorridendo.

«In realtà…» esclamò, ricordandosi il modo in cui gli era stato venduto quell’evento «sono venuto solo per i dolci.»

Osservò Eddie abbassare lo sguardo, un po’ in imbarazzo, mentre le guance diventavano un poco più rosse.

Richie aveva passato tutta la sua vita a cercare di far ridere il prossimo, tanto da farne un mestiere, ma sentì che nessun sorriso di un suo fan avrebbe mai avuto lo stesso effetto di quello che si ritrovò a osservare in quel momento.

Forse anche perché, in quel mese passato con Eddie, lo aveva visto sorridere davvero poche volte.

«Ti va di passeggiare un po’? Oppure sei occupato?» Gli domandò, facendo un cenno in direzione delle due donne con le quali l’aveva visto che, in quel momento, li stavano fissando con insistenza nonostante entrambi stessero cercando di far finta di nulla.

«No, va bene.» Quando scosse la testa, i capelli biondi di Eddie si mossero con lui. Richie non poté fare a meno di fissarli. «È mia madre, ma è con una sua amica. Possiamo spostarci un attimo, se vuoi.»

«Aaah!» Esclamò, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso un po’ beffardo. «Sei un _mama’s boy_2, capisco.»

Eddie cambiò improvvisamente espressione. Abbassò lo sguardo di traverso e il suo tono di voce si fece un poco lamentoso. «Rimangiatelo, subito.»

Richie sollevò entrambe le braccia, in segno di difesa. «Me lo rimangio, stavo solo scherzando.»

«È solo che non saresti il primo a prendermi in giro.» Eddie iniziò a camminare, mentre gli rispondeva e Richie lo seguì, in silenzio. «Sai… vivere con la propria madre, alla mia età, non è una cosa ben vista.»

«E chi sono gli altri – o io – per giudicare?»

Mancava ancora qualche metro alla fine del molo, dove si erano tacitamente diretti entrambi, quando Richie si fermò e iniziò a guardarsi attorno.

Sentiva di aver fatto una figuraccia con quella battuta e in quel momento lo avrebbe aiutato solamente un bicchierino.

Eddie si accorse di aver fatto qualche passo da solo e si voltò ad aspettarlo, domandandogli tacitamente cosa non andasse.

«Ti va di bere qualcosa?»

«Non mi sembra l’ora adatta.» Gli rispose e anche se Richie non poteva saperlo, la sua preoccupazione era la presenza di sua madre.

Ma come se non lo avesse sentito, Richie si dileguò alla velocità della luce e lo lasciò da solo. Corse verso una bancarella e poi tornò indietro, accelerando il passo.

«Scusami.» Gli disse, porgendogli una bottiglia di vetro.

Ne teneva due con una sola mano, sperando di non farle cadere.

Eddie lo guardò con un po’ di perplessità, forse per essere stato lasciato da solo in quel modo più che per la bevanda che teneva in mano.

«Coca-cola?» Richie si sentì domandare. «Davvero?»

Eddie recuperò la propria bottiglia e se la rigirò tra le mani, per un attimo.

«Non ti piace?»

«No, è solo che non ne bevo una da un’eternità.»

In effetti, anche Richie aveva perso il conto di quanti anni prima ne avesse bevuta una. Entrare nella tarda adolescenza, arrivare al college e iniziare a far parte dello show business aveva portato nella sua vita solamente fiumi di alcolici ma, inaspettatamente, la sua mente gli regalò un ricordo di decine di bottiglie di coca-cola buttate sul pavimento e il conseguente mal di pancia.

Quando arrivarono alla fine del pontile, posarono entrambi le braccia sulla staccionata piegandosi un pochino in avanti.

L’acqua sotto di loro era mossa abbastanza da dare vita a un suono lento e regolare, che con tutto il vociare delle persone era percepibile solamente da quella distanza.

«Allora…» fu Richie a riprendere a parlare «stai facendo da _chauffer_ a qualcun altro, in questi giorni?»

La trasmissione era ferma per i festeggiamenti del quattro luglio e quella settimana non si sarebbero dovuti vedere.

_Forse è anche per quello che sei venuto sino a qui, non solo per i fuochi d’artificio._ La voce di sua madre, un’altra volta.

«Non faccio da _chauffer_ a nessun altro.» Gli disse, Eddie, bevendo un altro sorso. «Mi è stato esplicitamente detto che mi sarei dovuto occupare solamente di te, anche perché ormai mi occupo solo di scartoffie e dei clienti più importanti.»

Richie gongolò internamente e diede fiato alla bocca. «Mi piace avere l’esclusiva.»

«No, ti piace essere al centro dell’attenzione.»

Fece per ribattere, ma gli venne solo da spalancare la bocca e richiuderla per poi scoppiare a ridere, seguito a ruota da Eddie.

Nonostante si conoscessero appena, ci aveva preso in pieno.

Ripresisi dalle risa, Richie cercò di recuperare un po’ di coraggio bevendo un altro sorso.

«Senti…» cominciò «ti andrebbe di farmi da guida?»

«Da guida?» Eddie gli sembrò un po’ sorpreso.

«Si, perché non conosco bene la città e tu vivi qua da anni.» Esclamò. «Conosci sicuramente qualche posto che vale la pena vedere, d’altronde mi hai consigliato di venire qui oggi.»

Eddie sembrò doverci pensare su, cosa che a Richie dispiacque un po' perché avrebbe davvero voluto una risposta affermativa sin da subito.

«Va bene.» Alla fine, accettò.

Richie non riuscì a contenere l'entusiasmo e fece una giravolta su sé stesso, rovesciando un po' di Coca-Cola tutto intorno.

«Si!» Esclamò, con entusiasmo.

Scorse Eddie scuotere la testa, forse già pentito di avergli detto di sì.

«Però a una condizione!»

Eddie sollevò gli occhi al cielo, prima di riprendere a guardarlo.

«Va bene, dimmi.»

«Ci sposteremo solamente a piedi.»

La macchina andava bene per il lavoro, ma non aveva voglia di scoprire la città stando su quattro ruote.

Sarebbe stato più divertente e avrebbe potuto passare più tempo con Eddie - fianco a fianco, non separati da un vetro e da due sedili.

Eddie sbuffò, visibile esausto da quella conversazione, ma alla fine cedette.

«Va bene.»

Richie allungò verso di lui la parte bassa della bottiglietta.

«Promesso?» Gli chiese, giusto per scocciarlo un altro po'.

«Promesso.»

Eddie fece scontrare la sua bottiglia con quella di Richie, ma il tintinnio venne coperto dal sibilo del primo fuoco d'artificio.

Un enorme fiore rosso esplose in cielo, sull'acqua della baia, dando inizio allo spettacolo pirotecnico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Joey è il collaboratore di Eddie, nella versione del 1990.
> 
> 2- Qui inteso come “cocco di mamma”, in maniera affettuosa, non come “mammone”.


	3. Agosto - Settembre 1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonostante ci volesse al massimo una decina di minuti a percorrere la strada dall’appartamento ad Allenwood Park, Richie aveva capito subito che la sua non era stata una buona idea.   
Lui ed Eddie avevano iniziato a esplorare la città, qualche giorno prima, e a Richie era venuta voglia di portarlo in un altro posto da lui amato. Una sorta di scambio: Eddie lo portava alla scoperta della città e Richie gli avrebbe fatto vedere i posti che aveva scoperto da solo e che gli piacevano di più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B. può sembrare stupido, ma voglio ribadirlo: la storia – nonostante io stia usando la versione di IT del 1990 – tiene conto della datazione del libro.  
Mi scuso poi per l’attesa. Questo capitolo, in realtà, è una delle prime cose che mi sono venute in mente quando questa storia è nata – ma mi è stato abbastanza ovvio da subito che si trattava del mese di Agosto.   
Spero che per gli altri avrete da aspettare meno tempo. Buona lettura.

[ ](https://ibb.co/7bHc967)

  
  


**Agosto - Settembre 1984**

**Agosto 1984**

Nonostante ci volesse al massimo una decina di minuti a percorrere la strada dall’appartamento ad Allenwood Park, Richie aveva capito subito che la sua non era stata una buona idea.

Lui ed Eddie avevano iniziato a esplorare la città, qualche giorno prima, e a Richie era venuta voglia di portarlo in un altro posto da lui amato. Una sorta di scambio: Eddie lo portava alla scoperta della città e Richie gli avrebbe fatto vedere i posti che aveva scoperto da solo e che gli piacevano di più.

Ma quel giorno dovevano esserci almeno trentadue gradi e, a quell’ora del pomeriggio, i punti d’ombra scarseggiavano.

Dieci minuti a piedi si erano trasformati in una camminata che iniziava a sembrare eterna e Richie cominciava a sentirsi insofferente, mentre la gocce di sudore iniziavano a scivolargli lungo il collo e infilarsi nella maglietta, inumidendo la stoffa lungo la spina dorsale.

Ogni tanto era costretto a massaggiarsi le braccia, per via dei crampi. Niente di molto doloroso, ma piuttosto fastidiosi.  
Per Eddie doveva essere anche peggio visto che, come suo solito, sembrava non avere alcuna coscienza nel vestirsi adeguatamente per l’occasione. Anche quel giorno era avvolto da una camicia e una giacca – che ora teneva appesa a un braccio – e i suoi capelli, di solito gonfi, iniziavano piano ad appiattirsi per il caldo.

«Non è stata una buona idea.» Biascicò, con un filo di voce.

Si fermò all’altezza della staccionata e si piegò in avanti, posando le mani sulle cosce e cercando di regolarizzare il respiro.

Quando si voltò Eddie non gli sembrò propriamente stabile. Il sudore continuava a scivolargli dall’attaccatura dei capelli al collo e Richie notò che la pelle – di solito molto bianca – aveva preso un colorito decisamente troppo rosso.

«No, per niente.» Biascicò, Eddie.

Richie lo vide sorridergli e portarsi una mano alla testa, prima di barcollare appena mentre cercava di riprendere a camminare, per poi accasciarsi su sé stesso come un sacco di patate.

«Cazzo.»

Fece uno scatto in avanti cercando di sostenere l’altro, ma riuscì solo ad afferrarlo per un braccio. Aveva sottovalutato il peso di Eddie, che lo trascinò a terra insieme a lui.

Richie constatò, sentendosene grato, che Eddie non avesse perso i sensi del tutto. Gli mise una mano sul collo, per sorreggergli la testa, mentre l’altra andò istintivamente sul polso di Eddie: il battito cardiaco era intenso e rapido.

Eddie si portò istintivamente una mano alla gola, un respiro corto ne venì fuori come un sibilo, mentre con l’altra tentò di raggiungere la tasca dei pantaloni. La mancò.

Richie fece al suo posto, recuperando l’inalatore. Tolse il tappo velocemente e infilò il beccuccio tra le labbra dell’altro, prima di premere per far uscire la medicina.

Eddie prese un respiro profondo, ma quando Richie gli chiese se dovesse premere ancora scosse la testa e spostò l’inalatore con una mano.

«Sto bene.» Gli disse, ma Richie non si bevette quella bugia.

«No, non è vero. Hai preso troppo sole, dobbiamo tornare indietro. Riesci a camminare?»

Eddie cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma si rimise subito a sedere.

«Mi gira troppo la testa.» Poi lo guardò dritto in faccia, con i suoi grandi occhi che si erano improvvisamente fatti tristi. «Mi spiace.»

Richie gli fece un gesto con la mano, per fargli capire che non si sarebbe nemmeno dovuto azzardare a scusarsi per una cosa del genere.

Poi sollevò lo sguardo, mentre pensava a come avrebbe potuto fare per portarlo via da lì. Si rimise in piedi e si mise davanti a Eddie – un ginocchio posato sull’asfalto e l’altra gamba piegata, le braccia protratte all’indietro.

«Sali.» Gli disse, girando la testa per poterlo osservare.

Eddie strabuzzò gli occhi, incredulo. «Stai scherzando, spero. Richie peso un sacco, c’è caldo. Non ce la farai mai.»

«Grazie per la fiducia.» Rispose, Richie, con un tono sarcastico. «So essere molto testardo, Eddie. Ti trascinerò se sarà necessario.»

C’era troppo caldo e Richie iniziava a diventare così insofferente, che l’ultima frase venne fuori con un tono di voce quasi duro.

Eddie sembrò pensarci ancora un po’, prima di spostarsi e decidersi a posarsi sulla sua schiena. Richie infilò le mani proprio sotto alle ginocchia dell’altro e aspettò di sentire le sue braccia attorno al collo.

Quando Eddie posò il petto sulla sua schiena, Richie sentì la maglia umida bagnarsi ancora di più.

«Ci sei?» Gli chiese, sperando con tutto sé stesso di non perdere l’equilibrio.

Eddie annuì e Richie si sollevò, lo fece un po’ senza pensarci per paura di titubare e ritrovarsi direttamente a terra.

Eddie era pesante eccome ma, una volta sentitosi abbastanza sicuro sulle proprie gambe, Richie fece un saltello sul posto per sistemarlo meglio sulla propria schiena.

«Dovresti chiamare un taxi.» Sentì Eddie, lamentarsi.

Aveva la bocca così vicina al suo orecchio, che poteva sentirne il fiato mentre respirava e parlava.

«Ormai ci siamo.»

Cominciò a camminare, con Eddie sulle spalle, cercando di non sentirsi male lui stesso. Non era stata una buona idea, forse era vero, ma Richie era troppo testardo.

Ormai aveva preso Eddie in braccio e non aveva nessuna intenzione di rimetterlo a terra, dovendo così ammettere di non essere abbastanza in forze da poterlo riportare all’appartamento.

Rimasero in silenzio per tutto il tragitto – lui per risparmiare fiato ed Eddie, probabilmente, perché troppo provato dal colpo di calore.

Mentre erano quasi a metà strada, Eddie posò la testa sulla spalla di Richie rivolgendo lo sguardo dalla parte opposta rispetto al suo collo. I suoi capelli biondi gli finirono praticamente in faccia, ma Richie non si lamentò.

L’unica cosa che riuscì a pensare fu che gli sarebbe bastato voltare appena il viso e, se Eddie avesse fatto lo stesso, l’avrebbe potuto baciare.

Richie lo mise giù solamente una volta che furono arrivati davanti all’ingresso dell’appartamento.

Non gli chiese di salire, perché era una richiesta rimasta tacita dal momento in cui aveva deciso di riportarlo indietro.

«Riesci a camminare?» Gli chiese, di nuovo.

Questa volta Eddie fece un cenno affermativo, ma Richie non riuscì a non notare che il suo passo era ancora incerto.

Si diressero entrambi verso l’ascensore, rimanendo però in silenzio fino a quando non arrivarono davanti all’entrata vera e propria dell’appartamento.

Ora che ci pensava meglio, era la prima volta che Eddie arrivava fino a lì. Memore degli insegnamenti di sua madre, mentre faceva girare la chiave nella toppa, cercò di fare mente locale e ricordarsi se per caso avesse lasciato in giro qualcosa di compromettente.

_Vestiti sporchi, piatti sporchi, … droga._

Non gli venne in mente niente. Spinse la porta e si fece da parte.

«Prego.» Gli disse, facendolo accomodare.

Quando entrarono ed Eddie si mise proprio nel bel mezzo del salotto, guardandosi attorno, Richie rimase sorpreso dalla mancanza di stupore dell’altro.

Era abituato alle reazioni soprese delle persone che portava nella propria casa – che facessero parte o no dello show business, rimanevano sempre colpite dallo sfarzo, ma Eddie no.

Probabilmente era così tanto abituato all’ambiente di Great Neck, che quello era del tutto normale.

Ne fu felice perché, almeno per lui, significava che a Eddie non importava nulla della sua casa, esattamente come non gli importava nulla del suo nome.

«Vai a sederti.» Fece un cenno per indicargli il grande divano davanti alla televisione.

Poi sparì dietro alla porta della cucina e andò dritto verso il frigorifero, prese un sacchetto di ghiaccio dal freezer e una bottiglietta d’acqua fresca, afferrando anche un bicchiere dalla credenza.

«Tieni.» Disse, porgendogli il ghiaccio e posando il bicchiere e la bottiglietta sul mobile lì accanto. «Mettilo dietro al collo, se non ti dà troppo fastidio, è meglio che sulla fronte.» Continuò. «Puoi sdraiarti se vuoi e riposarti un po’.»

Eddie scosse la testa. «Non voglio disturbarti. Mi hai già portato qui sulle spalle, anche se non era proprio il caso che lo facessi.»

Richie mise le mani dentro alle tasche dei pantaloni, come faceva spesso, e lo fissò.

«Nessun disturbo. Riposati, davvero.» Esclamò. «E poi… se dovesse succederti qualcosa sarei l’ultima persona che hai visto, potresti volermi perseguitare dall’Aldilà.»

Gli sorrise ed Eddie fece altrettanto, chinandosi poi in avanti per slacciarsi le scarpe. Richie fu contento di averlo convinto.

«Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere per me.» Lo avvertì, ritornando in cucina proprio mentre Eddie si decideva ad allungare le gambe sul divano tenendo con una mano il ghiaccio sul collo.

Mentre Richie apriva di nuovo il frigo, decidendo di bere una birra piuttosto che della semplice acqua, sentì il rumore dell’acqua che veniva versata da Eddie all’interno del bicchiere e quello del vetro posato sopra al mobile accanto al divano.

Aprì la birra, lasciando il tappo sul bancone e posò la parte bassa della schiena sul bordo.

L’adrenalina che gli aveva permesso di riportare Eddie lì, gli stava ricadendo addosso insieme alla sensazione di terrore che aveva provato vedendolo perdere i sensi.

Si prese tutto il tempo di far fluire le sensazioni che prima aveva cercato di sopprimere, in parte anche per non far spaventare ancora di più Eddie.

Ora era a lui che stava cominciando a girare la testa. Prese un respiro profondo, cercando di darsi una calmata.

_Non puoi di certo tornare di là in queste condizioni. Sta bene, non è successo nulla. _

Posò la bottiglia lì accanto e aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua, prendendone un’abbondante quantità con le mani e passandosela sul viso. Si asciugò con lo straccio della cucina, con noncuranza.

Uscì dalla stanza con la birra in mano e l’espressione migliore che poteva avere sul volto, stava anche per fare una battuta ma si arrestò.

Eddie era sdraiato sul divano, come gli aveva detto di fare, ma sembrava aver perso i sensi.

Richie si avvicinò e gli passò una mano sulla fronte, constatando che la temperatura sembrava essere leggermente scesa. Infilò una mano tra il cuscino e il collo dell’altro uomo, per togliere il sacchetto del ghiaccio ed evitare che si sciogliesse bagnando tutto.

Come aveva fatto quando Eddie era quasi svenuto, gli controllò il battito sul polso. Sembrava un po’ accelerato, ma nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Anche l’espressione sul viso di Eddie sembrava non far trasparire sofferenza, ma pace. Richie spostò un ricciolo biondo, che gli era ricaduto sopra agli occhiali, cercando di non toccarlo in faccia per non svegliarlo.

Fece un passo indietro e si accovacciò lì accanto, piegandosi sulle ginocchia – anche se fece finta di non accorgersene, il suo cuore fece una capriola.

Rimase così, a fissare l’altro dormire, finché non finì di bere la propria birra.

Il sole stava tramontando quando Eddie si era congedato.

Si era scusato con lui un'infinità di volte, nonostante non ce ne fosse assolutamente bisogno, promettendogli che avrebbero recuperato quel pomeriggio, nonostante per Richie non vi fosse nulla da recuperare, ed era andato via su un taxi.

Aveva insistito perché non lo accompagnasse di sotto e così era stato. 

Ora Richie se ne stava sdraiato nella vasca da bagno dell'appartamento, la schiuma che lo ricopriva quasi del tutto e l'acqua così calda che emanava un vapore ben visibile.

Quando stava nella sua casa a Beverly Hills, non aveva quasi mai il tempo di sfruttare la vasca da bagno - che qualche volta, comunque, era stata sfruttata in ben altro modo - ma a Great Neck era diverso.

Il tempo non gli mancava e Richie provava un certo piacere nello stare lì, avvolto dal tepore dell'acqua e del vapore, a non fare assolutamente nulla.

Un bagno, poi, gli serviva proprio quel giorno.

Una volta portato Eddie nell'appartamento, infatti, non aveva avuto il coraggio di lasciarlo solo e non era andato a farsi una doccia, nonostante i vestiti madidi di sudore.

Era rimasto a girovagare tra le stanze, sedendosi ogni tanto a guardare Eddie che dormiva.

_Inquietante, Richie. T’immagini se si fosse svegliato e ti avesse beccato lì, mentre lo fissavi? Bella figura di merda._

Ma quando si era accorto che Eddie si fosse addormentato, era stato quasi impossibile non farlo.

Se ne stava a pancia in su, sul suo divano, con un braccio sulla pancia, gli occhiali storti, un ciuffo di capelli biondi che continuava a ricadergli sulla faccia e - per un motivo che Richie ancora non capiva - era stato impossibile non fermarsi a guardarlo.

A ripensarci, il suo cuore accelerò._  
C’è davvero troppo caldo qui dentro, sarà sicuramente per questo._

Perché se non fosse stato per quel motivo, che il suo cuore aveva iniziato a correre così veloce, allora sarebbe sopraggiunto il panico.

Il suo cuore non aveva mai battuto per nessuno; e nonostante fosse una cosa per la quale faceva finta di andare fiero, in realtà si sentiva tremendamente triste e sbagliato per questo.

Quarant'anni e dover ammettere di non essersi mai innamorato - per quanto lui potesse ricordare - quanto poteva essere triste quell'idea?

E poi, se davvero non era mai successo, da che cosa diavolo avrebbe dovuto capire di essersi...

Il suo cuore accelerò di nuovo e Richie prese una copiosa quantità d'acqua e schiuma, con le mani, e se la lanciò sul viso.

Non poteva davvero aver anche solo cominciato a pensare una cosa del genere.

Era a Great Neck da poco più di due mesi e quante volte aveva mai visto Eddie? Troppo poche, non lo conosceva nemmeno praticamente.  
_Ma sarebbe davvero cambiato qualcosa se, ad esempio, fossero passati otto mesi? Un anno? Trenta?_

Zittì la sua voce interiore, scivolando lungo lo schienale della vasca, prendendo un respiro profondo e immergendosi finché non fu costretto a ritornare a sedere, ansimante e ormai senza fiato.

Sciocchezze. Erano solo sciocchezze. 

**Qualche giorno dopo Ferragosto.**

**Great Neck, New York.**

Quando aveva sentito il telefono squillare, quella mattina, aveva pensato a una telefonata di lavoro o a una chiamata da parte di Nat e non di sentire una voce femminile – non che gli avrebbe dato fastidio, anche se le cose non erano come aveva pensato.

_Attenda in linea, prego._

Nemmeno un “pronto” di cortesia, niente. Richie rimase interdetto, finché il pronto non arrivò alle sue orecchie dritto dalla voce di Eddie.   
«Pronto, Richie?!»  
«Eddie?»  
Richie non capiva proprio né da dove lo stesse chiamando né la motivazione, ma sicuramente non gli dispiaceva sentirlo.

«Si, emh… scusami se non ti ho chiamato direttamente.»

Richie non ne era sicuro, ma gli parve che Eddie stesse sussurrando.

«Non puoi parlare?» Si posò al mobile dove teneva posato il telefono, rigirandosi il filo tra le dita.

«In effetti no.» La voce ancora bassa. «Sei libero questa sera, verso le diciotto?»

«Si, certo ma…»

«Ti passo a prendere io. A più tardi.»

E mise giù, lasciandolo da solo con la cornetta sollevata.

Richie rimase parecchio tempo a rimuginare su quella telefonata strana.

_Perché Eddie stava sussurrando e perché voleva vederlo?_

Non che Richie volesse indagare molto sulle motivazioni. Gli bastava che Eddie lo avesse chiamato e ancora di più che volesse vederlo – tanto che si ritrovò a sorridere da solo, durante tutto il resto della giornata.

Ogni volta che se ne rendeva conto, scuoteva la testa e cercava di ricordarsi di far scemare l’entusiasmo, ma non ci riusciva proprio. Più le sei del pomeriggio si avvicinavano e più Richie si sentiva euforico e teso; alle cinque si ritrovò già pronto a girovagare, agitato, per l’appartamento e quando il campanello suonò, schizzò in piedi come una molla.

Non diede all’altro il tempo di salire, ma scese lui e se lo ritrovò davanti, ovviamente senza la solita macchina con la quale andava a prenderlo per il lavoro.

Si limitò a fargli un cenno con una mano, sorridendo, ma senza proferire parola.

«Scusa per la chiamata strana.» Fu la prima cosa che Eddie gli disse, guardandosi la punta delle scarpe come se fosse in imbarazzo.

«No, ma quale strana…» lo canzonò «sembrava solo che ti avessero momentaneamente rapito.»

«Ero con mia madre.» Ammise Eddie, evidentemente in imbarazzo. «Ma volevo recuperare la giornata persa l’altra volta.»

Richie infilò le mani delle tasche e non poté fare a meno di sollevare un sopracciglio. Sollevò una mano e posò il palmo sulla fronte dell’altro, spingendolo appena.

Lo sentì lamentarsi e cercare di afferrarlo per un polso, per spostare la sua mano. Richie lo vide chiudere gli occhi, perdendo per un attimo la visuale e, quando li riaprì, gli si era avvicinato fin troppo alla faccia.

«Non è stata una giornata persa, Eds.»

Eddie sembrò non approvare. Si allontanò e incrociò le braccia sul petto.

«Non chiamarmi in quel modo, Richie, o me ne vado.»

«Va bene, Eds.»

Richie lo vide cominciare allontanarsi e gli scivolò alle spalle, per poi mettersi davanti a lui a ostruirgli il passaggio, le braccia sollevate in segno di resa.

«Scusa, va bene.» Gli disse, con un sorriso che stava a intendere che quella fosse solo una frase di cortesia. «Ma lo penso davvero. Non è stata una giornata persa.»

Eddie scosse la testa e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso.

«Come vuoi, va bene.» Poi guardò da un’altra parte. Richie aveva imparato che di solito lo faceva quando voleva dirgli qualcosa che riteneva imbarazzante o difficile da dire.

_Ne hai imparate di cose, su di lui, in così poco tempo eh?_ Gli domandò una Voce, nella sua testa.

«Ti va di andare a prendere un gelato?» Continuò alla fine, sbattendo un po’ troppo le palpebre.

Richie gli sorrise, cercando di trattenere l’entusiasmo.

«Tutto qui?» Gli domandò. «Non l’ho detto per sminuire l’invito, sia chiaro, ma non era una cosa così difficile da dire.»

«Se non la smetti, giuro che me ne vado davvero.»  
Si mise a camminare, lasciandolo indietro come un povero idiota. Richie gli urlò dietro, aumentando il fatto.   
«Ma che ho detto adesso?!» Gli domandò, mettendosi al suo fianco. 

Notò che Eddie stava sorridendo, ma non ricevette una risposta alla sua domanda.

Un’altra cosa che a Richie era balzata all’occhio, mentre camminava di fianco all’altro, era che finalmente portava dei vestiti più leggeri.   
Era sempre un completo chiaro e la giacca non mancava, ma fatto di un cotone sottile e la cravatta era sparita.

Richie se ne sentì sollevato, perché non voleva proprio che l’esperienza avuta all’inizio del mese si ripetesse – quello spavento gli era bastato per parecchio tempo.

Quando Eddie si fermò, segno che fossero arrivati nel posto che aveva deciso di fargli conoscere, Richie lo riconobbe perché, in realtà, era passato lì davanti anche durante le sue passeggiate mattutine in solitudine, ma era così presto che aveva sempre trovato chiuso.

Non mangiava un gelato da quella che gli sembrò un’eternità e provò la stessa sensazione che aveva provato quando, mentre erano al molo, aveva deciso di prendere una coca-cola per lui e l’altro. Era come un pizzico all’attaccatura dei capelli, un ricordo che c’era ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di palesarsi.

«Ho pensato che potesse essere un’idea carina.» Gli disse, Eddie, facendo finta di mettere il broncio.

_Tu sei carino._

E per poco – davvero molto poco – non lo disse anche a voce alta, ma il suo viso tradì quel pensiero facendolo arrossire.

«Entriamo.» Disse, cercando di non pensare più a quello a cui stava pensando e aprendo la porta per far passare Eddie.

Il locale era piccolo ma ben curato, come quasi ogni locale presente in città, e a Richie ritornarono in mente alcuni pomeriggi estivi passati con sua madre in posti simili a quello.

Nella vetrina c’erano al massimo una decina di gusti, i più classici, e le coppette avevano una fantasia a righe bianche, blu e rosse – più simile a quella dei barbieri vecchio stile.

Richie aspettò che fosse l’altro a ordinare, senza lasciarsi sfuggire il modo in cui chiacchierava con il gelataio. Era un cliente fisso e questo era abbastanza palese dal linguaggio del corpo di Eddie, era rilassato e tranquillo, sorridente.

Ordinò una coppetta e Richie si lasciò sfuggire una risatina divertita, beccandosi un’occhiataccia da parte dell’altro.

Poi fece il proprio ordine e prese anche un fazzoletto e un’altra paletta. Fu Eddie a tirare fuori i soldi, senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di lamentarsi – si limitò a zittirlo con un gesto della mano.

Andarono a sedersi su una panchina che scelse Richie, proprio sotto all’ombra di un albero. Voleva evitare che Eddie stesse sotto al sole diretto, come l’ultima volta, nonostante non ci fosse lo stesso caldo afoso.

Posarono entrambi la schiena sulla spalliera, per poi allungare le gambe. Richie si voltò a guardare Eddie, che sembrava particolarmente concentrato sul proprio gelato. Sembrava tranquillo, ma a un occhio più attento non sarebbe sfuggita l’attenzione che stava cercando di porre in ogni gesto, probabilmente per non sporcarsi.

Alla fine, presumibilmente infastidito dallo sguardo insistente di Richie, si voltò.

«Che c’è?» Gli domandò, abbassando sia la paletta che il contenitore che finì proprio sulla sua coscia.

«Niente.» Disse Richie, sempre sorridendo e prendendo un po’ del proprio gelato. Gliene sarebbe rimasto sicuramente un po’ sui baffi se non avesse fatto attenzione.

Non riuscendo a trattenersi, però, lo guardò di nuovo di sottecchi.

«Avanti, parla.»

«Cioccolato. Davvero?»

Mentre erano dentro alla gelateria, non aveva voluto commentare il gusto scelto dall’altro ma si era limitato a sorridere.

Vederlo con in mano quel gelato al cioccolato, lo aveva fatto sembrare agli occhi di Richie ancora più piccolo. Era già una situazione che l’uomo trovava quasi infantile e quello non aiutò affatto.

Eddie fece un gesto stizzito e indicò la coppetta di Richie, con la mano con la quale teneva la propria paletta colorata.

«E tu, allora?» Gli disse, la voce un poco più squillante. «Davvero Richie, chi diavolo è che ordina il gelato al limone?! È aspro e sembra sempre più una granita.»

Richie guardò la propria coppetta, con il gelato ormai quasi terminato e poi fece spallucce.

«Mi piace proprio per questo, perché non è troppo dolce.»

Infilò una mano dentro alla tasca dei pantaloni ed estrasse la paletta in più che aveva preso, poi si allungò appena verso Eddie.

Non prestò attenzione alle sue lamentele, quando infilò il pezzo di plastica dentro alla ciotolina dell’altro e gli rubò un po’ di gelato.

Poi si portò la paletta alla bocca e aspettò che Eddie si voltasse, un po’ stupito e un po’ arrabbiato, prima di sfoderare una faccia buffa.

Eddie gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia, nonostante avesse cercato in tutti i modi di provare a rimanere arrabbiato.

«È un gusto infantile, almeno per il gelato, però avevi ragione.» Gli disse. «È davvero buono.»

Eddie riprese a mangiare il proprio gelato e non sembrò desideroso di copiare il suo gesto, per poter assaggiare quello al limone.

Richie si mise a pensare al modo in cui Eddie aveva reagito al suo ‘furto’: nessun discorso isterico sui germi. Era una conquista, probabilmente.

In quei pochi mesi passati nella stessa auto o in giro per le strade di Great Neck, Richie aveva avuto modo di osservare e ascoltare ogni tipo di discorso riguardante qualche malattia.

Sapeva dell’asma, ovviamente, ma anche di quanto fosse ipocondriaco.

Se non si fosse trattato di Eddie, probabilmente avrebbe fatto una battuta stupida a riguardo, ma non accadde. Più che fare qualche battuta, preferiva cercare di tirarlo su di morale e fargli dimenticare quei pensieri intrusivi che sembravano tormentarlo.

Ora invece se ne stava lì, seduto accanto a lui, intento a finire il proprio gelato al cioccolato con la stessa attenzione di un bambino, sollevando di tanto in tanto una mano per sistemarsi gli occhiali che continuavano a scivolargli sul naso.

_Carino._ Pensò di nuovo. _Carino. Carino. Carino._

Lo era davvero, anche se Richie non era proprio sicuro che Eddie se ne rendesse conto. Non lo aveva mai visto prestare attenzione agli sguardi che gli lanciavano le donne per strada, nonostante gli avesse detto di non essere impegnato in nessuna relazione significativa.

Il discorso era venuto fuori durante una passeggiata, ma era stato fugace e Richie non aveva indagato oltre. Eddie gli aveva solamente detto di non aver mai trovato la persona giusta e lui, senza farlo visibilmente, aveva sorriso.

Erano totalmente diversi anche da quel punto di vista. Eddie aspettava l’anima gemella, mentre Richie aveva passato la sua intera esistenza a saltare da un letto all’altro alla ricerca di un po’ di compagnia.

Faceva di tutto pur di non sentirsi solo e invece – cosa che aveva notato specialmente ora che si era trasferito in quella città – lo era più che mai.

Credeva che la cosa gli sarebbe andata bene per tutta la vita, ma non era così. Alla soglia dei quarant’anni, la sua vita da scapolo impenitente iniziava a sembrargli stretta e fredda anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.

Semplicemente anche lui non aveva mai trovato la persona giusta e, cosa più importante per lui, non aveva mai trovato nessuno con il quale si fosse sentito abbastanza a proprio agio da abbassare le proprie difese.

_Ma per Eddie, forse._ Lo guardò di nuovo di sottecchi. Con Eddie sentiva di poter essere un pochino di più il _vero_ Richie, ma era così abituato a non farlo che aveva paura di vederlo scappare a gambe levate e questo non lo voleva proprio.

«Vuoi continuare a camminare?»

Gli chiese Eddie, all’improvviso, e Richie si rese conto che aveva finito di mangiare il proprio gelato.

Ci pensò su e poi guardò dall’altra parte della strada.

«In realtà vorrei un altro gelato.»

«Mi vuoi forse far venire il mal di pancia?»

Eccolo che ripartiva con la salute.

Richie intrecciò le dita delle mani e le infilò in mezzo alle gambe, dondolando in avanti.

«Dimmi un po’…» gli disse «sappiamo entrambi che quel gelato era buono. È meglio pensare a quello o al mal di pancia?»

Eddie sembrò pensare un attimo alla possibile risposta, ma poi si rimise in piedi, posizionandosi proprio davanti a lui.

«Solo se non riprendi il limone.» Gli disse, sorridendogli.

Richie si rimise in piedi a sua volta, con uno scatto, tenendo sempre in mano la coppetta ormai vuota.

Lo guardò negli occhi e gli sorrise di rimando.

«Solo se non riprendi il cioccolato.»

Eddie fece un cenno di assenso con il capo e attraversarono insieme la strada di corsa.

**Settembre 1984**

Settembre aveva portato con sé l’instabilità del tempo, che faceva venire i primi dubbi su che abiti sarebbe stato più consono indossare – portando gli abitanti della città a ritrovarsi con metà armadio riempita dalla roba estiva e l’altra metà con la roba autunnale, se non addirittura invernale.

Dal canto suo però, Richie stava aspettando con impazienza la fine del mese quando, finalmente, avrebbe potuto considerare cominciato l’autunno vero e proprio.

Durante la sua vita, gli era parso di essere l’unico ad amare quel periodo poiché tutti sembravano odiare l’instabilità del tempo e, ancora di più, la pioggia.

Proprio negli ultimi giorni aveva cominciato a piovere in maniera intensa, almeno una volta al giorno e anche lui ne era stato sopraffatto la sera prima mentre stava passeggiando per le strade di Great Neck, intento a tornare nel suo appartamento.

Gli erano bastati pochi minuti per ritrovarsi totalmente fradicio, come se fosse appena uscito da una lunga doccia.

Senza pensarci troppo, però, quando era rientrato si era messo ad asciugare i vestiti e si era infilato direttamente il pigiama – limitandosi a strofinarsi i capelli con un asciugamano – senza pensare che, probabilmente, avrebbe avuto bisogno di una doccia calda per eliminare il freddo e l’umidità che gli erano entrati fin dentro le ossa.

Gli svantaggi di quella scelta, si fecero chiari la sera seguente quando si era recato a lavoro controvoglia.

Già dal pomeriggio aveva capito di non sentirsi bene, era una cosa sciocca che gli succedeva sin da quando era bambino: ogni volta che aveva la febbre, non riusciva più a toccare niente che fosse freddo.   
Aveva deciso di non farci caso e si era recato a lavoro ugualmente, cercando di coprirsi adeguatamente e di non prendere freddo – tutti i suoi sforzi, però, erano risultati vani. Mentre stava sul palco, a un certo punto, non era riuscito a trattenere una smorfia; stava facendo una delle sue battute e aveva afferrato il microfono, ma il contatto tra il metallo freddo e la pelle gli aveva provocato un dolore lancinante.  
Una scossa elettrica lo aveva attraversato per tutta la lunghezza del braccio, facendogli provare un forte dolore proprio sul polso, che gli fece perdere la parola per qualche secondo.

Quando varcò la soglia del palazzo, una volta finita la serata, non vedeva l’ora di salire in macchina. Sentiva la testa completamente vuota e gli occhi bruciare, stava iniziando anche a sudare. Barcollò sino allo sportello posteriore e si lasciò andare sul sedile, con poco garbo.

«Portami a casa, Eddie.»

Glielo chiese in maniera un po’ brusca, portandosi una mano sugli occhi e facendola scivolare lungo il viso. Sentiva la testa pulsare e il sudore iniziare a colargli sulla base del collo, ma aveva freddo.

«C’è l’aria condizionata accesa, per caso?»

Non gli sembrava in realtà, ma il freddo gli si era infilato dentro alle ossa facendo cominciare anche i brividi. Ora la febbre era cosa certa.

«No, certo che no.» Eddie lo osservò dallo specchietto e Richie riuscì a notare perfettamente il modo in cui il suo sguardò passò dal curioso al preoccupato.

«Ti potresti avvicinare, per favore?» Si sentì chiedere, una volta che la macchina si era immessa nel traffico.

«Come?» Biascicò, ma aveva sentito abbastanza bene da fare come gli era stato chiesto.

Vide Eddie aspettare di poter fermare la macchina, per poi sollevare una mano e posarla sulla sua fronte.

Nel mentre si rese conto che la radio era accesa, questa volta era vero. Richie poteva sentire bene la melodia e le parole della canzone che era appena cominciata.

_If you could see my mind, if you really look deep, then maybe you'll find_

_That somewhere there will be a place, hidden behind my comedian face_

«Cazzo, Richie.» Una parolaccia dalla bocca di Eddie, quasi gli sembrò impossibile, magari stava sognando. Perché era così che cominciava a sentirsi, come se stesse fluttuando. «Scotti.»

«Mmmh…»

Gli uscì solamente quello dalle labbra, mentre la sua testa sembrava improvvisamente essersi spostata ad ascoltare la canzone alla radio. _Strano_, pensò, _sembra quasi parlare di me_.

Eddie cambiò strada in modo brusco, facendolo scivolare verso lo sportello.

_ You will find somewhere there's a house, and inside that house there's a room_

_Locked in the room in the corner you see_

_A voice is waiting for me, to set it free, I got the key, I got the key_

Richie lo sentì chiedergli scusa, mentre s’immetteva in una via più libera dalle macchine. Doveva anche aver aumentato velocità, probabilmente per far in modo di portarlo subito a casa.

Si lasciò scivolare sul sedile, sdraiandosi su un fianco e piegando le gambe – rannicchiandosi come quando era bambino e usciva con i suoi genitori, facendo poi tardi la sera.

Gli occhi cominciarono a chiudersi, senza che lui riuscisse a opporre resistenza.

_ Voices, I hear voices._**1** Sentì, prima di perdere i sensi.

Fu Eddie a svegliarlo da un sonno che gli sembrava durato secoli, ma invece era stato giusto il tempo di arrivare davanti all’appartamento.

Il fresco dell’aria gli arrivò in faccia e Richie sentì di nuovo dolore. Non aveva la vista annebbiata, ma un mal di testa spaventoso.

«Vieni, Richie.» Gli disse Eddie, porgendogli la mano per farlo uscire dalla macchina. Richie si domandò di nuovo se non stesse sognando, perché ripensò ai suoi incubi e al modo in cui di solito riusciva a trovare l’uscita di quei tunnel sotterranei. Una mano sconosciuta nel buio.

Richie afferrò la mano dell’altro e si lasciò trascinare di sopra.

Eddie lo accompagnò sin dentro l’appartamento, chiedendogli poi dove fosse la camera da letto per potercelo accompagnare.

_Non è per via della febbre che me lo sarei voluto sentir chiedere._

Pensò, per fortuna senza dirlo a voce alta. Era troppo stanco e la sua mente troppo annebbiata, perché potesse riuscire a farlo, anche se il suo cuore accelerò.

Si lasciò trascinare in camera e si mise a sedere sul letto.

«Sdraiati.» Gli disse, Eddie. «Torno subito.»

Non sapeva dove stesse andando, ma Richie aspettò. Si lasciò andare sul materasso e quando vi atterrò gli sembrò che la sua testa avesse deciso di esplodere.

Da qualche parte, lì dentro, la voce di suo padre gli ricordò che avrebbe dovuto mettersi il pigiama prima di infilarsi sotto alle coperte.

_Non con i vestiti sporchi addosso. Mettiti il pigiama, Richard._

Infilò una mano sotto al cuscino e tirò fuori il proprio pigiama – una maglietta verde e dei pantaloni a quadri dello stesso colore.

Si sporse appena verso la porta, che Eddie si era premurato di socchiudere, per controllare che l’altro non stesse tornando e si cambiò. Lasciò i vestiti ai piedi del letto e s’infilò sotto alle coperte, posando finalmente la testa sul cuscino.

Avere la febbre gli aveva sempre fatto provare una sensazione strana, quando stava sdraiato, come se avesse improvvisamente le orecchie e la testa piene di ovatta.

Sentì la porta scricchiolare e si voltò. Eddie camminava verso di lui, con una tazza fumante in mano e un termometro nell’altra.

Non sapeva nemmeno come avesse fatto a trovarlo il termometro, lui non si ricordava nemmeno di averlo portato con sé.

«Tieni.» Gli disse, posando tutto sul comodino. «Bevila finché è calda e poi cerca di riposare. Dovresti prenderti più cura di te stesso, Richie.»

L’uomo allungò una mano e la posò sulla sua fronte, come aveva fatto anche in macchina.

«Scotti ancora, ma meno di prima.» Sentì la mano scivolare lungo la sua faccia e sino al collo, proprio al di sotto della mandibola. «Forse stai sfebbrando, almeno per ora.»

Eddie gli sorrise e Richie fece lo stesso, anche se non era proprio sicuro di che espressione potesse essergli comparsa sulla faccia.

Probabilmente sembrava un perfetto idiota, febbricitante e sudaticcio. Avrebbe davvero voluto dire qualcosa di sensato, ma non gli venne in mente niente finché non sentì l’altro uomo rimettersi in piedi e lo vide dargli le spalle.

Sollevò una mano e afferrò quella di Eddie, poi parlò ma – come gli succedeva anche quando era bello arzillo e non malato – non collegò proprio il cervello alla bocca.

«Non andartene.» Biascicò, ma non sentì la risposta di Eddie perché l’influenza lo fece addormentare nuovamente.

Un’altra fortuna, sempre portata dalla febbre, fu che quando si svegliò – quasi ventiquattro ore dopo - non si ricordò assolutamente di aver detto quella frase.

Non si ricordava quasi niente del suo tragitto dallo studio all’appartamento, se non che Eddie lo avesse aiutato a mettersi a letto, figuriamoci di quella frase.

Una volta alzatosi ed entrato in cucina, rimase un attimo interdetto per via di quello che trovò sul bancone.

Perfettamente allineati, c’erano delle medicine, del caffè messo in una piccola caraffa e un biglietto.

_“C’è della zuppa. L’ho messa in frigo, ma cerca di berla calda._

_E.”_

Richie non riusciva a crederci. Aprì il frigo e trovò, effettivamente, la zuppa fatta da Eddie.

Ancora incredulo, però, aprì anche lo sportello dove teneva la pattumiera e vi trovò i resti della roba utilizzata per prepararla.

Eddie non lo aveva solamente riportato di sopra, ma era anche rimasto a cucinare mentre lui dormiva. Era stato un sonno così profondo che non aveva sentito nessun rumore, nemmeno quando l’altro uomo era andato via.

Avrebbe voluto chiamare Eddie, ma era notte e non lo avrebbe trovato a lavoro. Gli sarebbe piaciuto poterlo ringraziare e fargli anche sapere di sentirsi meglio, ma gli aveva promesso che non lo avrebbe chiamato a casa se non chiamandolo prima a lavoro e facendo dirottare la telefonata.

_Sarà la prima cosa che farò domani mattina._

Lo avrebbe fatto davvero, ma per il momento si limitò a prendere la zuppa fatta da Eddie e a metterla a scaldare sui fornelli.

La consumò nel silenzio del proprio appartamento, stando seduto su uno degli sgabelli della cucina continuando a pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto dire a Eddie il giorno successivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - La canzone alla radio è Voices di Russ Ballard, proprio del 1984. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNrbrhQknLQ]


	4. Ottobre - Novembre 1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Tozier fece scattare l’accendino e si accese una sigaretta, mentre guardava fuori da una delle finestre della sua casa a Beverly Hills.  
Si era svegliato presto quella mattina e aveva acceso la radio che, come succedeva ormai da qualche settimana, trasmetteva quasi esclusivamente i successi di John Lennon e dei Beatles.

[ ](https://ibb.co/qmpBR62)

**Ottobre – Novembre 1984**

**Beverly Hills, California**

**Dicembre 1980 **

_Imagine there's no countries_

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for_

_And no religion, too_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace_ ** 1 **

** **

Richard Tozier fece scattare l’accendino e si accese una sigaretta, mentre guardava fuori da una delle finestre della sua casa a Beverly Hills.

Si era svegliato presto quella mattina e aveva acceso la radio che, come succedeva ormai da qualche settimana, trasmetteva quasi esclusivamente i successi di John Lennon e dei Beatles.

L’8 dicembre alle 22:50, l’ex componente della famosa band e cantante era stato freddato da quattro colpi di pistola sparatigli alle spalle da un delirante Mark David Chapman.

Subito dopo che la sua morte era stata resa pubblica, il mondo era come impazzito – _com’era normale e ovvio, con la morte di una personalità del genere _pensò Richie, facendo un altro tiro di sigaretta.

Quando la canzone terminò, si avvicinò alla radio per diminuire il volume. Al piano di sopra – dove l’aveva lasciata qualche minuto prima – c’era la sua conquista della sera precedente.

Andava avanti così da un po’: una sera gli veniva voglia di uscire, veniva riconosciuto da qualche ragazza o ragazzo in un bar e finivano a letto. Niente di serio, puro e semplice voglia fisica da scaricare.

_Pura e semplice voglia di non rimanere da solo la notte, anche se significa fare una cosa che in passato ti piaceva un sacco e ora non ti dice più nulla. Perché non ti piace più nemmeno fare sesso, vero Richie?_

Richie scacciò via quella voce dalla testa e fece un altro tiro. In realtà, la sera prima era partito con un sacco di buoni propositi.

Voleva portare a casa quella ragazza e il giorno dopo, una volta svegliatisi, l’avrebbe portata a fare colazione in un posto carino, magari a vedere qualcosa di caratteristico di Beverly Hills – per fortuna lei aveva specificato di essere lì solamente in vacanza – e sarebbe finita lì.

Ma la notte non era stata clemente con lui e – una volta finito di fare sesso con lei ed essersi addormentato come un sasso – gli aveva regalato l’ennesimo incubo, che l’aveva condotto in salotto a cercare conforto nella nicotina.

Il conduttore annunciò un’altra canzone di John Lennon e Richie spense la sigaretta, ormai terminata, nel posacenere del tavolino. Fece le scale con calma, con i piedi nudi a contatto con il pavimento freddo, e rientrò nella camera.

La sua ospite sembrò quasi sentirlo e aprì gli occhi. Richie la guardò rigirarsi su sé stessa - poiché stava dormendo a pancia in giù, con le mani sotto al cuscino, i capelli castani disordinati sul viso - e ne ammirò ancora una volta la schiena liscia e dalla pelle chiara.

«Buongiorno.» Bofonchiò, con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

«Forse dovresti andare.»

Le disse, senza rispondere al saluto, mentre qualcuno iniziava a chiamarlo dal piano di sotto dopo aver aperto la porta d’ingresso – Richie non fu sicuro se essere felice di quell’improvvisata o davvero arrabbiato, ma la prima era l’opzione corretta.

_Al momento giusto._

La ragazza si mise a sedere sul letto, tirando su il lenzuolo per coprirsi, preoccupata che qualcun altro potesse vederla nuda.

«Non ti preoccupare.» Le disse lui, anche se in realtà non gli importava poi tanto. «È solamente il mio manager.»

La sua ospite aveva già iniziato a recuperare i vestiti dal pavimento, evidentemente scocciata da quel cambio di programma.

«E ha le tue chiavi di casa?»

Dal tono della voce, Richie capì che la ragazza non pensasse a una coincidenza. Credeva davvero che fosse qualcosa di programmato, giusto per mandarla via e anche velocemente, ma non era così.

«Certo, per le emergenze.»

_Ci sono state serate, cara, dopo le quali avrebbe potuto trovarmi soffocato nel mio stesso vomito._

La ragazza emise un suono stizzito, mentre finiva d’indossare le scarpe e andava dritta verso la poltrona presente nella camera a recuperare la propria borsa.

Nat fece la sua comparsa sulla soglia della porta, proprio mentre lei cercava l’uscita il più velocemente possibile senza nemmeno salutare.

«E quella chi era?» Gli chiese il suo manager, la mano stretta in un pugno con il solo pollice tirato su per indicarla.

«Marlene?» Fece, Richie, dubbioso. Nat sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Marylyn... Margie… qualcosa del genere.»

Si avviò verso la cabina armadio e vi sparì dentro, andando a recuperare la roba pulita per potersi fare una doccia. Aveva ancora indosso la roba della sera prima, che aveva recuperato frettolosamente dal pavimento prima di scendere a fumare – puzzava tutto di alcol e fumo stantio.

«Dovresti smetterla, Richie.» Sentì la voce di Nat, provenire dalla stanza nella quale tornò per poter raggiungere il bagno.

Ogni volta la stessa storia, la stessa ramanzina, le stesse parole.

«Di fare cosa, Nat? Di farmi una scopata ogni tanto?» Aveva iniziato a sbottonarsi la camicia.

«Dovresti trovarti una ragazza fissa, Richie. Almeno per gli eventi importanti.»

Anche quello era un discorso che avevano già affrontato e Richie non aveva davvero più la forza di dire di no.

«Allora trovane una.» Gli disse. «Una a caso, basta che non sia appiccicosa e dopo non abbia pretese.»

Sbottonò i pantaloni e lì tirò giù, senza preoccuparsi minimamente della presenza dell’altro uomo che si voltò di scatto dall’altra parte.

«Vado ad aspettarti di sotto.»

«Come ti pare.» Urlò, aprendo l’acqua calda.

**Ottobre 1984**

**Great Neck, New York**

**Inizio Ottobre 1984**

Quella settimana era il secondo giorno di fila che passavano insieme.

Il giorno precedente Richie doveva lavorare ed Eddie era andato a prenderlo, come sempre, così avevano deciso di organizzare una nuova passeggiata a Great Neck. Per fortuna Richie si era ripreso abbastanza bene dall’influenza – secondo lui era stato tutto merito delle cure di Eddie, che si era limitato a ringraziare, senza esprimere a voce alta quel pensiero.

Quel giorno Eddie gli sembrava diverso, meno ingessato nel comportamento e più sorridente – non poteva sapere che fosse così per quello che gli aveva chiesto mentre stava male, perché non se lo ricordava. Erano stati davanti al **_6 Gateway Drive_**, casa appartenuta a Francis Scott e Zelda Fitzgerald e nella quale, tra il 1922 e il 1924, erano state messe le basi per _Il Grande Gatsby_.

Attualmente era una proprietà privata ma, anche attraverso le sbarre del cancello, era possibile vedere il grande immobile tinteggiato di chiaro, circondato da un giardino ben curato e incorniciato dagli alberi che – come gli aveva detto Eddie – in primavera si riempivano di delicati fiori rosa.

Ora i due se ne stavano seduti a un tavolino esterno di un bar, con una bevanda calda in mano, a godersi la tiepida giornata ottobrina.

«E tu, Eddie? Hai mai letto _Il Grande Gatsby_?»

Eddie non pensò molto alla risposta da dargli. «Durante il College. Vivendo qui, poi, è praticamente impossibile non averlo fatto. La prendono quasi come una bestemmia.»

Sorrise e Richie fece lo stesso.

«Tu? L’ hai mai letto?»

«Alle superiori, anche se preferisco di gran lunga _Tenera è la notte_.»

Sul viso di Eddie comparve un altro sorriso, Richie gli lesse negli occhi un po’ di stupore.

«Chi l’avrebbe mai detto… Richard Tozier era un secchione.»

Richie posò i gomiti sui braccioli metallici della sedia. «Dovrei sentirmi offeso per il tono che hai usato, Eddie. Credevi che fossi uno scansafatiche a scuola?»

Eddie abbassò lo sguardo, sorridendo imbarazzato.

«Ero molto bravo a scuola. L’unico punto debole della mia pagella era la condotta, pessima. Non stavo mai fermo e, cosa ancora più importante, non riuscivo a stare mai zitto. I professori segnavano il votaccio su carta, ma chiudevano un occhio per via di quello che adesso si chiama ADD**2** e del rendimento.»

Richie aveva dovuto sgobbare per riuscire a essere uno studente con una pagella impeccabile, proprio per via del suo disturbo, ma ce l’aveva fatta.

Gran parte dei suoi successi scolastici era dovuto, in realtà, alla pazienza di sua madre.

Maggie Tozier aveva avuto le sue difficoltà nel gestire Richie, ma non aveva mai mollato. Uno dei modi che aveva trovato per fargli dare una calmata – a parte l’Adderal e il Ritalin – era stato quello di piazzarlo davanti a un libro.

Per molti sarebbe sembrato un controsenso e probabilmente anche controproducente, ma Richie non aveva mai dato delle colpe a sua madre per questo. Erano gli anni cinquanta**3** e le conoscenze su quel disturbo erano quelle che erano. La donna aveva cercato di fare solamente quello che credeva fosse meglio per lui: se non riesci a concentrarti, ti obbligo a concentrarti.

Richie non sarebbe più stato in grado di contare il numero di libri che aveva fatto volare, letteralmente, dentro la sua camera o addirittura fuori dalla finestra per via della frustrazione ma alla fine aveva vinto lui.

I suoi voti scolastici ne avevano giovato e anche la felicità di sua madre e suo padre.

Anche all’università, nonostante avesse passato gran parte del suo tempo a fare baldoria, era riuscito comunque a dare il massimo. Era bravo o forse aveva un grande fattore _C_.

«Io ho iniziato a leggere _davvero_, solamente quando ho iniziato l’università.» Ammise Eddie, con un velo d’imbarazzo nel tono di voce. «Certi libri, secondo mia madre, non erano adatti.»

«Quindi l’università ti ha portato qualcosa di buono.»

Richie si limitò a commentare così e a sorridere. Aveva capito che la madre di Eddie fosse come minimo paranoica, ma non aveva mai espresso il pensiero ad alta voce.

Era abbastanza ovvio, poi, che tutte le paranoie di Eddie derivassero più dalla madre e dal modo in cui lo aveva cresciuto, piuttosto che dall’uomo stesso.

Come se Eddie gli avesse letto nel pensiero, si giustificò.

«Non penso che lei sia sempre stata così.» Disse, continuando a sorseggiare il suo tè. «Mio padre è morto di cancro quando avevo tre anni**4** e credo che sia stato questo a terrorizzarla. Ha sempre avuto paura che potesse succedere qualcosa anche a me, per via della mia salute cagionevole.»

«Capisco.» Richie accompagnò la parola con un gesto del capo.

Tra i due calò il silenzio, cosa che non gli piaceva affatto. Poggiò la tazza sul piattino e piegò le braccia, mettendo le mani dietro la testa.

«Continuiamo a camminare, ti va?»

Fu lui a offrire il giro al bar e i due presero una strada alternativa per tornare all’appartamento, potendo comunque osservare angoli della città mai visti da Richie.

A un certo punto della camminata, Richie arrestò il passo e rimase a guardare l’insegna di un negozio dalle serrande ancora chiuse. Eddie fu costretto a fermarsi e tornare indietro, poiché non si era reso conto che avesse continuato a camminare da solo.

«Ti piace il cibo cinese?» Domandò Richie, con il naso ancora all’insù e le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

«Si, mi piace il cibo cinese… e tu hai appena trovato uno dei ristoranti più validi della città.»

Richie abbassò lo sguardo, quando l’altro ritornò al suo fianco e decise di non pensare troppo a quello che gli era appena venuta voglia di domandare, quindi parlò.

«Possiamo mangiare qui, un giorno, se ti va.»

Sapeva che si trattava di una frase del tutto innocua, era solo un invito a provare un ristorante che lui non conosceva, ma nella sua testa aveva il sapore di un vero e proprio invito.

_Forse dovresti avvisare anche lui, non ti pare?_

«Certo.» Gli rispose, Eddie, accompagnando l’assenso con un grande sorriso – _uno più bello del solito_. «Perché no?»

Richie, nella sua testa, esultò.

**Notte di Halloween**

Come se quello per la cena non bastasse, verso la metà del mese Richie invitò Eddie per un altro avvenimento – questa volta una festa ben conosciuta: Halloween.

Quando era bambino, Richie adorava Halloween. Sua madre gli cuciva un vestito in modo che potesse trasformarsi in uno di quei mostri dei film horror che tanto amava – di nascosto, per non perdere la faccia, li temeva pure – e suo padre lo accompagnava a fare il giro di Derry alla ricerca di caramelle, cioccolato e quando era fortunato anche qualche dollaro.

Al liceo e all’università, invece, le tradizioni si erano spostate dalla strada alle mura domestiche o dei dormitori e Richie trascorreva Halloween a guardare film horror, ingozzandosi di schifezze, oppure troppo sbronzo per ricordarsi cosa fosse successo la sera precedente.

Essendosi trasferito a Great Neck però, non avrebbe avuto altro da fare se non stare a casa e aspettare che i bambini fossero arrivati a richiedergli le caramelle – ecco perché aveva chiesto a Eddie se avesse avuto voglia di rimanere da lui, dopo aver cenato ognuno per conto proprio, a guardare film horror.

Inizialmente non gli era sembrato entusiasta dell’idea e aveva ribattuto dicendogli che non era un amante di quel tipo di film, ma Richie lo aveva convinto dicendogli che se avessero voluto avrebbero comunque potuto guardare qualsiasi altra cosa.

Eddie aveva finalmente accettato e Richie aveva passato le giornate successive ad aspettare Halloween, quasi con lo stesso entusiasmo con il quale lo aspettava quando era bambino.

Quando Eddie bussò alla sua porta erano le ventuno, qualche bambino era già passato a fargli visita, e Richie aveva appena versato i popcorn dentro una ciotola. 

«Mi casa es tu casa.» Esclamò, aprendo la porta e facendolo entrare.

D'altronde non si era dimenticato del fatto che Eddie gli avesse preparato la cena, quando stava male, e conoscesse già abbastanza bene il posto.

«Grazie.» Eddie rise e gli passò il cappotto, che Richie si premurò di appendere mentre lo squadrava un po' troppo a lungo. 

Era vestito diversamente dal solito, meno impomatato, solo con dei pantaloni neri, una camicia dello stesso colore, delle scarpe un po' più sportive e un impermeabile chiaro. Tre punti luce, dati dall'orologio, un anello e la fibbia della cintura, tutti color oro. 

«Sai, all'inizio pensavo che mi volessi chiedere di andare a fare "dolcetto o scherzetto".» Continuò, mentre andava ad accomodarsi sul divano - lo stesso nel quale si era addormentato qualche mese prima, dopo essere svenuto.

Richie afferrò la ciotola con le caramelle che aveva posato vicino alla porta d'ingresso e la mosse appena.

«Ci avevo pensato.» Era vero. «Ma pensavo che sarebbe stato... un po' sciocco.»

Eddie sorrise e posò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, chinandosi in avanti.

«Allora - a parte dare le caramelle ai bambini - cosa c'è in programma?» 

«Qualsiasi film horror ci sia in TV e sia di nostro gradimento, popcorn e...» Richie era entrato in cucina e aveva aperto il frigo «Coca-Cola, vino, birra o semplice acqua?» 

Eddie lo stupì, optando per una birra ghiacciata e Richie prese lo stesso. 

Da quando aveva preso l'influenza ed Eddie lo aveva aiutato, c'era qualcosa di diverso nel comportamento di quest'ultimo e - non ricordandosi di avergli chiesto di rimanere - Richie non riusciva a capirne proprio il motivo.

Gli passò il telecomando, dandogli modo di scegliere il primo film, e posò la ciotola di popcorn tra loro due. Era un modo facile per evitare di fare sciocchezze e per non doversi chinare sempre verso il tavolino. 

«_Psycho_, mh?!» Disse, quando Eddie scelse finalmente il film che avrebbero guardato per primo. Era già cominciato da qualche minuto, ma entrambi lo avevano sicuramente già visto.

Inizialmente rimasero in silenzio attenti a quello che succedeva ma, quando Richie notò che Eddie stava iniziando a sentirsi a disagio e a spostare lo sguardo dallo schermo, per la paura, cominciò a fare qualche commento stupido per allentare la tensione. Richie gli lasciò anche l'onere di andare ad aprire ai bambini, giusto per farlo allontanare dalla TV. 

Dopo _Psycho_, fu il turno di _The Omen_ e _L'Esorcista _\- che fu il peggiore per Eddie, che passò quasi tutti il tempo rannicchiato su sé stesso nonostante i commenti sarcastici di Richie - e, quando ormai era notte fonda, di Halloween.

I popcorn e le birre erano finiti da un pezzo ed entrambi iniziavano a perdere colpi, dando spazio al sonno e alla stanchezza.

Eddie aveva diminuito il volume, dopo un urlo che aveva fatto gelare il sangue a entrambi, e questo non aveva aiutato a tenere alta la concentrazione. 

Mentre sullo schermo una giovane Jamie Lee Curtis, nei panni di Laurie**5**, si recava a casa dei Wallace - Richie sentì Eddie scivolare sulla spalliera del divano, finché la sua testa non gli finì su una spalla e i suoi capelli praticamente in bocca. 

Inizialmente si spaventò ma poi, senza pensare, fece scivolare un braccio attorno alle spalle di Eddie e - spostando una gamba - se lo ritrovò poggiato sul petto. 

Il cambio di posizione aveva fatto spostare gli occhiali dell'uomo, che si erano sollevati. 

Sembrava tranquillo, il respiro regolare che Richie riusciva a sentire all'altezza dello stomaco. 

Stava per finire di sdraiarsi, per potersi addormentare con l'altro tra le braccia, ma si fermò. 

La mattina seguente avrebbe potuto far finta che si fosse trattato di un caso o sarebbe potuto sgattaiolare via, prima che Eddie si svegliasse, ma avrebbe comunque saputo la verità. 

Non avrebbe voluto approfittarsene, non avrebbe potuto. 

Così spostò piano il corpo di Eddie, gli tolse gli occhiali con fare amorevole, spense la TV, recuperò un cuscino e una coperta e, dopo averli sistemati, andò a dormire nella propria camera. 

_Aveva di nuovo dodici anni, più o meno, e correva stando in sella alla sua bicicletta. _

_Le strade di Derry non erano un segreto per lui, abituato a esplorarla ogni giorno. _

_Pedalava con così tanta forza, che i tendini delle ginocchia sembravano andargli a fuoco. _

_Sapeva dove stava andando: ai Barrens, a cercare i suoi amici. _

_Quando però frenò e iniziò a sentire le loro voci e il rumore dell'acqua e delle pietre che venivano spostate, si rese improvvisamente conto di non ricordarsi i loro nomi. _

_Si sporse dal parapetto del ponte e urlò, senza ottenere risultati. _

_Ci provò più volte, ma nulla. _

_Si portò le mani alla gola, cominciando a sentire il panico. Solo allora di rese conto che i suoi amici lì sotto, sembravano non avere la faccia. _

_Parlavano tra loro, ma i loro visi sembravano coperti da una patina di fumo che impediva a lui di scorgerli. _

_All'improvviso ebbe la sensazione di non essere più solo. _

_Un bambino più basso di lui, dall'abbigliamento più simile a quello di un adulto gli era comparso accanto. _

_«Non vieni a giocare con noi, Boccaccia?» _

_Richie fece per ribattere, ma l'altro si voltò e lui urlò. _

_Non solo aveva il viso coperto come gli altri ma, al posto di una delle braccia, un moncone faceva gocciolare sangue fino alla strada di cemento._ ** 6 **

Quando si svegliò - in preda agli spasimi e con il battuto accelerato - il suo primo istinto fu quello di allungare una mano verso il comodino e recuperare la droga, ma poi si ricordò che, con tutta probabilità, Eddie stava ancora dormendo in

salotto. 

L'orologio segnava le sei del mattino e questo significava che, visti tutti i film guardati, non aveva dormito poi molto tempo. 

Lasciò il letto e andò in bagno a bagnarsi la faccia con dell'acqua fredda, prima di andare a vedere se Eddie fosse ancora dove lo aveva lasciato. 

Era ancora lì. 

S'intrufolò in cucina e iniziò a preparare una colazione veloce; solo del caffè, del pane tostato e del succo di frutta che trovò nel frigorifero. 

Quando Eddie si svegliò, probabilmente per i rumori provenienti dalla cucina, non sembrò molto felice, ma piuttosto preoccupato. 

Arrivò in cucina trafelato, con i capelli completamente in disordine mentre inforcava gli occhiali - e Richie lo trovò estremamente adorabile... e fuori di sé. 

«Dovevi svegliarmi, Richie!» 

Richie aprì la bocca, sbigottito, e la richiuse.

«Era tardissimo. Pensavo che sarebbe stato meglio lasciarti dormire.»

«Mia madre sarà impazzita. Probabilmente avrà già chiamato la polizia.»

«Hai quarant'anni, Eddie.» Gli disse. «Puoi chiamarla dal telefono del salotto. Dille...» ci pensò per qualche secondo «dille che ho avuto un improvviso incontro di lavoro e ho fatto tardi. Tardissimo.» 

Eddie sembrò non essere molto convinto, forse perché poco abituato a mentire a sua madre, ma Richie non demorse.

«Bevi almeno un po' di caffè, prima di andare.»

Ed Eddie, dopo aver chiamato sua madre, rimase a bere almeno un caffè. 

**Novembre 1984**

**New York **

Richie guardò il proprio orologio da polso e bestemmiò mentalmente.

Erano le ventidue di un venerdì sera – il ventitrè novembre, per essere precisi – e lui era in ritardo “solamente” di un’ora. Era stato lui a decidere che sarebbero finalmente andati a mangiare cinese, in quel ristorante di Great Neck che aveva scoperto un mese prima, e invece era ancora nello studio.

Doveva essere una serata come tutte le altre, con la sola differenza che – una volta finito di registrare, verso le nove – Richie sarebbe sceso di sotto e lui ed Eddie sarebbero direttamente andati al ristorante, ma il suo capo e i suoi colleghi lo avevano trattenuto e non era proprio riuscito a liberarsi da quel tedio.

Quando riuscì a salutare, afferrò la giacca e fece le scale verso l’uscita il più in fretta possibile.

_Merda. Merda. Merda._

L’aria fredda gli sferzò la faccia come uno schiaffo, quando superò la porta dell’ingresso principale e all’inizio rimase un po’ a cercare la macchina di Eddie perché proprio non riusciva a vederla.

Poi, spostata un po’ sulla sinistra, notò una limousine parcheggiata che continuava a far lampeggiare i fari.

Richie stava già congelando e sentì ancora più freddo quando iniziò a pensare che quella macchina fosse lì per lui. Magari Eddie era andato via, visto il suo ritardo.

_Impossibile. Aveva fatto tardi, ma Eddie stava comunque lavorando e Richie sapeva quanto fosse professionale. Non avrebbe mai rischiato un cliente, anche se ormai lui non era solo più un cliente._

Attraversò la strada e si azzardò a bussare al finestrino del conducente, giusto per non fare una figuraccia totale entrando in una macchina non lì per lui.

Quando il finestrino si abbassò, Richie notò che si trattava davvero di Eddie. Guardava fisso davanti a sé, le mani sul volante e l’espressione imbronciata.

«Eddie perché diavolo sei di nuovo sulla limousine?» Gli chiese, ma l’espressione dell’altro divenne ancora più imbronciata e Richie cercò di raddrizzare il tiro.

«Scusa per il ritardo, davvero scusami. Mi hanno bloccato di sopra e…»

Ma Eddie non gli diede il tempo di finire la frase e richiuse il finestrino. Richie rimase per qualche secondo a fissare la lastra scura di vetro e poi si avviò, mogio, verso lo sportello posteriore. Quando se lo richiuse alle spalle, notò che anche il vetro che lo avrebbe dovuto separare dal conducente era tirato su. Possibile che fosse così tanto arrabbiato?

Si mise a sedere e azionò l’interfono. «Lo so che puoi sentirmi, avanti. Mi dispiace. Cosa devo fare, mettermi in ginocchio e supplicare perdono?»

Mentre finiva di parlare, sentì la macchina cominciare a muoversi e immettersi nel traffico. Ci riprovò almeno altre due volte a parlare con Eddie, ma nella mezz’ora che li separava da Great Neck non ricevette risposta.

Quando la macchina si fermò, Richie capì di essere arrivato a destinazione. Pensò che Eddie si fosse fermato davanti al ristorante e fece per avvicinarsi allo sportello, ma il vetro davanti a lui si abbassò del tutto e la musica, tenuta a basso volume, si propagò anche nella parte posteriore dell’automobile. Scivolò lungo tutto il sedile, per arrivare più vicino al vetro e poter vedere Eddie, ma lo vide solo afferrare delle cose e scendere dalla macchina; successivamente lo sportello dal quale era entrato si aprì.

Eddie fece la sua comparsa, con un fagotto tra le braccia che Richie riconobbe essere una coperta.

«Eddie, scusa.» Ripeté, prima che l’altro lo fulminasse con lo sguardo.

«Un’ora, Richie.» Ringhiò, Eddie, fulminandolo ancora. «Più la mezz’ora per tornare qui.»

«Lo so, lo so, ma non sono riuscito proprio a liberarmi. Ero davvero contento per questa cena…» questo se lo lasciò sfuggire «ma non so che altro dire per poterti chiedere scusa.»

Mentre blaterava, però, non si era corto che Eddie fosse intento a fare altro e non lo stesse ascoltando. La coperta che si era portato dietro era stata adagiata sul pavimento della macchina ed Eddie aveva aperto uno dei vani laterali, iniziando a estrarre dei piatti di carta, dei calici e delle posate.

«Sai cosa ho fatto durante quest’ora?» Gli disse, spingendo l’angolo di un altro vano per poterlo aprire. «Sarei potuto andare via e costringerti a prendere un taxi, ma ho deciso di essere buono e andare a prendere la cena da qualche parte.»

Richie lo guardò a bocca aperta, mentre Eddie iniziava a posare sulla coperta le confezioni d’asporto di cibo cinese. La macchina si riempì del profumo peculiare di fritto e soia; per ultima prese una bustina, contenente due biscotti della fortuna e li mise vicino all’altra roba.

«Mio salvatore… stavo morendo di fame.» Esclamò Richie, ancora incredulo e pieno d’entusiasmo. «E a dire la verità iniziavo a credere che non mi avresti più rivolto la parola.»

Fece per aprire una delle confezioni più piccole, per aiutare l’altro, ma ricevette solo una pacca su una mano.

«Ahi!» Esclamò, massaggiandosi la pelle dolorante.

Eddie si mise a ridere.

«Girati e apri il frigobar. C’è del vino.»

«Ma c’è tutto qua dentro?» Gli domandò, mentre afferrava la bottiglia di rosso ancora chiusa – notando che non fosse l’unica nel frigo - quasi come se non fosse mai salito su una macchina del genere.

«Questa macchina è attrezzata per… beh, praticamente qualsiasi cosa.»

Richie prese uno dei due bicchieri, dopo aver aperto la bottiglia con il cavatappi, e lo riempì per poterlo poi ripassare all’altro. Eddie però lo afferrò e lo posò davanti a sé, mentre continuava ad aprire le confezioni di carta e di alluminio.

Mentre stava riempiendo il proprio, gli venne in mente che sicuramente, nascosta da qualche parte, vi era anche una scatola di preservativi. Per qualche motivi idiota, gli venne da pensare a quante persone avessero fatto i loro comodi lì dentro. Sollevò lo sguardo verso Eddie, che sembrò capire esattamente quello a cui stava pensando.

Senza celare il suo imbarazzo, che gli comparve sul viso come un flebile rossore, Eddie si mise a ridere.

«Tranquillo.» Gli disse. «Mi conosci, no? Questa macchina è più sterilizzata di un ospedale.»

In quel momento, Richie non seppe nemmeno dire perché mai gli fosse venuto un dubbio simile. Figurarsi se con l’ipocondria, Eddie avrebbe mai lasciato la macchina in condizioni pessime. Se avevano steso una coperta sul pavimento e ci stavano per mangiare sopra, era proprio perché lì ci si poteva davvero mangiare senza preoccuparsi.

«Giusto, come ho fatto a non pensarci?»

Richie prese la propria forchetta e infilzò un raviolo di carne, per poi portarselo alla bocca senza fare troppi complimenti.

Eddie lo guardò male e, come a dargli una lezione di buona educazione, afferrò la teglia in alluminio e si versò due ravioli nel piatto.

«Che c’è? Non dovevo?» Gli domandò Richie, piegando un braccio per coprirsi la bocca ancora un po’ piena di cibo.

Lo guardò scuotere la testa e usare la mano libera dalla forchetta per togliersi i capelli dalla faccia.

Mentre si appropriava di un involtino primavera, Richie ringraziò la sua buona stella per averlo fatto ritardare.

Sarebbe stato contento ugualmente se avesse cenato con Eddie al ristorante, ma probabilmente sarebbero stati entrambi costretti da tutte quelle regole sociali esistenti, che li avrebbero ostacolati dall’essere solamente loro stessi – attimi nei quali si parlava con la bocca piena compresi.

Passarono la cena a parlare delle loro rispettive giornate, con Eddie che non smetteva di ricordargli del suo ritardo, giusto per assillarlo, tra una battuta di Richie e l’altra, fatte più che altro per il piacere di vedere Eddie ridere, e una bottiglia di vino e l’altra il tempo passò senza nemmeno che se ne rendessero conto.

Quando anche l’ultima porzione di pollo alle mandorle finì nei loro stomaci, Richie afferrò la busta con i biscotti della fortuna e si mise più comodo, alzandosi per poi lasciarsi andare sul sedile.

«Sono pieno!» Esclamò, strofinandosi con una mano all’altezza dello stomaco. Iniziò ad aprire la busta, mentre continuava a osservare Eddie che si premurava di portare vicino a loro la rimanenza della bottiglia di vino e si metteva sedere accanto a lui.

Vicino, come quando erano sul divano dell’appartamento e guardavano film dell’orrore. Le gambe allungate davanti a loro, che si sfioravano spalla contro spalla.

_Troppo vicino. _

«Dimmi la verità…» gli disse «sapevi già che non saremmo andati al ristorante. Altrimenti non saresti venuto con la limo.»

Quando si voltò, Eddie aveva lo sguardo basso e sorrideva – poi cominciò a parlare, ma senza voltarsi a guardarlo.

«All’inizio del mese era il mio compleanno.»

Richie si ritrasse appena e gli diede un colpo leggero su una spalla. «Perché diavolo non me l’hai detto, Eddie Spaghetti?!»

Per una volta, l’altro sembrò non prendersela per via del nomignolo.

«Era la tua settimana libera e non sarei comunque riuscito a liberarmi.»

Non ci volle molto perché Richie capisse che, l’ultima frase, era riferita a Sonia.

«Avresti potuto dirmelo dopo.»

Eddie scosse il capo. «Non volevo disturbarti.»

Richie non gli disse che non gli avrebbe recato alcun disturbo, ma si limitò a porgergli la busta con i biscotti in modo che fosse lui a prendere il primo.

Quando li aprirono, le briciole ricaddero sulle loro gambe e sul tessuto dei sedili.

Richie guardò il proprio bigliettino e si sentì improvvisamente preso in giro dall’universo.

_Sembra sempre impossibile, finché non viene fatto._ ** 7 **

Si sporse alla sua sinistra, per sbirciare il bigliettino di Eddie ma riuscì a scorgere solamente la parola _paura_.**8**

Sembrava che Eddie non volesse mostrargli il proprio biglietto, perché si ritrasse appena e lo posò dall’altra parte rispetto a lui.

Richie appallottolò il proprio e se lo mise in tasca.

«Non vuoi farmelo leggere eh?! Allora non leggerai il mio.»

Una ripicca come se, improvvisamente, avesse di nuovo cinque anni. Mentre ridevano entrambi e la conversazione sembrava morire, dando spazio al silenzio, dalla radio partì una nuova canzone che riportò Richie nel 1980 e anche un po’ più indietro, quando la sua vita era fatta di notti che non sembravano avere mai fine, fiumi di alcol, droga e una scopata diversa ogni settimana.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we see_

_No I won't be afraid_

_No I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Richie si schiarì la voce, perché più la musica andava avanti e più il silenzio dentro la macchina si faceva pesante.

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_And the mountain should crumble to the sea_

Si mise su un fianco, allontanandosi appena da Eddie e lo vide fare altrettanto. Ora se ne stavano l’uno davanti all’altro, in silenzio, mentre la musica continuava ad andare avanti.

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_ ** 9 **

Richie riusciva a sentire la vicinanza della mano di Eddie alla sua, se si fosse mosso avrebbe potuto intrecciare le dita con quelle dell’altro. Gli si spezzò il respiro in gola, quando sentì effettivamente la loro pelle sfiorarsi appena; ma non era stato lui a muoversi, ad avere il coraggio, ma Eddie. Aveva sollevato appena l’indice e aveva toccato le sue dita.

Richie abbassò lo sguardo, senza pensare al fatto che il sentirsi scoperto avrebbe potuto far allontanare l’altro, e poi lo risollevò proprio per cercare di fissarlo in faccia. Eddie, per quello che era riuscito a notare, non sembrava avere intenzione di ritrarsi ma, anzi, gli sorrise appena. Le guance gli si erano colorate di rosso e non per il vino. Lo stava fissando con sguardo supplichevole, ma non perché stesse elemosinando qualcosa, no; sembrava che gli volesse dire che quello era il massimo del coraggio che sarebbe riuscito a trovare.

_Vaffanculo, Richie. Vuoi un invito su carta bollata?_

Si mosse velocemente – un po’ perché aveva paura di aver capito male per il troppo vino, un po’ perché aveva paura di perdere quel briciolo di coraggio che gli sembrava di aver trovato – sollevando il braccio e posando la mano sul collo di Eddie, le dita dietro la base della nuca per avvicinarlo a sé.

Quando posò le labbra su quelle dell’altro, sentì queste ultime inarcarsi appena come se Eddie stesse sorridendo – probabilmente perché i suoi baffi gli stavano facendo il solletico, non sarebbe stata una novità in una situazione del genere.

La novità invece stava nel fatto che Richie non forzò Eddie ad approfondire quel bacio, continuò a baciarlo a fior di labbra come se fossero ancora due ragazzini alla loro prima esperienza.

Era una cosa che quando gli era capitata con altri partner, in età adulta, in realtà lo aveva disturbato parecchio, ma gli piaceva baciare Eddie così, _gli piaceva Eddie_.

_Tanto, troppo. _

I pensieri intrusivi, che aveva avuto nella vasca da bagno qualche mese prima – quelli che aveva cacciato con prepotenza – si rifecero vivi all’improvviso e il cuore batté in modo strano, non più per la felicità ma per il terrore.

Un conto era un bacio, un conto era che Eddie potesse effettivamente – per quanto fosse più propenso ai sentimentalismi di lui – ricambiare quello che ormai Richie era praticamente certo di provare. Quello che, per una volta, sentiva anche nel petto e non solamente in mezzo alle gambe.

Eddie mugolò, quando le loro labbra s’incontrarono un’altra volta ma Richie si decise ad allontanarsi. Lasciò la mano dietro la testa di Eddie, con le dita sotto a quel mucchio di boccoli biondi, e posò la fronte contro quella dell’altro, gli occhi ancora chiusi.

«È il caso che scenda dalla macchina e torni a casa ora, Eddie.»

Lo sguardo di Eddie si fece improvvisamente preoccupato.

«Ho… ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?» Gli chiese.

Beata innocenza.

«No! No, Eddie.» Scosse la testa. «Sono io che ho paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato.»

Il suo atto di coraggio, per la serata, fu ammettere quello e lo stesso scendere da quella limousine.

Se fosse rimasto lì dentro, avrebbe sicuramente detto qualcosa di troppo o fatto qualcosa di troppo e avrebbe rovinato ogni cosa. Qualsiasi cosa fosse quella che era appena successa.

«Grazie per la cena.» Gli disse, sorridendogli.

Eddie lo seguì all’aria aperta, per ritornare al posto di guida e ripercorrere la strada verso casa.

Di solito, Richie era bravo una volta che si arrivava a quel punto della serata – o della mattinata seguente – perché si limitava a comportarsi da vero e proprio coglione: _davvero una bella esperienza, ma ognuno va per la propria strada_.

Ora, invece, non sapeva cosa dire e nemmeno se fosse il caso di aggiungere qualcosa.

Fu di nuovo Eddie a levargli quel peso.

«Ci… ci vediamo domani, ti va?»

Dal tono di voce, a Richie parve che si aspettasse una risposta positiva o la solita frase di circostanza ti chiamo io, che poi non avrebbe mai più portato a nulla. Sarebbero tacitamente spariti dalla vita dell’altro magari gli avrebbe anche trovato un nuovo autista, ma Richie non aveva nessuna intenzione di sparire dalla vita di Eddie nonostante la poca dimestichezza nel trovare un comportamento adeguato.

«Puoi passare quando vuoi Eddie, senza chiamare prima.»

Di solito era sempre così, uno chiamava l’altro e solamente dopo s’incontravano ma, d’altronde, Richie era solo e non c’era proprio bisogno che Eddie lo chiamasse. Se non erano giornate lavorative, non aveva quasi mai nulla da fare e, anche se forse in un modo che Eddie non avrebbe compreso, era un modo per dirgli che gli avrebbe sempre fatto piacere vederlo e non c’era altro che lui.

Fece per andarsene ma, arrivato a metà del vialetto, si voltò e lo chiamò.

«Eddie!» Tornò indietro di corsa, gli si parò davanti e lo baciò un’altra volta, anche se velocemente. «Buona notte.»

Questa volta se ne andò via senza guardarsi indietro. Quella notte, dopo che inizialmente non riuscì a chiudere occhio per l’agitazione, scivolò in un sonno profondo e senza incubi.

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Non penso nemmeno ci sia bisogno di mettere un link, ma lo farò lo stesso.  
Imagine di John Lennon, la potete trovare qui: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYEjelH5ezU.
> 
> 2- Si specula sempre sul fatto che il book!Richie abbia un Disturbo da Deficit d’Attenzione/Iperattività – tanto che viene preso spesso in considerazione come “punto di riferimento letterario” anche da chi ha davvero questo disturbo.  
Richie, poi, dice “per via di quello che adesso si chiama ADD”, perché era così che si chiamava dopo la pubblicazione del DSM-III nel 1980. L’acronimo ADHD entrerà nella versione revisionata del DSM-III del 1987, quindi era ancora troppo presto per utilizzarla.
> 
> 3- Nella serie, Richie è nato nel 1950. Lo vediamo quando torna a Derry e Pennywise gli fa vedere la targa del Paramount con la scritta “Born 1950 – Died 1990”.  
Nel libro, visto che io sto tenendo conto di quelle date in realtà, nel capitolo 11 (“Le passeggiate”) si dice che Richie, il 13 maggio del 1957, aveva dieci anni – quindi il book!Richie è nato nel 1946/1947.
> 
> 4- Il padre di Eddie muore di cancro nel 1951, quando Eddie ha cinque anni. Subito dopo lui si ammala, prendendosi una brutta bronchite ed ecco l’ipocondria di Sonia Kaspbrak.  
Nel libro, molti dei genitori dei Losers muoiono di cancro ed è – appunto – una fissa di Sonia.
> 
> 5- L’ultimo film è “Halloween” del 1978. 
> 
> 6- Ovviamente, il bambino accanto a Richie è Eddie.
> 
> 7- “Sembra sempre impossibile, finché non viene fatto.” – Nelson Mandela
> 
> 8- “Tutto ciò che vuoi è dall’altra parte della paura.” – Jack Canfield. Nato nel 1944, autore americano e oratore motivazionale.
> 
> 9- Canzone del 1961 di di Ben E. King, scritta da quest’ultimo, Jerry Leiber e Mike Stoller per i Drifters – io ho deciso di usare la mia versione preferita, quella del 1975 sempre di John Lennon.  
(Se non si fosse capito, amo John Lennon).  
Una piccola curiosità è che dà il titolo a – ed è colonna sonora di - “Stand by me – Ricordo di un’estate”. Il film è del 1986 ed è tratto da un racconto di Stephen King appartenente alla raccolta “Stagioni Diverse”.  
Nella versione di John Lennon, la trovate qui: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqB8Dm65X18


	5. Dicembre-Gennaio 1984/1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _All’inizio di dicembre, Great Neck sembrava essere stata completamente sopraffatta dallo spirito natalizio._  
Le strade, i negozi e persino le case erano stati coperti da luci scintillanti e addobbi di ogni tipo senza che la cittadina perdesse la sua solita nota chic e si cadesse nell’esagerazione.  
Nelle piazze, alle entrate dei parchi e al molo erano state allestite bancarelle simili a quelle del quattro luglio, ma più ricche di contenuti: piccoli ninnoli da poter usare come regali, libri antichi, dischi in vinile ma anche cioccolata calda, caldarroste e zabaione, profumi che attiravano i bambini come api ai fiori. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B. Salve! Se avevate prestato attenzione in precedenza, potreste aver notato che i capitoli sono passati dall’essere 7 all’essere 8. Questo perché, dopo averci attentamente pensato, ho deciso che ci sarà un capitolo “in più”. Con queste due parole, intendo proprio dire che sarete liberi - una volta arrivati a “Maggio 1985” di leggere il capitolo successivo oppure di non farlo. La storia, d’altronde, s’intitola “Un anno in più” ma per renderla davvero completa ai miei occhi e per l’interezza del suo significato, dovevo aggiungerlo.  
Questo, il capitolo successivo e quello che ho deciso di aggiungere sono il fulcro di questa long. Tralasciando l’idea di dare a Richie ed Eddie un anno in più, gran parte di quello che volevo esprimere si troverà in questi capitoli.

[ ](https://ibb.co/qmpBR62)

**Dicembre-Gennaio 1984/1985**

**Dicembre 1984**

**Great Neck, New York**

All’inizio di dicembre, Great Neck sembrava essere stata completamente sopraffatta dallo spirito natalizio.

Le strade, i negozi e persino le case erano stati coperti da luci scintillanti e addobbi di ogni tipo senza che la cittadina perdesse la sua solita nota _chic_ e si cadesse nell’esagerazione.

Nelle piazze, alle entrate dei parchi e al molo erano state allestite bancarelle simili a quelle del quattro luglio, ma più ricche di contenuti: piccoli ninnoli da poter usare come regali, libri antichi, dischi in vinile ma anche cioccolata calda, caldarroste e zabaione, profumi che attiravano i bambini come api ai fiori.

Le attrazioni più belle, però, erano state installate nello spiazzo di terra vicino al _Ravine Park_, proprio vicino all’acqua: una giostra vecchio stile, con la musica e i cavalli intarsiati e una grande ruota panoramica. Ad _E Shore Rd_ era stato messo in piedi una sorta di mercato all’aperto, che a seconda dei punti sembrava simile a un vero e proprio luna park.

Richie aveva invitato Eddie a fare una passeggiata proprio lì, più che altro per togliersi lo sfizio di salire sulla suddetta ruota panoramica e potersi beare della vista di _Great Neck_ dall’alto – cosa che, nella sua testa, vedeva come meravigliosa.

Dopo il loro primo bacio, la sera della cena nella limousine, si era creata la tacita consapevolezza di essere una coppia; tacita, perché i due non avevano mai sfiorato l’argomento a voce alta e - forse - non ce n’era bisogno.

Il loro rapporto, comunque, non era cambiato più di tanto se non si prendeva in considerazione il fatto che Richie poteva finalmente guardare Eddie con uno sguardo che avrebbe riservato a un amante e per il fatto che lo poteva finalmente stringere a sé e baciare quando voleva.

_No, non proprio quando voleva._ Era pur sempre il 1984 e vivevano a _Great Neck_ \- posto carino, ma sicuramente conservatore su questo aspetto. La vista dei loro baci era riservata alla macchina che Eddie usava per andare a prenderlo dopo il lavoro e alle pareti dell’appartamento di Richie, dove Eddie aveva cominciato a trascorrere sempre più tempo - senza però mai dormire nel suo stesso letto.

Quando era solo e gli capitava di pensarci, Richie non poteva che ridere di sé stesso. Mesi prima, proprio quelle due cose gli avrebbero fatto saltare i nervi. Anche a _Beverly Hills_, ovviamente, c’erano episodi di omofobia e vista la sua posizione di personaggio pubblico - proprio per contratto - gli era stato sconsigliato di farsi vedere in giro con un partner di sesso maschile, ma a Richie non piaceva molto l’idea di stare nascosto. Non sbandierava ai quattro venti la propria bisessualità, ma nemmeno cercava di nasconderla se l’occasione glielo permetteva.

E poi nessuno dei suoi tanti _partner_ occasionali aveva mai dormito al di fuori del suo letto e, cosa ancora più importante, non gli era mai capitato di non fare sesso con uno di loro.

Richie aveva sempre pensato - quando lo aveva fatto - che se si fosse mai innamorato, sarebbe stato tutto un fuoco tra le lenzuola, ma ora che iniziava a capire di esserlo davvero le cose non erano così. Certo aveva parecchie difficoltà nello staccarsi da Eddie quando capitava che cominciassero a baciarsi, ma nessuna intenzione di affrettare i tempi o di obbligare l’altro a fare qualcosa che non si sentisse di fare. Non voleva fare nulla che potesse portare Eddie ad allontanarsi da lui, ad andarsene, rischiando di rimanere da solo.

Anche ora che stavano facendo una cosa del tutto normale, come camminare per strada, Richie aveva grosse difficoltà nel distogliere lo sguardo da Eddie. Se ne stava di fianco a lui, mentre camminavano nel bel mezzo del corridoio creato dalle bancarelle natalizie, ma non riusciva a guardare davanti a sé.

Eddie doveva essersi scocciato di sentirsi fissato e alla fine si mise a parlare, senza però guardarlo in faccia.

«Se continui a fissarmi, rischi di non vedere dove metti i piedi e di cadere.» Lo disse sorridendo, come se lo stesse prendendo in giro.

«Beh ne sarebbe valsa la pena.» Rispose, Richie, sogghignando e senza pensarci sollevò un braccio e lo mise attorno alle spalle di Eddie.

Si arrestarono entrambi come se fossero stati colpiti da una scossa, poiché stavano in un posto pubblico e pieno di gente.

_Sei un coglione._

Per fortuna, Richie ebbe i riflessi abbastanza pronti per raddrizzare il tiro. Si allontanò un pochino da Eddie, tenendo comunque il braccio attorno alle sue spalle, e lo forzò a chinarsi prima d’infilare una mano tra i suoi capelli e cominciare a scompigliarglieli.

«Ehi! Richie! Lasciami stare.»

Però stavano ridendo entrambi, mentre qualche passante li osservava sorridente e qualcun altro perplesso.  
Richie lo liberò dalla stretta ed Eddie si raddrizzò, sistemandosi i vestiti stropicciati, i capelli e gli occhiali.

«Sei un imbecille.» Gli disse, con un’espressione sul viso che non aveva niente a che fare con il suo tono di voce stizzito.

Si rimisero a camminare. «Scusami, ma non sapevo come altro fare. Mi sono fatto prendere dall’entusiasmo.»

«Ho notato.»

Mentre proseguivano, due bambini li superarono di corsa mentre dietro di loro la loro madre urlava qualcosa. Richie sorrise, perché anche lui era un bel furfante quando era solo un bambino, ma poi fu come se fosse stato congelato e si bloccò.

Un rumore fortissimo - o almeno lui lo percepì tale, nonostante il vociare della gente - lo fece fermare e l’uomo sentì distintamente le proprie mani tremare.

Uno di quei due piccoli birbanti si era diretto poco più avanti e si era fermato innanzi a una bancarella piena di palloncini rossi, gialli, bianchi e verdi; preso dall’euforia, aveva cominciato a toccarli e a tirare le cordicelle che li tenevano legati, impedendo che volassero via.

Il continuo stuzzicarli aveva fatto esplodere due di essi ed era stato questo a far fermare l’uomo.**1**

«Che c’è?» Gli chiese Eddie, dopo aver seguito la direzione del suo sguardo. «Hai paura dei palloncini?»

Lo stava prendendo in giro, Richie riuscì a capirlo dal tono della sua voce, e non lo biasimò: un uomo cresciuto con la paura dei palloncini non era per niente credibile.

«Odio il rumore che fanno quando esplodono.» Ammise. «E poi succede sempre all’improvviso, ti prendono sempre impreparato.»

Eddie sorrise e posò una mano sulle sue spalle, per dargli una spinta e farlo continuare a camminare.

«Non ti preoccupare.» Era sempre divertito dalla situazione e si avvicinò appena in modo che potesse sentirlo solo lui. «Ti posso proteggere io dai palloncini, Richie.»

Quando arrivarono davanti al base della ruota panoramica, furono costretti a fare qualche minuto di fila poiché erano preceduti da bambini e genitori.

«Sei pronto?» Gli chiese Richie che, nonostante non stesse più nella pelle, aveva notato l’esordio dell’ansia di Eddie quando avevano preso posto.

L’uomo strinse la sbarra di metallo, che doveva servire per la sicurezza, e fece un cenno di assenso con il capo. Quando si staccarono da terra, poiché la ruota aveva cominciato a muoversi, Eddie chiuse con forza gli occhi e il respiro accelerò.

Richie avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma erano ancora troppo vicini agli sguardi della gente per poterlo fare, così si limitò ad avvicinare la propria mano a quella di Eddie e a sfiorargli le dita.

Eddie riaprì gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui.

«Quanto dura il giro?»

«Venticinque minuti, così mi hanno detto; dieci per salire, per cinque minuti staremo bloccati in cima e altri dieci minuti per scendere.»

Per i primi dieci minuti della salita, rimasero entrambi in silenzio. Eddie era troppo preoccupato e Richie era troppo preso dal panorama che, pian piano che salivano, si faceva sempre più vasto e spettacolare.

«Guardali, Eddie.» Disse, osservando le persone sotto di loro. «Da quassù sembrano tante piccole formiche.»

Ma Eddie continuava a non riuscire a guardare giù, teneva le mani strette sulla sbarra e cercava di osservare il panorama solamente in linea retta.

Richie gli sfiorò un braccio con una mano e poi gli cinse le spalle.

«Che fai, Richie?» La voce di Eddie uscì fuori con un tono stridulo. «Anche quassù non è il caso che…»

«Quassù?» Richie rise. «Quassù non ci vedrà nessuno, Eddie.»

Gli lasciò le spalle e fece scivolare la mano sinistra lungo il suo braccio, andando a cercare la mano che stava ancora stretta al pezzo di metallo - sentì Eddie rilassarsi un po’, sotto al suo tocco.

Sollevò anche la mano destra e andò a posarla sul viso di Eddie, per poterlo accarezzare.

«Quassù posso fare questo.» Disse, prima di chinarsi appena su di lui e baciarlo sulle labbra.

**26 Dicembre 1984**

Purtroppo, Richie aveva passato la Vigilia e il giorno di Natale da solo.

Eddie non era riuscito in nessun modo ad abbandonare sua madre durante quelle due giornate, anche se il giorno precedente si era premurato di chiamarlo per fargli gli auguri e promettergli che non sarebbe mancato per poter festeggiare con lui, esattamente quel mercoledì nel giorno di Santo Stefano.

Richie era stato preso da un’incredibile euforia, che probabilmente non provava da quando era solo un bambino e non aspettava altro che aprire tutti i regali che trovava sotto l’albero.

Da quando aveva terminato l’università e aveva iniziato a lavorare, infatti, i suoi Natali non erano stati dei migliori – agli occhi degli altri potevano sembrare meravigliosi, ma non ai suoi.

Si era trattato di feste movimentate, con la musica alta e con tanta gente, più della metà della quale non conosceva e invece si approcciava a lui come se fossero stati amici da una vita, per il semplice fatto che si trattava di una persona famosa.

Nonostante questo, non era mai arrivato al punto da odiare quel periodo dell’anno, piuttosto si limitava a lasciarselo scivolare addosso come se si trattasse di una semplice lunghissima pausa dai doveri lavorativi.

Quel Natale, però, sarebbe stato diverso. Era quello che Richie sentiva o perlomeno sperava.

Non riuscendo a rimanere fermo nell’appartamento – ripulito e sistemato per l’occasione – Richie era sceso per strada e aveva aspettato Eddie all’ingresso del complesso.

Eddie era arrivato verso le otto di sera, accompagnato da un taxi, impeccabile come sempre nell’abbigliamento. Richie, invece, si era limitato a mettersi una giacca scura per rendere un po’ più eleganti un paio di jeans scuri e una camicia inamidata.

Quando era sceso dalla macchina, Richie aveva fatto finta di non notare la busta che l’altro teneva in mano – busta che, probabilmente, conteneva un regalo per lui.

«Hai cambiato gli occhiali?» Gli chiese, dopo averlo salutato e aver iniziato a camminare verso l’entrata. La montatura era più fine rispetto a quella precedente e color oro.

«Un regalo di mia madre.»

Richie avrebbe davvero voluto fare una battuta, ma riuscì a frenarsi.

«Ti stanno bene.» Gli disse, solamente, mentre le porte dell’ascensore si aprivano e Richie gli posava una mano sulla schiena per farlo entrare.

Quando le porte si chiusero ed ebbe cliccato sul pulsante esatto del suo piano, non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere e dondolare un attimo all’indietro, portando tutto il peso del corpo sui talloni.

«Che c’è?» Gli chiese, Eddie, perché non aveva capito il motivo del suo improvviso compiacimento.

Richie sollevò di poco un braccio, l’indice puntato verso l’alto seguito dal proprio sguardo.

Sul soffitto dell’ascensore era stato appeso un piccolo ramo di vischio.

«Sbaglio o ci sono le videocamere qui dentro?» Gli domandò Eddie, sorridendo.

L’ascensore emise un suono squillante, segno che avessero raggiunto il piano scelto.

«Salvato dal gong.» Gli disse, ma senza riuscire a togliersi dalla faccia l’espressione compiaciuta.

Quando arrivarono davanti alla porta dell’appartamento, Richie afferrò la maniglia ma bloccò Eddie.

«Aspetta!» Esclamò, con un po’ troppa enfasi. «Devi chiudere gli occhi.»

Si mise dietro di lui e posò una mano sulla sua faccia, per assicurarsi. Ovviamente Eddie si ribellò, almeno inizialmente.

«Che fai, Richie?!» Cercò di divincolarsi.

«Avanti… è una sorpresa.»

A sentire quella parola, Eddie sembrò calmarsi. «Non mi piacciono le sorprese, mi fanno agitare.»

Richie sollevò gli occhi al cielo, visto che l’altro non poteva vederlo e aprì la porta con la mano libera.

«Dio, sei un guastafeste.» Gli disse, obbligandolo a fare un passo avanti e a entrare.

Lo lasciò andare, mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di loro e rimase un attimo a guardare quello che aveva preparato all’interno dell’appartamento.

«Ora puoi guardare.» Non riuscì più a non sorridere, specialmente quando vide l’espressione sul viso di Eddie cambiare - passare dal disorientato al meravigliato.

Richie ci aveva messo tutto il giorno a preparare il salone, ma vista l’espressione di Eddie ne era valsa proprio la pena.

Aveva spostato i mobili più ingombranti da un lato e al centro della sala vi era solamente un tavolino tondo, ricoperto da una tovaglia rossa bordata d’oro, e due sedie. Lì accanto un carrello per tenere vicino a loro le bevande, con una bottiglia di vino che spuntava già dal cestello con il ghiaccio.

Ma la vera sorpresa era il soffitto: vi erano stati attaccati così tanti ramoscelli di vischio, che sembrava essersi formato un grande prato verde.

«Ecco perché non hai detto niente, mentre eravamo nell’ascensore.»

Eddie continuò a osservare il soffitto, mentre cercava di togliersi la giacca e spostava la busta da una mano all’altra. Richie gli diede una mano, giusto per velocizzare le cose e posò tutto sul mobile accanto alla porta.

Vi spinse piano l’altro cingendogli la vita con entrambe le braccia, mentre lo sentiva allacciargli le proprie attorno al collo.

«Così dovrai baciarmi…» fece finta di pensarci «che ne dici di _sempre_?»

Eddie si mise a ridere e quella era una cosa che a Richie piaceva da morire, poiché aveva quel modo adorabile di chiudere gli occhi e chinare il capo in avanti, arrossendo.

Anziché baciarlo sulle labbra, però, iniziò a baciarlo sulla fronte, sul naso e sulle guance sempre più velocemente, facendolo ridere ancora più forte.

Eddie lo spinse via, quando entrambi stavano rischiando di cadere sul pavimento perché, stando abbracciati in quel modo, stavano perdendo l’equilibrio.

Richie lo vide rimettersi bene gli occhiali nuovi e asciugarsi gli occhi, che avevano iniziato a lacrimare per le risate.

«Sei un idiota, Richie.»

Lui fece finta di offendersi e mise il broncio. «Nemmeno a Natale hai intenzione di trattarmi bene?»

«Per prima cosa…» gli disse Eddie, mentre iniziava ad avviarsi verso il tavolo «te lo devi meritare e poi io ti tratto sempre bene.»

Non poteva dargli torto.

Eddie lo trattava sempre bene da quando si erano conosciuti, mesi prima, ma quando c'era da rimetterlo in riga non aveva peli sulla lingua. 

Era come se avesse trovato la persona giusta per potersi sentire bilanciato. 

Mentre Richie si avviava verso la cucina, vide l’altro guardarsi attorno - un braccio posato sullo schienale della sedia.

«Ma… sbaglio o non c’è un albero di Natale qui dentro.»

«Non sbagli affatto.»

«Mi stai dicendo che ti sei impegnato tanto per riempire il soffitto di vischio, ma non hai usato un po’ del tuo tempo per l’albero?»

Richie annuì, mentre tornava dal suo ospite con due piatti contenenti il primo. Li sistemò sulla tovaglia.

«Ecco qui.» Esclamò, mentre prendeva la bottiglia di vino e riempiva sia il suo bicchiere che quello di Eddie.

«Non dirmi che sai anche cucinare…»

Quando sentì quella frase, Richie stava mandando giù un sorso di vino ghiacciato e per poco non si strozzò.

«Cucinare, io?» Sollevò un sopracciglio e scosse la testa. «Non ho mai imparato a cucinare, tranne qualcosina. Mia madre mi ha insegnato qualche cosa prima che partissi per il college.»

Sorrise, tra sé e sé, perché si ricordò qualche episodio contenente pentole bruciate e la cucina di casa a Tozier, che per poco non prendeva fuoco. «Sai, giusto per evitare che morissi di fame o m’ingozzassi di roba scadente.»

L’idea della donna non aveva avuto molto successo, perché Richie l’aveva finita spesso in quel modo - con poca roba nel frigorifero e un sacco di schifezze nella dispensa.

«E allora da dove viene il pranzo di oggi?» Domandò Eddie, ma non gli diede veramente il tempo di rispondere poiché arrivò da solo alla risposta. «Hai ordinato tutto, non è vero?»  
«Si può comprare tutto con i soldi, Eddie.» Gli disse. «Beh… quasi tutto.»

_Non l’amore, Richie._

Eddie gli sembrò deluso dalla risposta e Richie si maledì mentalmente, aveva detto una cosa davvero stupida.

«A-aspetta.» Si alzò e andò in cucina, tornando indietro con un piatto coperto da un pezzo di carta.

«Ta-dà!» Esclamò, aprendo le braccia come un prestigiatore - quello con il piatto verso Eddie e l’altro lateralmente.

Sul piatto vi era una dozzina di biscotti con le gocce di cioccolato, decisamente imperfetti e forse cotti un po’ troppo.

«Biscotti?» Gli chiese Eddie, storcendo appena il naso. «Per la cena di Natale?!»

«Sono l’unica cosa che ho cucinato io, a parte i contorni, e tu ti lamenti? Non avevi detto di trattarmi sempre bene?»

«Ok, va bene.» Eddie si schiarì la voce. «Sono stato un maleducato, non vedo l’ora di assaggiarli.»

Richie ricoprì i biscotti e fece una sorta di piroetta su sé stesso, per tornare a posarli nell’altra stanza.

«Bugiardo.» Bofonchiò, ed Eddie rise.

La cena proseguì spedita e i loro piatti si svuotarono velocemente, anche quelli contenenti i contorni preparati da Richie che, nonostante non fossero all’altezza del resto, non si rivelarono poi totalmente da buttare.

Quando arrivarono al momento del dolce, Richie sparecchiò e portò a tavola i biscotti, con una bottiglia di un liquore più adatto per poterli consumare.

A metà strada tra la cucina e il tavolo, si fermò e fissò Eddie. Lo aveva colto in flagrante, mentre tornava al tavolo dopo aver tolto il regalo per lui dalla busta ed era intento a posarlo sul tavolo.

Richie posò il piatto lateralmente e si rimise a sedere, non vedendo l’ora di scoprire cosa ci fosse contenuto - era un pensiero sciocco che aveva tenuto silente da quando lo aveva visto dentro alla busta, appena Eddie era arrivato.

«Mi ha fatto pensare a te.» Gli disse l’uomo, mentre faceva scivolare il pacchetto verso di lui, anche se sembrò agitarsi mentre lo guardava togliere l'incarto dal pacchetto. «Ma non voglio che lo prenda nella maniera sbagliata. Voglio dire… non è quello che potresti pensare.»

Richie non capì il significato di quell'agitazione e di quelle parole, finché non sollevò il coperchio della scatola scura.

Dentro c'era un anello d'oro abbastanza grande**2**, la parte superiore quadrata e nera con un piccolo diamante incastonato al centro. 

Sapeva bene che non si trattasse di quel tipo di anello, ma non riuscì a trattenersi dal prendere un po' in giro Eddie. 

Posò la scatola sul tavolo e mise su la sua espressione più sorpresa, portandosi una mano al centro del petto e posandocela con le dita bene aperte. 

«Oh mio Dio, Eddie.» Gli disse, con un tono di voce un po' più alto e stridulo del normale. «Sono lusingato, ma non starai correndo un po' troppo?» 

Eddie si mise a ridere, ma gli diede un lieve calcio sotto al tavolo. 

«Imbecille.» Lo rimbeccò, mentre lui s'impegnava a togliere l'anello dalla scatola. «Ho visto che anche tu sei solito portarne e credevo che questo fosse adatto a te.»

«Lo è.» 

Richie aveva già infilato l'anello e lo aveva indossato all'anulare sinistro, senza però nessuna malizia. Allungò un braccio verso Eddie, mostrandogli la mano. 

«Ora potrò vantarmi con tutti.»

Eddie scosse la testa e sospirò, falsamente stufo di quella messa in scena. 

«A parte gli scherzi... grazie, Eddie. Mi piace molto.»

Poi Richie abbandonò il proprio posto a tavola, chiedendo a Eddie di aspettarlo un attimo, e andò in camera a recuperare il regalo per lui. 

«Forse avrei dovuto prenderti un anello anch'io.»

Lo canzonò ancora, mentre tornava indietro e gli porgeva una scatola abbastanza grande in un pacchetto verde e oro. 

Osservò l'altro mentre rompeva la carta con calma e sollevava il coperchio di una scatola in cuoio, anche quella proveniente da una gioielleria di Great Neck. 

Dentro c'era un orologio**2**, con il cinturino marrone e la cassa rettangolare in oro. 

«Richie, è bellissimo. Ma quanto hai speso?» 

«Grazie a Dio, me lo posso permettere.» Gli rispose. «Anzi no, non grazie a Dio. Grazie al mio sudato lavoro.»

«Blasfemo anche a Natale.»

Richie rise, mentre osservava Eddie indossare il suo regalo. 

«Natale è passato, Eddie.» Constatò. «Ormai ci stiamo già avviando verso Capodanno.»

Eddie gli domandò se a Capodanno avesse qualche cena di lavoro o roba simile.

«No, non ci penso proprio.» Probabilmente la sua espressione disse più del tono della voce. Aveva passato sin troppe feste di Capodanno finite in vomito, perdita di sensi e scatole di aspirina il giorno dopo. «Tu lo passerai con tua madre, no?»

Eddie rise, come se avesse fatto una battuta. Si portò una mano davanti alla bocca, mentre lo faceva, e si concesse un altro bicchiere di liquore.

«Mia madre sarà a letto per le nove di sera e non è un modo di dire.» Prese un sorso. «Da ciò che posso ricordare, credo di aver iniziato a festeggiare il Capodanno più o meno nel periodo dell’Università.»

«Ma prima eri in clausura o…?» A Richie sfuggì dalla bocca, perché cercava sempre di non fare battute troppo pesanti sul rapporto tra Eddie e sua madre.

Per fortuna Eddie si limitò solamente a fulminarlo con lo sguardo, ma poi rispose alla domanda.

«Più o meno.» Sospirò e allungò le gambe sotto al tavolo. «Non mi è mai importato comunque.»

«Puoi venire qui, se vuoi.» Forse la storia degli inviti gli stava sfuggendo di mano, ma la verità era che più tempo passava con Eddie e più si sentiva bene. «Ma non ti aspettare niente di tutto questo, non avrò il tempo, quindi sarà qualcosa di molto più modesto.»

«Sarebbe potuto essere anche solo un panino.»

Richie fece una smorfia. «Ma se ti sei lamentato anche per dei biscotti come _dessert_?»

Eddie allungò un braccio lateralmente e afferrò il piatto e nel mentre Richie non riuscì a fare a meno di fissare l’orologio che gli aveva regalato. Gli stava proprio bene.  
«Avanti… assaggiamo questi biscotti.» Gli disse, Eddie, prendendone uno un po’ storto. «Vediamo di che morte devo morire.»

Richie fece di nuovo finta di offendersi ed Eddie rise per l’espressione sulla sua faccia, ma i biscotti - anche se storti e un po’ stracotti - non si rivelarono poi così male.

**31 Dicembre 1984**

Come da accordi, Eddie andò a trascorrere da Richie anche il Capodanno.

Sua madre era davvero andata a dormire alle otto e mezza di sera e lui era potuto sgattaiolare via - dicendo comunque a Richie che sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa prima che la donna si svegliasse, come gli adolescenti, perché non voleva farla spaventare - per raggiungere l’appartamento.  
La cena era stata davvero più parca, rispetto a quella di Natale, nonostante Richie avesse tirato fuori per l’occasione una grande quantità di alcolici nella quale fece la sua comparsa anche una bottiglia di _champagne_.

Eddie aveva portato un vassoio di pasticcini, probabilmente per salvarsi da un altro piatto di biscotti cucinati da lui, come presente.

Avevano mangiato al solito tavolo, quello che Richie aveva usato anche per Natale, con una tranquillità tale che quando terminarono non mancava poi così tanto all’ora fatidica.

Ora che la cena era finita e si iniziava davvero a sentire l’arrivo della fine dell’anno, Richie ed Eddie si erano spostati sul balcone - sia per prendere un po’ d’aria, sia per avere la possibilità di osservare i fuochi d’artifici previsti per mezzanotte.  
Prima che Eddie arrivasse, Richie aveva acceso la radio impostando il volume in modo che la musica si sentisse ma che non li disturbasse durante la cena. Era una cosa che facevano i suoi genitori a Capodanno, tenevano sempre la musica accesa per poter ballare.  
Mentre si godevano un altro bicchiere, dall’apparecchio le note di una canzone conosciuta arrivarono fino a lì - a Richie tornarono subito in mente le volte nelle quali sua madre aveva cercato d’insegnarli a ballare, quando era piccolo.

Era un canzone smielata e d’amore, che Richie prese come se si potesse trattare di una dichiarazione non direttamente uscita dalle sue labbra.

Pensò di non potersi far scappare un’occasione simile quindi si voltò verso Eddie, posando il calice sul bordo del balcone.

«Sai ballare, Eddie?» Domandò, porgendogli una mano a mo’ d’invito. «Scommetto che un _momma’s boy,_ come te, avrà imparato a ballare.»

«E io scommetto che lo sai fare anche tu. Questa è una cosa che ti sei fatto insegnare.»

«Altrimenti come avrei fatto a fare colpo sulle ragazze?» Disse, Richie, con un ghigno di chi la sapeva molto lunga a riguardo.

«Ecco, appunto.»

Eddie buttò giù l’ultimo sorso di champagne ghiacciato e posò il bicchiere, prima di raggiungere Richie al centro del balcone. Si lasciò stringere, quando Richie gli posò una mano dietro la schiena mentre lasciò l’altra a mezz’aria e aspettò che Eddie vi posasse sopra la propria.

Cominciarono a dondolare sul posto entrambi e Richie fu davvero grato di sapere come fare, perché sarebbe stata una vergogna se avesse fatto il gradasso, per poi iniziare a pestare i piedi di Eddie.

_Are the stars out tonight  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
I only have eyes for you dear  
Sha bop sha bop_ ** 3 **

_The moon may be high  
Sha bop sha bop  
But I can't see a thing in the sky  
I only have eyes for you_

Eddie gli aveva cinto il collo con il braccio libero, posando la mano proprio alla base della sua nuca e Richie non era riuscito a trattenere un brivido.

Qualche abitante di Great Neck, che stava alla loro stessa altezza, avrebbe potuto pure vederli in quel momento, ma a Richie non importava proprio nulla.

Se avesse potuto fermare il tempo, forse lo avrebbe fatto proprio in quel momento, nonostante si ritrovasse a pensarlo spesso da quando il rapporto con Eddie aveva cambiato natura.

_You are here  
Sha bop sha bop  
And so am I  
Sha bop sha bop_

_Maybe millions of people go by  
But they all disappear from view  
And I only have eyes for you_

Quando la canzone terminò Eddie si accoccolò su Richie, posando la fronte sul suo collo e nessuno dei due smise di ballare - anche se la musica cambiò genere e loro non stavano più seguendo il ritmo.

Ballarono stretti, seguendo una musica tutta loro, finché il 1984 non diede spazio al 1985 e i due se ne resero conto solamente per via dei fuochi d’artificio, che illuminarono il cielo di _Great Neck_, per il rumore delle bottiglie che venivano stampate nel vicinato e gli auguri urlate dalla gente.

Mentre anche loro si scambiavano gli auguri, per poi baciarsi, non potevano minimamente immaginare che cosa avesse in serbo per loro quel maledetto 1985.

**Gennaio 1985**

Se è vero che alla fine dell’anno si butta via il vecchio, per far entrare il nuovo, all’inizio del 1985 Richie aveva sicuramente buttato via la sua vita da scapolo impenitente.

Gennaio era cominciato solo da qualche giorno e Richie doveva abituarsi al fatto che Eddie fosse ormai diventato una presenza fissa nella propria esistenza, o meglio che la loro relazione fosse arrivata a un punto tale da avergli lasciato uno spazio tutto suo sia in bagno che nell’armadio.

Eddie continuava a vivere con sua madre, ma stava da Richie così spesso che ormai aveva le sue cose personali: la sua sedia, la sua tazza per la colazione, il suo lato del divano e - anche se si limitavano a dormirci - del letto, perché si Eddie aveva smesso di occupare lo scomodo sofà sul quale si era addormentato più di una volta nei mesi precedenti.

Una sera Richie aveva provato a chiedergli se per caso gli andasse di andare in camera con lui - mettendo in chiaro lui stesso di non avere nessun secondo fine, anche se forse in realtà non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto - e un Eddie super in imbarazzo, con sua grande sorpresa, gli aveva detto di sì.

Nonostante la scomodità data dal dover sgattaiolare in bagno a masturbarsi o a farsi una doccia fredda la mattina presto, per non mettere l’altro in imbarazzo, Richie apprezzava l’idea di non passare più tutte le sue notti da solo.

Anzi, il non essere andato ancora a letto con Eddie - sessualmente parlando - sembrava avergli permesso di godere appieno della sensazione di dormire con qualcuno semplicemente per il piacere di ricevere calore umano e risvegliarcisi abbracciato la mattina dopo.

Esattamente come in quel momento.

Richie si era appena svegliato e la prima cosa che aveva visto - più o meno, poiché senza le lenti a contatto**4** ritornava a essere quasi completamente cieco, a meno che non indossasse quegli stupidi occhiali che aveva portato per tutta l’adolescenza e avevano fatto ridere di gusto Eddie, quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta - erano i capelli di Eddie, che se ne stava sdraiato su un fianco con le coperte tirate quasi totalmente su.

Sorrise tra sé e sé, ma si rannicchiò subito su sé stesso. Nonostante il riscaldamento centralizzato fosse acceso, era stato il freddo a svegliarlo.

Allungò una mano verso il comodino per recuperare i suoi stupidi occhiali e uscì da sotto alle coperte. Non capiva davvero perché avesse improvvisamente così tanto freddo, se perché dormisse senza calze o perché una coperta non fosse più abbastanza.

Si avviò verso l’armadio e ne prese un’altra, che adagiò piano su Eddie in modo da non svegliarlo, prima di andare in bagno per potersi togliere gli occhiali e poter tornare alla comodità delle lenti a contatto.

Solo quando entrò in salotto riuscì a capire il reale motivo di tutto quel freddo: durante la notte aveva nevicato.  
Una tempesta di neve da quello che poteva vedere, visto che nessun centimetro di _Great Neck_ sembrava essere stato risparmiato da quel bianco e glaciale abbraccio.

Aprì la portafinestra, che si affacciava sul davanzale del salotto, con difficoltà ma alla fine ci riuscì. Un po’ di neve rotolò fino ai suoi piedi nudi, costringendolo a fare un passo indietro.

Un sorriso beffardo gli si formò in volto, ma venne subito rimbeccato mentalmente dalla voce di sua madre: _No, Richard Tozier. Non andrai a infilare un po’ di neve direttamente nel pigiama di Eddie._

Rinunciò così a un’idea che, per due secondi, gli era parsa geniale e si limitò a dirigersi in camera da letto. Indossò un paio di scarpe abbastanza sportive e afferrò due dei suoi cappotti più pesanti e un maglione.  
«Eddie!» Esclamò, sedendosi con poco garbo accanto all’altro che stava ancora dormendo. «Svegliati!»  
Lo scosse per una spalla, ignorando completamente i lamenti dell’uomo. Lo osservò allungare una mano verso il comodino per recuperare gli occhiali.

«Che diavolo succede, Richie?!» Gli domandò, con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

«Su, alzati. Non fare il bambino, devi vedere una cosa.»

Eddie si mise finalmente a sedere, i capelli gonfi e scompigliati dalla notte.

«Fino a prova contraria sei tu che stai facendo il bambino.» Gli disse, decidendosi a inforcare gli occhiali e a guardarlo in faccia. «Io stavo solo dormendo. Ma che ore sono?»

Richie sbuffò, spazientito, mentre gli metteva tra le braccia il maglione e uno dei cappotti.

«Indossali, prendi un paio di scarpe e vieni in salotto.» Disse, senza riuscire più a nascondere l’entusiasmo. «Avanti.»  
Gli tolse di dosso le coperte e lo tirò un po’ per un braccio, lasciandolo andare solo quando si sentì sicuro di averlo scocciato abbastanza.

Continuò a incitarlo mentre lo osservava infilarsi i vestiti, finché non lo prese per mano e lo trascinò nell’altra stanza.

«Mi vuoi dire perché diavolo mi hai trascinato fuori dal letto e perché fa così freddo?!»

Richie si mise davanti alla porta a vetri, con le mani sui fianchi e un’espressione sulla faccia che stava a significare un “ta-da!”, quasi come se quella nevicata fosse stata merito suo.

«Oh!» Esclamò Eddie, mettendosi bene gli occhiali che gli erano scivolati sul naso per la troppa foga con la quale lo aveva tirato sino a lì.

Richie uscì sul balcone e i suoi piedi, questa volta messi al sicuro dalle scarpe, affondarono nella neve.

«Avanti!» Cercò d’incoraggiare Eddie, che si erra limitato ad avvicinarsi alla soglia e a guardare tutta quella neve gelida con un po’ d’apprensione.

«Non vorrai che venga lì fuori! Mi prenderò un accidente.»

Ma Richie non voleva un _no_ come risposta, non lo avrebbe accettato per niente. Si avvicinò e lo trascinò fuori, mettendosi alle sue spalle e spingendolo.

«Se ti ammalerai, ci penserà Sonia o sbaglio?» Sollevò le spalle. «O anche io, se vuoi.»

L’ultima frase gli venne fuori in maniera un po’ troppo allusiva ed Eddie arrossì, si tirò su il bavero del cappotto giusto per coprirsi la faccia. Richie fu quasi sicuro di averlo sentito bofonchiare un _sei un idiota_, contro la stoffa.

Gli diede un attimo le spalle, giusto il tempo di raccogliere una manciata di neve e modellarla con entrambe le mani - il freddo gli fece diventare la pelle di un intenso color rosso, perché non si era preoccupato di mettersi un paio di guanti - prima di lanciarla in direzione di Eddie.

Lo osservò dimenarsi e urlare, quando la palla lo raggiunse più o meno in faccia, facendogli quasi volare via gli occhiali.

«Richie! Che diavolo… sei impazzito?»

La neve doveva essergli finita in bocca, perché sputacchiò appena, mentre Richie caricava un altro lancio che gli andò a finire dritto tra i capelli.

«Ora torno dentro.»

«Se pensi che l’idea di riempire l’appartamento di neve mi possa spaventare, allora non hai proprio capito niente.»

Lo guardò fermarsi, forse quel guanto di sfida lo aveva smosso e fu proprio così visto che, due secondi dopo, fu Richie a beccarsi una palla di neve in faccia.

Rimase intontito per un po’, fermo sul posto a fissare Eddie che si era piegato su sé stesso e aveva iniziato a ridere in maniera quasi sguaiata.

Non era arrabbiato, ma voleva sicuramente rifarsi.

_Mica posso perdere la faccia in questo modo. No no. _

«A sì?»

Si fece avanti, con le braccia piegate davanti a sé e le dita delle mani tenute a mo’ di artigli.

«Vieni qui, Eddie.» Gli disse, scattando in avanti per riuscire a prenderlo. Corsero un po’ in tondo perché, per fortuna, Eddie non aveva deciso di sgattaiolare di nuovo dentro, finché Richie non riuscì a mettergli un braccio attorno alla vita e a trascinarlo giù.  
Si ritrovarono entrambi sdraiati sulla neve, che cominciarono a lanciarsi a piene mani mentre continuavano a ridere.

Richie afferrò Eddie per i capelli, senza fargli male, obbligandolo a reclinare la testa mentre l’idea d’infilargli la neve nel colletto del pigiama riprendeva piede nella sua testa.

Però si arrestò, poco prima di raccoglierla dal terreno, e rimase a osservare Eddie che rideva.

«Che c’è?» Gli chiese, Eddie.

_Diglielo, Richie. Non può essere poi così difficile dirgli che lo ami._

«Niente, Eddie. Non c’è niente.»

**Great Neck**

**20 gennaio 1985 (circa)**

Quel pomeriggio avevano finito di pranzare abbastanza presto, decidendo successivamente di andare a chiacchierare sul letto.

Il cibo li aveva resi stanchi e un po’ apatici, tanto che Richie aveva cominciato a pensare che non fosse stata proprio una buona idea, così si era alzato un attimo ed era andato ad accendere la radio del salotto - mettendo il volume abbastanza alto per far sì che arrivasse sino alla camera - con la speranza che questo li tenesse svegli.

Era passata qualche ora - che avevano trascorso stando tranquilli, tra una chiacchiera, una coccola e un bacio - ed ecco che si era già fatta quella di dover uscire a fare una passeggiata. L’aveva proposto Eddie e Richie aveva accettato di buon grado, aggiungendo che magari si sarebbero potuti fermare a bere un caffè da qualche parte prima di tornare a casa.

In quel momento era sdraiato su un fianco e teneva Eddie per mano, le dita intrecciate alle sue, con la voglia di uscire che diventava sempre più debole.

«È tardi, Richie.» Eddie stava ridendo, mentre lui continuava a baciargli il dorso della mano stretta nella propria. «Mi hai promesso che saremmo usciti, non fare il capriccioso.»

Richie si lamentò in maniera sommessa, perché non ne aveva proprio voglia, ma fu Eddie a mettere su un finto broncio - le labbra inarcate e gli occhi con un’espressione un po’ mogia.

Richie lasciò andare la presa sulla sua mano e si mise a sedere sul letto, con uno slancio.

«Poi sono io che devo smetterla di fare i capricci, eh?»

Eddie si mise a ridere e lui si chinò, per baciarlo in maniera frettolosa.

«Se mi dai cinque minuti, vado a prepararmi.»

L’altro uomo fece cenno di sì e Richie andò a prendere la roba che gli sarebbe servita dopo una doccia veloce.

Quando trascorri quasi vent’anni a vivere da solo, ci sono alcune cose che passano in secondo piano e la tua mente smette improvvisamente di preoccuparsene.

Basti pensare agli oggetti che si possiedono. Ciascuno di noi li mette in un determinato posto, che per via dell’abitudine diventa _il_ _loro_ posto; questo significa che ogni volta che dobbiamo prenderli ci andiamo a occhi chiusi e che se non li utilizziamo per molto tempo, invece, ci dimentichiamo di averli.

Fu esattamente quello che successe a Richie, per quanto riguardava il primo cassetto del comodino e il suo contenuto.

A ottobre, la prima volta che Eddie era andato a passare più di cinque minuti in quell’appartamento, Richie gli aveva detto _mi casa es tu casa _poiché ci credeva davvero e da quando l’altro uomo aveva cominciato a passare sempre più tempo lì dentro, aveva la libertà di frugare dove più gli aggradava, senza il permesso del padrone di casa.

Per di più, da quando aveva cominciato a frequentarlo assiduamente, gli incubi erano piano piano scivolati nel dimenticatoio e l’unico motivo per il quale Richie apriva il primo cassetto del comodino era quello di recuperare gli occhiali da vista prima di andare a dormire.

La possibilità che Eddie aprisse quel cassetto, non l’aveva minimamente sfiorato e il ricordo della droga non aveva motivo di esistere - proprio perché era diventato un’abitudine cristallizzata nella sua vita.

La musica alta gli impedì di sentire l’apertura del cassetto, che da lì non avrebbe comunque ricollegato proprio a quello e non a un altro di quelli presenti nella stanza. Rimase in bagno ancora il tempo necessario per infilarsi i pantaloni e uscì da lì solamente perché aveva deciso di cambiare la camicia da indossare.

«Ho cambiato idea, questa non mi piace oggi.» Disse, mentre varcava la soglia del bagno e aveva ancora gli occhi bassi sulla stoffa.

Quando sollevò la testa, cercando di capire come mai Eddie fosse così silenzioso e non gli rispondesse, la camicia finì sul pavimento e a lui venne quasi un infarto per il terrore.

Eddie se ne stava seduto sul bordo del letto con le gambe leggermente divaricate e le braccia lasciate morbide nel mezzo, i palmi delle mani rivolti verso l’alto, la bustina di cocaina sulla sinistra e la marijuana sulla destra.

Stava tremando, le spalle si sollevavano e abbassavano ritmicamente, e Richie capì quasi immediatamente che stesse singhiozzando.  
«Eddie…»

Si rese conto, solamente quando Eddie si decise a guardarlo in faccia, che stava proprio piangendo.

Lo guardò alzarsi e lanciare la droga da qualche parte, prima di correre fuori dalla stanza e probabilmente fuori dall’appartamento stesso.

_Sei un coglione. Sei solo un coglione. Un povero stronzo._

Non riusciva a pensare in quel momento, poiché completamente preso dal panico e il suo cervello sembrava - per una volta nella vita - muto, in black-out.

Non si mise nemmeno le scarpe e per poco non prese la brutta decisione di non mettersi nemmeno la camicia per coprirsi.

«Eddie!» Urlò, ma l’altro era già scappato fuori da lì e doveva aver preso pure le scale per fare più in fretta.

Richie si catapultò fuori dall’appartamento, mangiandosi gli scalini così velocemente che se avesse pensato un attimo a quello che stava facendo probabilmente si sarebbe trovato spiaccicato sul pavimento.

Riuscì a raggiungerlo solamente fuori dal complesso, poco più in là della porta d’ingresso. Lo afferrò per un braccio e quando Eddie si scostò, con forza, fu quasi peggio di uno schiaffo.

«Non…»

Lo guardò sollevare le braccia, mettendole tra di loro. Non voleva nemmeno che lo toccasse, decisamente peggio di uno schiaffo.

«Eddie, fammi spiegare.» Lo supplicò. «Non è come pensi.»

Lo stava davvero supplicando e lui non supplicava mai nessuno, per nessuno motivo.

«Per farti dire cosa, Richie? Altre bugie?»

«Non ti ho mentito.» Puntualizzò, come se in quel momento fosse il caso di farlo. «Ho solo omesso…»

Ed Eddie, giustamente, cercò di nuovo di andarsene e gli diede le spalle. Richie lo superò e gli si parò davanti, sbarrandogli la strada.

Come succedeva spesso, il dolore che stava provando si stava trasformando in rabbia. La sentiva montare dentro, attanagliarli il petto e la mente.

«Non sono un drogato, Eddie.» Disse, con un po’ di stizza. «Se è quello che stai pensando.»

«Hai deciso di stare con me, Richie, sapendo benissimo quanto io sia paranoico e - cosa ancora più grave - hai deciso di mentirmi. Deliberatamente. Non ti azzardare a dirmi di nuovo che è stata un’omissione e non una bugia o ti giuro che non rispondo delle mie azioni.»

«So che non mi crederai, ma non ne abuso. La prendo solamente perché ho gli incubi.»

Eddie si lasciò sfuggire uno _tsz_ dalle labbra, giusto per rimarcare il concetto che subito dopo espresse a voce alta.

«Incubi che non ci sono più da quando sono arrivato io, giusto? È questa banalità che volevi dire?»

«È esattamente quello che volevo dire.»

Ed era la verità, almeno quella. Da quando Eddie era entrato nella sua vita gli incubi erano diminuiti e non vi erano proprio quando l’uomo rimaneva a dormire con lui.

«Patetico.»

_Eh no, tutto ma non patetico._

Bastò quella semplice parola per farlo scattare e fargli buttare fuori tutto sottoforma di rabbia, un fiume di cose che a mente fredda non avrebbe mai detto a voce alta.

Fu lui ad allontanarsi da Eddie, facendo un passo indietro e guardandolo quasi in cagnesco.

«Sai che c’è?!» Il suo tono di voce si sollevò e iniziò a importargli davvero poco di chi avrebbe potuto sentirlo. «Sai qual è il vero motivo per cui prendo la droga?»

Eddie stava per dirgli di sì, ma lui non gli diede il tempo.

«Perché sono un impostore**5**, Eddie. Sono solamente…» ci pensò per un secondo «sono una frode, ecco cosa sono. Se non tiro un po’, prima di registrare gli spettacoli, non farei ridere nemmeno i porci.»

Era la prima volta che lo diceva a voce alta e qualcun altro, ma lo pensava da tempo ormai e mentiva solamente a sé stesso quando cercava di convincersi del contrario.

Il _Grande Richie Tozier_, il _Re delle Voci_, era morto da tempo soffocato dalla pressione data dal mondo dello _show business_.

«Eccotela la verità. Sei contento?»

Eddie, però, non gli sembrava affatto contento ma anzi, se fosse stato possibile, pareva ancora più ferito di quando lo aveva trovato sul letto con la droga in mano.

Scosse la testa, con fare sconsolato.

«Lasciami stare, ok?» Gli disse, senza rispondere a quello che gli era appena stato confidato. «Non cercarmi più. Ti farò avere un altro autista entro la settimana.»

Gli diede le spalle e iniziò a camminare per andarsene, con lo sguardo basso e la delusione dipinta sulla faccia.

Richie non cercò nuovamente di fermarlo, ma si limitò a guardarlo andare via, prima di crollare sulle proprie ginocchia - le mani a coprirgli il viso, mentre cercava di evitare di scoppiare a piangere.

_Hai rovinato tutto, un’altra volta, ma non è come le altre volte. Non è vero, Richie?_

Le voci nella sua testa sembravano essere tornate, ma Richie non aveva nessuna intenzione di starle a sentire in quel momento.

Quando risalì nell’appartamento, si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un colpo secco e urlò così forte, per la frustrazione, che successivamente non riuscì a capire come i vicini non avessero deciso di chiamare la polizia.

Dalla radio, rimasta accesa, cominciò una canzone che diede nuova carica al dolore e alla rabbia e - per una frazione di secondo, quella poco prima che cominciasse a distruggere l’appartamento**6** \- Richie non riuscì davvero a credere quanto fosse bastardo il destino.

_Don't leave me this way_ _  
I can't survive, I can't stay alive, without your love  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way, no  
I can't exist, I'll surely miss your tender kiss  
Don't leave me this way_ ** 7 **

* * *

**Note:**

**1.** Anche se non diretto, è un rimando a una delle mie scene preferite nella serie: quando Richie torna a Derry e, mentre sta in biblioteca, Pennywise gli fa esplodere il palloncino in faccia.

**2.** I due oggetti che si scambiano come regalo di Natale compaiono veramente nella serie, indossati da Harry Anderson e Dennis Christopher. 

**3.** La canzone è _I only have eyes for you _dei The Flamingos: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvzNeh4Mq1o>.  
Quella originale è del 1934 di Harry Warren e Al Dubin, mentre la versione scelta da me è del 1958.

**4.** Sia nel libro che nella serie, il Richie adulto porta le lenti a contatto al posto degli occhiali che non ha mai sopportato quando era ragazzino.

**5.** Nel primo capitolo di questa fanfiction, l’avevo già citato. La nota era questa: “_Nella versione del 1990, si fa menzione dell’uso di cocaina da parte di Richie. Nella versione inglese, la battuta è “Nice nose job. No one would suspect.”, mentre nella versione italiana – più esplicita – è “L’hai detto ai tuoi amici, che fai ridere solo se sniffi cocaina?”._

**6.** Un’ altra cosa che mi ha colpita di Richie, nella versione del 1990, è sicuramente la sua reazione alla notizia della morte di Stan. Lancia via ciò che ha in mano, con un gesto di pura rabbia. Ecco perché penso che reagirebbe con rabbia a una situazione di dolore simile.

_**7.** Don’t leave me this way_ è una canzone del 1975, che io ascolto in due versioni diverse: quella del 1976 di Thelma Houston - che è quella che parte dalla radio di Richie - e quella del 1986 dei Communards.


	6. Febbraio - Marzo 1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie dischiuse gli occhi e portò subito le mani sulla testa, poiché gli sembrò di non aver mai sentito un dolore così acuto e lancinante come quello.  
C’era una luce che lo infastidiva, era così forte che non riusciva proprio a capire da dove potesse arrivare; ci mise qualche minuto a capire che si trattava di un semplice raggio di sole, che la tenda della camera da letto non era riuscita a soffocare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B. Eccomi di nuovo qui, a quasi un mese di distanza dall’ultimo capitolo.  
Quando ho iniziato a scrivere “Un anno in più”, sapevo già che gli avvenimenti finali dello scorso capitolo e parte di questo sarebbero state le parti più importanti - insieme al capitolo 8 - di questa storia. Scriverle è stato davvero un parto, ma ora mi faccio da parte e vi lascio leggere.  
[Non ci credo che manchi così poco alla fine, sigh.]

**Febbraio - Marzo 1985**

**Febbraio 1985**

**Great Neck, New York**

**Primi giorni di febbraio**

Richie dischiuse gli occhi e portò subito le mani sulla testa, poiché gli sembrò di non aver mai sentito un dolore così acuto e lancinante come quello.

C’era una luce che lo infastidiva, era così forte che non riusciva proprio a capire da dove potesse arrivare; ci mise qualche minuto a capire che si trattava di un semplice raggio di sole, che la tenda della camera da letto non era riuscita a soffocare.

Cercò di mettersi a sedere sul materasso e il dolore diventò dieci - _no, forse mille_ \- volte più acuto di prima. La sera precedente avrebbe davvero dovuto evitare di bere così tanto, ma forse anche la sera ancora prima e così, indietro, per chissà quante sere - insomma, forse stava proprio esagerando.

Si era infilato nel letto solamente con la biancheria, lasciando il pigiama sotto al cuscino che ora stava a penzoloni tra un lato del letto e il comodino, e maledisse tale scelta quando mise un piede sul pavimento; la pianta del piede era andata incontro a qualcosa di appiccicoso e poco ben definito.

Si chinò per dare uno sguardò e notò che a poca distanza dalla macchia appiccicaticcia vi era una bottiglia semivuota di birra.

_Quanto tempo l’hai lasciata lì? _

Scacciò via quella Voce - come faceva ormai da qualche giorno, con tutte le sue Voci - e si avviò verso la cucina, però non prima di aver recuperato il pigiama.

Entrò in cucina e prese la caraffa del caffè, mettendola a testa in giù per appurare che fosse vuota.

«Fantastico.»

Mentre prendeva il necessario per preparare altro caffè, dopo aver dato una sciacquata alla caraffa perché ne aveva bisogno, si ritrovò a rabbrividire. C’era un freddo cane lì dentro e non riusciva a capirne il motivo, visto che il riscaldamento automatizzato era funzionante fino alla sera precedente.

Lasciò il caffè sul fornello andando a cercare di capire da dove provenisse la corrente e ottenne una risposta quando entrò di nuovo nel salotto: probabilmente per evitare di morire asfissiato, la sera prima aveva aperto un pochino la portafinestra che dava sul balcone e poi si era dimenticato di chiuderla.

Fece scorrere il vetro con delicatezza, anche se forse non sarebbe stata proprio una buona idea.

Il tanfo presente lì dentro non era ancora sparito del tutto e ora si stava pure mischiando al profumo del caffè appena fatto.

Dopo che Eddie se n’era andato, senza riprendersi nemmeno i pochi effetti personali che teneva nell’appartamento, aveva deciso anche di non essere più il suo autista personale. Richie lo aveva scoperto qualche giorno dopo averci litigato, dopo una delle serate lavorative; salito in macchina con la convinzione di poterci finalmente parlare - o perlomeno di poterlo rivedere - gli era crollato il mondo addosso per la seconda volta, quando oltre al vetro aveva trovato un altro autista.

Quella era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso e Richie era lentamente scivolato in vecchie abitudine autodistruttive.

Tutte tranne la droga, quella era stata fatta fuori del tutto lo stesso giorno in cui Eddie era andato via - durante la furia che aveva portato Richie a distruggere parte dei mobili dell’appartamento - e con nessun rimpianto; o almeno con nessun rimpianto avvertito subito, ma quando Richie aveva provato a dormire e si era trovato di nuovo in preda agli incubi, allora si che aveva rimpianto quella scelta.

Quella scelta presa di getto era stata parte del motivo per il quale, subito dopo aver capito che Eddie non l’avrebbe nemmeno più accompagnato a New York, Richie aveva deciso di darsi malato per il lavoro.

L’idea di salire sul palco senza un piccolo aiuto, ormai lo terrorizzava a morte, tanto che pensandoci si era ritrovato in preda a un brutto attacco di panico, che lo aveva tenuto sotto scacco per quasi un’intera giornata.

Non si sentiva nelle condizioni di far ridere nessuno in quel momento e - oltre a quando decideva volontariamente di cacciarle via dalla propria testa - le sue Voci non sembravano essere più collaborative come prima.

Così si era semplicemente chiuso in casa e aveva lasciato che il tempo iniziasse a trascorrere.

Non se ne stava tutto il giorno a letto a poltrire, o a piangere, ma inizialmente andava anche a recuperare un po’ di cibo, per evitare che il suo frigo si svuotasse del tutto.

Con il passare dei giorni, però, cominciò a tornare a casa sempre con meno cibo - ormai si limitava a ordinare il pranzo e la cena in qualche ristorante vicino - e con le buste sempre più piene di alcolici. Scacciato un male, eccone un altro in sostituzione.

Anche questo era iniziato solamente come un modo per cercare di riuscire a dormire ma, mentre si sedeva sul divano a sorseggiare il suo caffè, Richie si rese conto che anche quello non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte.

_Pensi che faresti una bella figura se, per caso ora Eddie suonasse a quella porta? _

_Pensi che trovarti ubriaco non gli darebbe fastidio esattamente come la droga nel cassetto?_

Gli incubi continuavano a tormentarlo con regolarità, gli era capitato anche di farne qualcuno già avuto in passato. Proprio qualche notte prima si era ritrovato di nuovo a camminare in mezzo al lerciume di quelle fogne oniriche che tanto lo confondevano, mentre lo sconosciuto lo precedeva - ma questa volta lo sconosciuto aveva il volto di Eddie**1** e lui aveva annaspato e frignato, mentre cercava di prenderlo per mano e raggiungere l’uscita. Nel sogno l’aveva finita solamente ad annegare nella melma scura, mentre gli s’infilava in gola e gli tagliava il respiro.

E se non era un incubo quello che lo svegliava, allora era un sogno troppo osceno da poter anche solo essere sussurrato - ovviamente, anche lì c’era Eddie.

Richie rimase fermo a fissare la stanza, con la tazza in mano e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Il suo cervello gli fece un brutto scherzo, facendogli ricordare la sera di Capodanno e il lento ballato con Eddie; il modo in cui dondolavano, stando stretti l’uno all’altro, riuscì a ricordare vividamente anche la sensazione del corpo di Eddie tra le proprie braccia, quasi come se fosse ancora lì in quel momento.

Quel pensiero gli provocò un brivido, che per poco non gli fece perdere la presa sulla tazza facendogli rovesciare tutto.

Come un fulmine a ciel sereno, si rese conto di non essere mai stato in quello stato prima di allora.

Si era trasferito a Great Neck per cercare di poter essere finalmente sé stesso e non solamente un personaggio costruito per la televisione, ma non aveva mai pensato a cosa quel desiderio potesse realmente significare.

Non aveva sicuramente mai pensato di poter incontrare Eddie, con il quale il suo desiderio era facile da sentir diventare reale, e mai avrebbe pensato d’innamorarsi in quel modo.

Ma aveva rovinato tutto e, nella sua mente, si presentava ormai spesso lo stesso pensiero: _come tuo solito_. Perché sì, Richie era sempre stato molto bravo a trovare un modo per rovinare le cose o farle finire, ma mai per trovarne uno che gli permettesse di farle durare.

Tranne nel lavoro, quello era riuscito a tenerlo bene in piedi. Quasi come se ci fosse una maledizione, che non gli permettesse di avere una vita privata e sentimentale stabile.**2**

Fece per riprendere a bere, ma si rese conto che ormai la tazza era del tutto fredda e ritornò in cucina per poterla nuovamente riempire.

Dopo essersi rannicchiato sul divano, in direzione della finestra per poter osservare Great Neck - lì dove, da qualche parte Eddie stava facendo chissà cosa - vi rimase sino al pomeriggio.

**Metà febbraio, circa.**

Ormai si sentiva come se febbraio gli stesse scivolando addosso, senza che lui potesse farci poi molto.

Era una sensazione già provata in precedenza, ma mai per quelle motivazioni o con quella intensità,

e l’aveva sempre odiata. Forse erano gli unici momenti nei quali sentiva di star davvero sprecando la propria vita - tutto andava avanti e lui si sentiva fermo sempre nello stesso punto.

Per questo, quel pomeriggio, riuscì a rimettere insieme qualche pezzo in più di sé stesso e decise di andare a fare una passeggiata.

Niente di nuovo nel suo percorso ma, anzi, per una sorta di masochismo si mise a ripercorrere le strade di _Great Neck_ battute in precedenza in compagnia di Eddie, fino ad arrivare al molo.

Rimase a contemplare l’acqua da solo, finché il sole non iniziò a calare e l’aria a farsi più fresca - solo allora si decise a tornare indietro, con le mani dentro le tasche dei pantaloni e la testa bassa.

Era comunque una conquista, visto il modo in cui aveva passato le giornate precedenti.

_Meglio di niente_, disse a sé stesso.

Erano più o meno le sette di sera quando imboccò il vialetto del complesso nel quale alloggiava, ma a metà strada i suoi passi si fermarono all’improvviso - per qualche secondo si domandò se non avesse ancora troppi alcolici in corpo; ma no, non era l’alcol, seduto sugli scalini c’era davvero Eddie.

Stava lì con una gamba allungata davanti a sé e una piegata, sulla quale teneva posato il gomito -

la mano davanti alla bocca e lo sguardo perso chissà dove - dalla sua espressione a Richie parve che anche la sua mente fosse altrove.

Il suo cuore accelerò il battito e lui si mise a correre, ma smise quasi subito per evitare di sembrare così tanto disperato.

Eddie non sembrò prestargli attenzione e Richie notò che, posati lì accanto, vi erano due bicchieri d’asporto - probabilmente contenenti del caffè.

«Eddie!» Lo chiamò, quando fu abbastanza vicino.

_No, non abbastanza._

L’altro si voltò finalmente a guardarlo e solo allora Richie notò i suoi occhi: gonfi e arrossati, tipici di chi non dormiva abbastanza.

_O di chi ha passato parecchio tempo a piangere._

«Ciao.» Gli disse, Eddie, con un tono di voce un po’ strascicato.

Quando fece per alzarsi, Richie cercò di dargli una mano ma ricevette solamente un rifiuto che lo portò a fare un passo indietro.

Un altro schiaffo ben piazzato. Eddie non voleva nemmeno essere toccato.

«Come stai?»

«Potrei stare meglio. E tu?»

Richie si lasciò scappare un sorriso sghembo. «Potrei stare meglio anche io, ma anche peggio.»

Eddie recuperò da terra i bicchieri di caffè e gliene passò uno, era già tiepido.

«Ti va di salire?» Gli domandò, senza pensare a quanto facessero schifo le condizioni dell’appartamento.

«Ti devo dire una cosa, ma non mi va di farlo qui. Quindi si, salirò.»

Evidentemente Richie non riuscì a trattenere l’entusiasmo e sorrise un po’ troppo, perché Eddie aggiunse subito un _ma non farti strane idee_.

Fece finta di non aver sentito e s’incamminò verso l’entrata principale. Il modo in cui percorsero la strada fino all’appartamento, per Richie, fu estremamente strano.

Se ne stavano l’uno accanto all’altro, sorseggiando il proprio caffè, ma senza dire una parola e senza toccarsi; niente a che vedere con i mesi precedenti.

Arrivati davanti alla porta, Richie l’aprì ma non permise a Eddie di entrare.

«Non sono sicuro che sia stata una buona idea.»

L’altro uomo sembrò sul punto di perdere la pazienza, perché sollevò gli occhi al cielo, così Richie cedette.

Quando si decise a lasciarlo passare, la prima cosa che fece fu quella di guardare il pavimento - sporco, come tutto ciò che c’era lì dentro - e non la faccia di Eddie.

«Cristo, Richie!» Lo sentì dire. «Che diavolo è successo qui dentro?»

Non era un tono di rimprovero, ma solo di sorpresa. Richie si sentì improvvisamente troppo mortificato per continuare a stare lì dentro - era stato un povero idiota a chiedergli di salire.

Nonostante fosse passato parecchio tempo da quando i due avevano litigato, Richie non si era ancora deciso a rimettere in ordine l’appartamento - anzi, più i giorni passavano e più iniziava a prendere le sembianze di una discarica.

I mobili che aveva distrutto non erano stati riparati né sostituiti, il tavolo era uno di quelli, e il bancone della cucina era ricoperto di confezioni di cibo, sul pavimento c’erano parecchie bottiglie vuote.

«Ascolta forse non è stata una buona idea quella di farti salire, possiamo andare a parlare nel pianerottolo.»

Eddie acconsentì, ma Richie notò che non riuscì a smettere di guardare il caos nell’appartamento finché non varcarono nuovamente la soglia.

«Cosa volevi dirmi?» Gli chiese, giusto per cercare di distrarlo da quello che aveva appena visto - nonostante sapesse fosse inutile.

«Questa cosa non pensavo di dovertela dire, ma farò finta di non aver visto quello scempio se mi prometti di rimettere tutto in ordine appena andrò via...» disse «magari usando un buon disinfettante.»

Richie incrociò gli indici e se li portò davanti alle labbra, posandocele sopra.

«Giuro… e poi? Cosa ti ha fatto decidere di tornare qui?»

_Da me_, avrebbe voluto aggiungere.

«Devo proporti una cosa.»

Richie arricciò il naso, ma non parlò. Eddie aveva iniziato a porre la questione come se dovessero firmare un contratto e sempre in maniera distaccata, lontana dal loro modo d’interagire degli ultimi mesi.

«Quando hai la prossima diretta?»

«Le prime settimane di marzo, perché?»

_Magari vuole almeno ricominciare ad accompagnarmi a New York._

«Va bene. La mia proposta è semplice. So che non stai più andando a lavorare da un po’, ma voglio che tu ricominci e voglio che faccia la diretta senza assumere niente…»

Richie fece per interromperlo pronto a dirgli che non stava assumendo più nulla, ma Eddie non glielo permise.

«Non m’interessa sapere se stai continuando, in questo momento, anche se - se devo essere sincero - si sente che hai bevuto. Ti sarai anche fatto una doccia, ma puzzi d’alcol.»

Richie si sentì mortificato e sollevò un braccio per portarselo davanti al naso. Eddie aveva perfettamente ragione. Nonostante avesse annusato la roba prima d’indossarla, nonostante la doccia, sapeva effettivamente d’alcol. Probabilmente aveva passato così tanto tempo all’interno dell’appartamento,

da quando lo aveva lasciato in balia dell’incuria, che non si era nemmeno più reso conto di quanto ormai puzzasse ogni cosa - di alcol, di fumo di sigaretta, di cibo cinese.

«Una diretta, Richie. Completamente pulito, da ogni cosa.» Glielo disse con un tono di voce quasi duro. «E stai tranquillo, se barerai me ne accorgerò.»

_Non come in passato._

Non lo disse ma, per un motivo a lui sconosciuto, Richie fu sicuro che lo avesse pensato.

Il vecchio Richard Tozier non avrebbe mai accettato quello che, ai suoi occhi, pareva un ricatto vero e proprio. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto per nessuno e ancora di meno per una questione sentimentale - ma quello che aveva davanti non era un nessuno e non si trattava, anche se Richie non lo aveva ancora mai detto ad alta voce, di una stupida questione sentimentale.

Quello che aveva davanti era Eddie e Richie ne era innamorato.

Se non fosse stata una situazione così delicata, probabilmente Richie avrebbe potuto reagire in due maniere diverse: avrebbe perso totalmente la dignità, prendendo le mani di Eddie tra le sue e giurando in maniera pietosa oppure avrebbe fatto una battuta a riguardo.

Per fortuna non fece niente del genere, ma si limitò a fare un cenno d’assenso con la testa.

«Lo farò, Eddie.»

Non promise, perché sapeva che all’altro non sarebbe piaciuto. Voleva vedere qualcosa di concreto e non sentirlo parlare.

«Ora devo andarmene, Richie.»

Non gli sorrise, non lo abbracciò, non provò nemmeno ad avvicinarsi a lui. Si limitò a dargli le spalle e a cominciare ad avviarsi verso l’ascensore.

«Lo farò, Eddie.» Gli disse, di nuovo, ma questa volta con un tono di voce più alto, poiché l’altro era già davanti alle porte scorrevoli, e con un sorriso sulla faccia che voleva solamente dire _accetto la sfida_.

Eddie attraversò le porte e posò la schiena sulla parete; prima che le porte si richiudessero, Richie fu quasi certo di poter leggere un _lo so_, fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca.

Richiusosi la porta alle spalle, Richie si lasciò andare contro la porta e sorrise. La tensione di quel breve incontro iniziò a scivolargli addosso e poté sentirla dalla punta dei capelli sino a quella delle scarpe.

Con le gambe ancora molli si diresse verso la finestra, un po’ per far prendere finalmente aria all’ambiente e un po’ per osservare Eddie andare via; ma, mentre scostava la tenda, nella testa gli risuonò la propria voce.

_Lo farò, Eddie._

Solo in quel momento si rese conto di cosa avesse detto, di cosa gli avesse promesso anche senza usare quella parola per definire la propria frase.

Avrebbe dovuto fare una diretta, da solo. Niente più droga a dargli la carica, niente più droga a pompare le battute nel suo cervello.

Solo lui, la sua voce - le sue Voci - e il pubblico, sia in studio che in diretta.

Improvvisamente gli venne voglia di vomitare e quella di ripulire l’appartamento sembrò spazzata via.

**Marzo 1985**

**New York  
Prime settimane di marzo. Giorno indefinito. **

C’era sempre caos dietro le quinte e nei camerini, c’era sempre stato, ma quella sera Richie lo sentiva più delle altre volte.

Il vociare sembrava più forte e anche più fastidioso, per questo aveva deciso di spostarsi - almeno poco prima che lo show cominciasse - in un camerino inutilizzato e si era chiuso la porta alle spalle.

In quel momento se ne stava seduto davanti allo specchio, mentre cercava di ripetere mentalmente qualche battuta. Cercò anche di farlo a voce alta, giusto per sentirsi più sicuro, ma la voce continuava a venirgli fuori in modo strozzato o le parole gli morivano in gola.

«Maledizione!» Urlò, facendo scivolare all’indietro la sedia che per poco non cadde sul pavimento.

Fece due passi verso la radio e l’accese, giusto per non rimanere lì dentro nel silenzio più totale che iniziava a dargli sui nervi.

Sentì una goccia di sudore scivolare dalla punta dei capelli e tuffarsi dentro il colletto della camicia, cosa che lo fece rabbrividire. Anche le sue mani stavano iniziando a diventare sudaticce e anche le gambe sembrarono non poterlo reggere ancora per molto.

Si rimise a sedere, portando le mani sulla faccia per coprirla.

_Fanculo al trucco._

Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta, oh no. Sarebbe salito su quel palco e non sarebbe riuscito a proferire parola, ormai ne era sicuro.

Dov’era finita tutta la sicurezza in sé stesso che aveva sempre avuto? Dov’erano finite le battute?

_Ma quale sicurezza? Eri sicuro solamente per via della droga. _

Mentre quei pensieri continuavano a rimbalzargli nella testa, alla radio cominciarono a trasmettere _Don't You (Forget About Me) _dei Simple Minds.**3**

Richie si voltò verso l’apparecchio, lasciandosi scappare un grugnito di disapprovazione. Non perché da qualche giorno la stessero trasmettendo ogni due canzoni, ma perché fu un modo stupido del destino di fargli tornare in mente Eddie e la sua promessa.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e non aspettò una risposta per poter entrare.

«Cinque minuti, Richie.»

«Sono pronto.»

Mentì, mentre si avviava verso la porta. Il corridoio che lo separava dalle quinte gli sembrò improvvisamente molto simile a quello che lo avrebbe potuto portare verso un patibolo. S’incamminò continuando a torturarsi le mani e buttò giù quasi tutta la bottiglietta d’acqua che qualcuno gli passò, poco prima che la voce del presentatore urlasse il suo nome e il pubblico cominciasse ad applaudire.  
Entrò in scena agitando la mano in aria, in segno di saluto, e con un sorriso che anche lui sentiva falso e pesante. Richie era sempre troppo su di giri per sentire l’ansia quando si esibiva ma, ora, quell’ansia la sentiva galoppare a mille sia nel petto che nella testa.

Quando afferrò l’asta del microfono, la sentì scivolare alla propria presa poiché aveva ancora le mani sudate. Le luci erano così forti che si sentiva soffocare e, per di più, per qualche secondo gli diedero la sensazione di non riuscire più a vedere nulla.

La gente smise di applaudire, segno che fosse arrivato il suo momento di cominciare lo show.   
Richie strinse un pochino più forte il microfono, chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, prese un respiro profondo e fece quello che aveva sempre saputo fare meglio: iniziò a parlare.

Mentre Richie cercava di controllare l’ansia nel camerino improvvisato, Eddie stava facendo più o meno la stessa cosa ma dal salotto della propria casa.

Come la prima volta nella quale aveva visto Richie in tv, anche quella sera se ne stava seduto sul divano del salotto con le gambe incrociate - anche se questa volta indossava il pigiama - e l’aria intorno a lui, così tanto densa che si sarebbe potuta tagliare con un coltello.

Sua madre era già andata a dormire, per fortuna, e lui poteva guardare la trasmissione senza essere interrotto ogni cinque minuti.

Quando era andato a casa di Richie per fargli la proposta, era sicuro di quello che gli avrebbe chiesto.

Era sicuro che Richie ce l’avrebbe fatta e, anche se non gli aveva detto niente, era abbastanza sicuro che avesse già smesso di usare qualsiasi tipo di droga. Tuttavia, sapeva anche che avrebbe dovuto far in modo che Richie ce la facesse da solo; rimanere con lui o ritornare a metà febbraio, lo avrebbe solamente fatto ricadere nelle vecchie abitudini.

Abitudini che Eddie non riusciva né a concepire né a capire. Aveva visto poco e niente delle esibizioni di Richie, ma sapeva - non consciamente, ma lo sapeva - che non era la droga a renderlo brillante sul palco. Richie la usava solamente per paura o, addirittura, per una sorta di pigrizia che lo portava a non volersi impegnare poi troppo nel proprio lavoro; forse un po’ come gli succedeva nelle relazioni, qualsiasi cosa che potesse andare male - per qualunque motivo - e potesse finire per ferirlo.

Con quella convinzione nel cuore, se ne stava seduto sul divano e aspettava che entrasse in scena.

E a un certo punto il presentatore fece il suo nome, il pubblico applaudì e Richie fece capolino sul palco. Non era vispo e in forma come la prima volta che Eddie lo aveva visto attraverso lo schermo, questo Eddie lo notò subito - come notò il modo in cui l’altro rimase davanti al microfono in silenzio per un tempo che, in televisione, sembrò quasi un’eternità.

Per un attimo ebbe paura che non ce l’avrebbe fatto, che avrebbe mollato e se ne sarebbe andato da quel palco lasciandolo vuoto e venir così costretto a tornare a Beverly Hills.

_Avanti, Richie. Avanti testaccia, dì qualcosa._

_Qualsiasi cosa._

Eddie si era ormai rannicchiato su sé stesso, portandosi una mano davanti agli occhi - perché gli venne un’improvvisa paura di non riuscire nemmeno a guardare - e stringendo l’altra attorno all’inalatore.

Passò un tempo che sembrò interminabile e la tensione lo attanagliò così profondamente, che Eddie non sentì Richie iniziare a parlare, non sentì la battuta che fece.

Sgranò gli occhi, però, quando sentì una fragorosa risata collettiva provenire dal pubblico presente in sala.

Richie - che, avendo finalmente aperto gli occhi, poteva di nuovo vedere - si fece scappare una risatina quasi isterica dalle labbra e riprese velocemente a fare battute e a muoversi sul palco.

_Ce l’aveva fatta._

**\- -**

Dopo la diretta, Richie passò qualche altro giorno da solo.

Una volta sceso dal palco ebbe la tentazione di catapultarsi a casa di Eddie, ma a mente fredda capì che sarebbe stato uno sbaglio e si ritrovò pure a ringraziarlo mentalmente per avergli lasciato ancora qualche giorno da trascorrere per conto proprio. 

Stava proprio pensando di chiamarlo, quando sentì bussare alla porta dell’appartamento e se lo ritrovò davanti - sorridente e sempre impeccabilmente vestito. Non aveva più l’espressione triste e gli occhi gonfi di qualche settimana prima - Richie si sentì davvero grato per questo.

«Congratulazioni.» Gli disse, Eddie, muovendo la bottiglia di vino rosso che teneva in mano.

Richie soppresse la voglia di afferrarlo, per attirarlo a sé, perché era davvero da troppo tempo che non lo faceva. Però non riuscì a nascondere l’essere orgoglioso di sé stesso e raddrizzò le spalle, gonfiando un po’ il petto e sorridendo - nonostante gli stesse girando la testa per l’emozione di quell’improvvisata.

«Allora mi hai visto?!» Forse era più per quell’idea che si sentì improvvisamente autorizzato a fare il gradasso. «Non sono andato benissimo? Lo sapevo.»

Lo sguardo di Eddie parlò per lui, mentre gli passava la bottiglia di vino e si toglieva il soprabito.

«Lo sapevi eh?»

Richie riprese lucidità e si fece più serio. Era vero, non sapeva assolutamente nulla quando Eddie lo aveva mollato.

«Hai ragione.» Ammise. «È tutto merito tuo.»

Eddie era al centro della stanza - come un mese prima - e questa volta la sua espressione lasciava trasparire sorpresa, ma non giudizio.

«Hai mantenuto la parola.»

L’appartamento era molto diverso da come lo aveva visto l’ultima volta - tutto era in ordine e pulito, tanto che si sentiva ancora nell’aria il profumo del detersivo misto a quello della candeggina.

«Certo, anche se devo ancora ricomprare i mobili distrutti.»

Eddie non disse niente - come l’ultima volta non provò nemmeno a fargli domande a riguardo. Poi Richie lo vide scuotere la testa all’improvviso.

«Comunque, se pensi che sia tutto merito mio allora non hai capito ancora perché ti abbia lasciato solo.»

Non aveva usato la parola _abbandonato_ e nemmeno _mollato_ o _lasciato_ e basta, fu una cosa che Richie non riuscì a non registrare all’istante.

Aveva passato tutta la vita a fare il pagliaccio, tanto da decidere di fare della sua capacità d’intrattenimento un lavoro. Si era autoconvinto di avere tutto ciò che avesse mai desiderato - soldi, una bella casa e una bella macchina, donne e uomini pronti a soddisfare ogni suo capriccio e a pompare il suo ego. Si era circondato di gente pronta ad adularlo, pronta a dirgli quanto fosse speciale e grande, per il semplice fatto che - nel profondo - la sicurezza in sé stesso iniziava a cedere.

Più le cose si facevano serie, più raggiungeva il tanto agognato successo e più non si sentiva all’altezza di quello che stava ottenendo - più si ripeteva di essere solo una _boccaccia_ proveniente da una cittadina disgraziata del Maine.

La sua boria e sicurezza erano diventate una facciata, una maschera che non aveva nessuna intenzione di togliere - troppo abituato a non farsi mai vedere fragile, debole, con nessuno specialmente nell’ambiente dello show business dove altrimenti lo avrebbero mangiato vivo.

Era sempre stato troppo bravo a farsi trascinare, Richie, a fare di tutto pur di rimanere l’anima della festa e non sfigurare davanti agli altri. Era bastata quella miscela a fargli provare la droga per la prima volta; gli effetti riscontrati - sia nell’aiutarlo con le performance che con gli incubi - avevano fatto il resto. Non un tossico, ma nemmeno uno che credeva di poterne più fare a meno.

Pensò a questo mentre l’altro aveva iniziato a dirigersi verso la cucina, probabilmente alla ricerca di un cavatappi e dei bicchieri.

Lo guardò trafficare con gli sportelli e per un attimo gli sembrò che in quel mese e poco più non fosse mai successo nulla, che Eddie non avesse mai smesso di muoversi all’interno dell’appartamento. Disse addio all’idea di trattenersi e gli andò incontro, per poi stringerselo contro.

Il fatto che non potessero guardarsi negli occhi, in quella posizione, lo aiutò a non crollare come un povero disperato.

«Richie!» Si lamento, Eddie, probabilmente per paura di far cadere i calici sul pavimento, visto il suo abbraccio improvviso.

Lo strinse più forte, posando meglio il proprio petto sulla sua schiena. I capelli di Eddie gli finirono quasi in bocca e Richie ci affondò il naso - sapevano di fresco e buono.

_Lo amo._

«Mi sei mancato.» Sussurrò, senza spostarsi, mentre Eddie sembrò abbastanza sicuro della propria posizione da poter riprendere ad armeggiare con i bicchieri e la bottiglia.

«Anche tu… o pensi che sia stato facile, solo perché sono stato io ad andarmene?»

Eddie si mosse tra le sue braccia, nel tentativo di voltarsi, e Richie allentò un po’ la presa ma senza lasciarlo andare del tutto.

«Non l’ho mai detto.» Gli disse, memore dello stato in cui lo aveva trovato quando gli aveva fatto fare quella promessa.

Fece per chinarsi su di lui e baciarlo, ma Eddie gli mise il bicchiere davanti alla faccia e glielo impedì.

«Non posso trattenermi, sono venuto solo a congratularmi.»

Richie sollevò il viso verso l’alto e, stringendolo di nuovo più forte, si lasciò scappare una sorta di ululato lamentoso.

«Noooooo!» Piagnucolò, mettendo su un finto broncio. 

Forse non tanto finto.

«Rimani almeno per cena.» Disse. «Anche se penso che dovremmo ordinare una pizza, perché non ho ancora fatto rifornimento di cibo.»

Eddie portò il proprio bicchiere verso la bocca e si concesse un sorso di vino, prima di rispondergli.

«Solo una pizza, Richie.»

Quando la loro cena arrivò, furono costretti a consumarla stando seduti al bancone della cucina; stettero scomodi, appesi agli sgabelli alti e un po’ pericolanti ed Eddie volle sapere tutto.

Richie non fu propriamente contento di quella richiesta, perché non voleva né mentirgli - edulcorando quei giorni passati in solitudine - né rischiare che Eddie provasse pena per lui, ma alla fine cedette.

Gli raccontò di come avesse perso la testa, distruggendo i mobili, dei giorni passati a piangere, di quelli a non fare niente. Gli raccontò di come avesse fatto piazza pulita della droga presente nell’appartamento, di come gli incubi fossero ricominciati, di come gli avesse spezzato il cuore vedere che avesse chiamato per lui un altro autista e le sue giornate sembrassero andare avanti normalmente, ma lui si sentisse totalmente vuoto.

Anche Eddie lo rese partecipe di cosa avesse fatto durante quel periodo, di come avesse pianto e dormito poco e di come sua madre avesse iniziato a preoccuparsi.

Da entrambi non vi era nessuna intenzione di far sentire in colpa l’altro, ma solo di condividere quel tempo passato separati.

«Possiamo far finta…» Richie stava per finire la frase, ma si bloccò. No, non voleva far finta che quel periodo non ci fosse mai stato, perché se non fosse stato per quel periodo non sarebbe riuscito a salire sul palco come una volta. «Anzi, possiamo non parlarne più?»

Eddie fece cenno di sì con la testa e poi sollevò un braccio, per poter controllare l’orario. Richie notò che l’orologio che portava al polso era quello che gli aveva regalato a Natale.

«Non l’hai tolto.» Gli disse, contento.

L’altro fece un cenno verso la sua mano, che in quel momento teneva posata su una gamba.

«Nemmeno tu.»

Richie si guardò la mano alla quale teneva ancora l’anello regalatogli da Eddie.

No, non l’aveva mai tolto - anche se non poteva far finta di non averci pensato - nemmeno quando andava a dormire o faceva la doccia.

«No, mai.»

Eddie gli sorrise e Richie stava per ricambiare, finché non lo vide passarsi le mani sulle gambe e iniziare a scendere dallo sgabello.

«Sono le dieci, Richie. Ora devo proprio andarmene.»

Non gli disse niente ma, mentre l’altro andava a rimettersi il soprabito, andò verso il giradischi e tolse un vinile dalla custodia, lo mise sul piatto e abbassò il braccio, facendolo scendere in modo che la punta di lettura si posasse sul disco scuro.

Vi fu il classico suono iniziale, come d’interferenza, e poi la musica partì.

Richie guardò Eddie, mentre interrompeva il gesto d’infilarsi il soprabito - un braccio a mezz’aria e solo una manica infilata.

Gli sorrise, quando vide l’espressione sul suo viso una volta che le parole di _Maurice Williams and The Zodiacs_**4 **riempirono la stanza. 

_Stay, ahhh_

_just a little bit longer_

«Sei davvero…»

«Un’idiota?» Lo anticipò Richie mentre - avendolo raggiunto - lo aiutava disfarsi di nuovo dell’indumento infilato solo per metà e se lo stringeva contro, per mettersi a ballare con lui. «Lo so.»

Eddie gli lasciò la mano e gli buttò le braccia al collo.

Non era più solamente un ricordo da ripescare nella propria memoria, ma qualcosa di tangibile e nuovo e si sentì uno sciocco a pensarlo, visto che era passato davvero poco tempo, ma quello che aveva davanti gli sembrò un Eddie differente.

_And your Mommy don’t mind_, cantò - prendendolo in giro e facendolo ridere.

_Oh! Quanto gli era mancata la sua risata. I suoi occhiali, l’inalatore per l’asma, anche il suo dover tornare a casa dalla madre._  
Richie si allontanò, sciogliendo il loro abbraccio e accompagnò Eddie nel fare una giravolta su sé stesso; mentre lo osservava roteare, gli parve di vederlo mimare il verso _won’t you say you love me_ solo con le labbra, senza farsi scappare un filo di voce.

Ne ebbe la certezza - _ma che certezza, dai Richie_ \- quando si poterono di nuovo guardare negli occhi.

Gli sembrò che Eddie lo stesse guardando in maniera diversa, più sicura e consapevole, fino a che non lo sentì sollevarsi appena e posare le labbra sulle sue. Per qualche secondo non sentì più la musica, totalmente perso in quel bacio agognato per un mese e poi per tutta la sera.

Così tanto agognato, che probabilmente ci mise un po’ troppa foga. Sentì Eddie mugolare, mentre dischiudeva le labbra e gli permetteva d’insinuarsi nella sua bocca.

_Ti amo. _

Lo sentì fare leva sulle sue spalle, per allontanarlo e riprendere fiato, prima di posare la fronte contro la sua.

«Scusa, ho esagerato.»

Eddie scosse la testa, ma tenne gli occhi chiusi, e strinse più forte la camicia di Richie.

«Tu non ti ricordi, ma quando avevi la febbre mi hai chiesto di rimanere. Chiedimelo di nuovo.»

Richie rimase un attimo interdetto e non seppe bene cosa dovesse commentare per primo. Non si ricordava di avergli chiesto di rimanere e, anche se fosse stato vero, la cosa lo mise improvvisamente in imbarazzo.

Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, nella sua testa risentì l’ultima parte della frase di Eddie, come un eco: _chiedimelo di nuovo_.

Portò le dita verso il colletto della propria maglia e lo allargò un po’, perché improvvisamente sentì il bisogno d’aria. Non ci fu bisogno che Eddie glielo ripetesse perché, dal modo in cui lo stava fissando e dal tono di voce che aveva utilizzato per formulare la frase, Richie non riuscì proprio a far finta di non aver capito che cosa intendesse - non gli stava sicuramente chiedendo di poter rimanere a dormire.

«Credevo… credevo che dovessi andare.»

_Credevo che dovessi andare. Credevo che dovessi andare? Lo stai davvero mandando via, proprio ADESSO?_

«Se vuoi me ne vado.»

Richie scattò in avanti, afferrando Eddie per un polso e tirandolo di nuovo verso di sé - poiché l’altro aveva fatto per dargli le spalle - e lo sentì ridere.

«No, decisamente non lo voglio.»

Quasi cadde - facendo di nuovo ridere l’altro - quando si voltò e iniziò a trascinarlo verso la camera.

La distanza tra una stanza e l’altra non gli era mai sembrata così lunga e, mentre bruciavano quei pochi metri, le sinapsi nel cervello di Richie sembrarono illuminarsi come un abete a Natale.

Per quanto triste potesse sembrare, ora che ci pensava, non era abituato a non programmare una cosa del genere, non era abituato a non prendere l’iniziativa e - forse cosa ancora più importante - non aveva certo dimenticato che Eddie fosse ancora vergine.

Mesi prima, ricordava di aver chiacchierato con Eddie a riguardo del loro passato sentimentale e il fatto che gli avesse confidato quel piccolo particolare. Nelle sue passate relazioni si era limitato solamente a qualche preliminare, ma non era mai riuscito ad andare oltre.

Richie, dal canto suo, aveva smesso di andare a letto con chi non aveva nessun tipo di esperienza più o meno da quando aveva terminato il liceo. Era un buon amante dal punto di vista puramente tecnico ma aveva affinato molto bene anche la sua abilità di attore nel campo delle emozioni, che sparivano alla velocità della luce la mattina seguente.   
Con Eddie, però, era diverso. Avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere la velocità, la fretta, la meccanicità, tutto ciò che aveva iniziato a stufarlo quando stava ancora Beverly Hills.

_In parte, non era proprio quello che stavi cercando?_

Dopo aver chiuso la porta della camera con un piede ed essersi avvicinato al letto - dopo che aveva ricominciato a baciarlo più o meno a metà strada - Richie si rese conto di aver cominciato ad armeggiare con i vestiti di Eddie con un po’ troppa foga e che, probabilmente, ci avrebbe messo un’eternità a liberarlo da tutta quella stoffa.

Si fermò, mentre cercava di liberare dall’asola uno dei bottoni della camicia. Non riusciva a essere preciso nei movimenti, perché aveva le mani che gli tremavano. Stava tremando come un novellino.

«Perché?» Si fece scappare, quasi in un sussurro. «Perché adesso e con me?»

Eddie sorrise e la penombra non ostacolò i suoi occhi, che percepirono bene le sue labbra inarcarsi.

«Sembra quasi che tu non voglia.» Gli disse, ma senza dargli il tempo di negare. «Ho praticamente quarant’anni e non sono mai stato con nessuno, forse per paura.»

_Oooh, quanto lo amo._

Eddie scivolò via dalla sua presa e andò a sedersi sul bordo del letto - sincerandosi di posare l’inalatore sul comodino, prima - lo stesso bordo del letto dove un mese prima Richie lo aveva visto cadere a pezzi davanti alla droga che teneva in mano.

«O forse perché non avevo ancora trovato la persona giusta.»

Richie accettò l’invito di Eddie, che aveva allungato un braccio verso la sua direzione, e gli si avvicinò.

Rimanendo in piedi, davanti a lui, gli prese il viso tra le mani accarezzandogli le guance con i pollici.

«Hai paura?»

«Un po’. Farà male?»

«Un po’.»

«Non le sai proprio dire le bugie, Richard. E tu, hai paura?»

«Da morire.»

Sincero - per una volta, anche se non la prima - almeno con Eddie.

Gli mise una mano sulla schiena, per aiutarlo nella discesa e scivolarono insieme al centro del letto.

Con Eddie era diverso e fu anche sorprendentemente semplice, più di quanto Richie avesse mai pensato. I vestiti di entrambi sparirono velocemente, specialmente dopo che lui riuscì a far terminare - almeno momentaneamente - il tremolio delle proprie mani.

Quando furono nudi e ridiscese su di lui, per riprendere possesso della sua bocca, i bacini entrarono in contatto e con essi anche le erezioni di entrambi. Eddie inarcò la schiena di riflesso, spingendosi contro il suo corpo e producendo un suono osceno, che Richie non avrebbe mai sognato di sentire uscire da quelle labbra.

Richie lo osservò diventare rosso fin dietro le orecchie, per l’imbarazzo, e portarsi una mano sulla faccia - coprendo sia gli occhiali, che il proprio sguardo.

«Ah, dannazione!» Gli disse, scostandosi. «Perché sei così maledettamente carino?»

«Non mi stai aiutando, così.» Eddie lo guardò, lo sguardo un po’ torvo. «Non prendermi in giro.»

«Non ti sto prendendo in giro.»

Richie non gli diede il tempo di ribattere e lasciò la presa su di lui, rotolando lateralmente sul materasso. S’intrufolò velocemente sotto alle lenzuola e al piumone, dall’alto, per poi scostarle appena, c’era troppo freddo per stare nudi là sopra.

«Vieni, c’è freddo.»

Eddie lo raggiunse mettendosi a carponi e Richie non riuscì a non far schioccare la lingua contro al palato, mentre ne osservava il corpo magro e nudo, la pelle bianca e liscia che veniva colpita solo a tratti dalla luce proveniente dalla finestra.

Se lo ritrovò sopra, mentre ricopriva entrambi con il piumone, e fu Eddie questa volta a baciarlo - piano e in maniera così calma da diventare estenuante.

Richie lo strinse a sé con un braccio e allungò l’altro verso il comodino, andando totalmente alla cieca nel tentativo di aprire il cassetto e d’infilarvi dentro una mano; si mise un po’ più su, per riuscire a prendere quello che stava cercando senza doversi allontanare troppo da Eddie.

Fu quest’ultimo a dargli modo di mettersi davvero meglio, spostando un po’ il piumone e riportandoli fuori - mentre riusciva ad afferrare quello che stava cercando, lo vide usare un angolo delle lenzuola per ripulire le lenti degli occhiali che si erano appannate per il calore.

«Cosa diavolo stai cercando?» Si sentì chiedere, mentre inforcava nuovamente gli occhiali.

Richie gli mise davanti il tubetto di lubrificante e i preservativi.

Se Eddie avesse aperto quel cassetto, mesi prima, probabilmente l’avrebbero finita a farsi una risata per stemperare l’imbarazzo e non a litigare.

Le labbra dell’altro presero la forma di una _o_, per lo stupore, facendolo sorridere. Se non fossero stati così avanti negli anni, probabilmente Richie non si sarebbe preoccupato di togliere quelle due cose dal cassetto. Ma non era più un liceale e i tempi in cui poteva permettersi di usare la propria saliva come lubrificante o di non mettersi il preservativo erano finiti, tralasciando il fatto che Eddie non glielo avrebbe mai permesso in ogni caso.

Posò gli incarti argentati sul cuscino lì accanto e apri la boccetta, spremendo un po’ del contenuto sulla propria mano, poi si spostò permettendo a Eddie di tornare a posare la schiena sul materasso - ribaltando così la loro posizione.

Sentì il corpo di Eddie rabbrividire sotto al proprio. Si chinò a baciarlo, attento a non toccarlo con la mano impiastricciata.

«Mi devi dire cosa fare, Eddie.»

L’altro lo guardò, comprensibilmente confuso.

«Credevo che sapessi…»

Richie si lasciò scappare uno _tzs_, come se lo avesse appena insultato.

«Certo che lo so.» Precisò. «Ma non voglio fare cose che ti diano fastidio o, peggio, che ti facciano male. Ok?»

I capelli di Eddie si mossero, seguendo il suo segno d’assenso. Richie lo vide aprire un po’ meglio le gambe, esponendosi, e non riuscì a trattenersi dall’umettarsi le labbra.

Si chinò di nuovo su di lui, per baciarlo proprio sulla vena del collo che sentì pulsare ritmicamente - quasi come se avesse direttamente il cuore di Eddie sotto le labbra - e dal modo in cui lo sentì fremere capì che non gli desse fastidio, ma anzi le dita di Eddie gli scivolarono sulla nuca e poi tra i capelli e strinsero appena.   
Sentì l’altra mano di Eddie stringersi attorno al suo polso e guidarlo sino in mezzo alle gambe, aiutandolo a penetrarlo seguendo il ritmo adatto. Quando le sue dita furono quasi del tutto dentro, Richie rimase un fermo per qualche secondo e sentì un attimo di panico, ma non per il suono prodotto da Eddie o per il fatto che si fosse appena morso un labbro in uno stato di evidente sofferenza.

_Non durerò nemmeno due minuti qui dentro_, pensò prima di iniziare a muoversi piano e sentire Eddie ansimare. _Ok, forse anche meno di due minuti._

Eddie lo obbligò a riportare il corpo a contatto con il suo, afferrandogli le spalle con le mani - iniziando a stringere così tanto la presa da fargli lacrimare gli occhi, solo in quel momento si accorse che anche lui stava lacrimando per il dolore e l’affanno.

Fu in quel momento che si rese conto di averlo nelle sue mani, letteralmente. Eddie si era donato a lui con totale fiducia e Richie non voleva lasciarselo scappare mai più. Smise di farsi guidare da tutte le cose che credeva di sapere e lasciò che a farlo fosse solamente quella strana sensazione che dalla bocca dello stomaco riscendeva verso l’inguine e, contemporaneamente, risaliva fino al petto - quella _Voce_ calma e pacata, che gli diceva che finché fossero stati insieme non sarebbe potuto succedere niente di male.

Quando fu abbastanza certo di averlo preparato abbastanza, fece scivolare fuori le dita e si prese il tempo necessario per infilare il preservativo e a Eddie di regolarizzare il respiro.

_Non vorrai mica rischiare che gli venga un attacco d’asma proprio ora._ Pensò, prima di lanciare uno sguardo verso il comodino e accorgersi che l’inalatore era proprio lì.

Scivolò meglio tra le sue gambe, mentre prendeva un altro po’ di lubrificante - che questa volta usò bene anche per sé stesso, facendo scivolare la mano sulla propria erezione.

Si chinò su Eddie, baciandolo come quando erano entrati nella camera da letto - profondamente, ma con più calma.

«Non so quanto…» gli sussurrò in un orecchio, prima di posare la fronte sul suo collo «voglio dire, potrei finire prima di quanto vorrei.»

Nel dirlo a voce alta, si sentì più in imbarazzo di quando lo aveva pensato, ma era la verità; non solo perché Eddie fosse stretto, ma perché era un anno che la sua erezione non aveva incontrato nessuno se non la propria mano.

Ma l’altro non gli disse nulla, limitandosi a baciarlo tra i capelli. Richie lo fissò un attimo dritto negli occhi, prima di iniziare a penetrarlo di nuovo - o almeno provarci.  
Nonostante il lubrificante, sentì Eddie irrigidirsi improvvisamente e fare resistenza quindi si fermò.

«No, Eddie.» Sussurrò, per poi baciarlo sulla fronte. «Se fai così rischio _davvero_ di farti male.»

Passò il dorso della mano sulla sua guancia e poi sul collo.

«Devi rilassarti.» Sussurrò, mentre lo sentiva diventare più malleabile sotto al suo tocco, dandogli la possibilità di prenderlo.  
Tralasciando la mera sensazione fisica e il dolore provocato di nuovo dalla stretta di Eddie sulla sua schiena - o il brivido provocato da Eddie che urlò appena e ansimò, dritto sul suo orecchio - Richie si ritrovò a provare un’improvvisa e inattesa sensazione di completezza, mai provata prima in quella circostanza.   
Lasciò perdere l’abitudine di concentrarsi solamente su ciò che provava il suo corpo e la voglia di raggiungere il piacere e si concentrò esclusivamente su Eddie; non solo sul muoversi piano per non fargli troppo male, ma mettendo più cura nel modo di sfiorarlo e baciarlo, cercando di prestare attenzione a ogni suo fremito, sospiro, gemito di dolore e di piacere, ascoltandolo solamente attraverso quella strana sensazione allo stomaco - _erano quelle le famose farfalle?_ \- e non più con la ragione.

_Ti amo_, pensò mentre continuava a baciarlo su una guancia, sul collo, su una spalla.  
Non si rese nemmeno conto che Eddie avesse iniziato a toccarsi, segno che stesse per raggiungere l’orgasmo, finché non lo sentì sussurrare il suono nome con un tono di supplica.

Richie spinse in maniera un po’ più regolare - come aveva fino ad allora evitato di fare, per non venire subito - e presto sentì di non potercela fare più.

Il colpo di grazia glielo diede Eddie, che finì qualche secondo prima di lui e decise di spingere con forza le natiche contro i suoi fianchi.

«Cazzo.» Soffiò a denti stretti, prima che la ragione lasciasse spazio anche al suo orgasmo. Si lasciò cadere sull’altro con poca grazia e lo sentì lamentarsi.

«Scusa.» Ansimò, riaprendo finalmente gli occhi.

Ma quando fece per stringerselo contro, lo sentì scivolare di lato e scostare le coperte. Senza riuscire a proferire parola, lo osservò infilarsi in bagno veloce come un fulmine. Richie si sfilò il preservativo e lo portò con sé, per poterlo buttare.

«Ehi!» Gli disse, dietro. Di solito era lui quello che lasciava il letto il prima possibile, ma non l’aveva mai fatto velocemente quanto Eddie in quel momento.

Quando entrò nella stanza, lo vide intento a ripulirsi con un asciugamano umido.

«Oh.» Si lasciò sfuggire, prima di chinarsi velocemente sul cestino. Si avvicinò all’armadietto e recuperò un asciugamano anche per sé stesso, ma prima che avesse anche solo iniziato a lavarsi Eddie era già sgattaiolato di nuovo in camera.

_Ok, devo aver fatto proprio pena._

«Ok, non è stata una delle mie performance migliori.» Gli disse, mentre lo guardava infilarsi un paio di mutande che aveva recuperato dalla sua parte dell’armadio e rimettersi sotto al piumone. «Ma così distruggi proprio la mia autostima.»

S’infilò anche lui al caldo, ma senza rivestirsi perché troppo impegnato a scrutare l’altro uomo. Pensò una cosa all’improvviso e sobbalzò.

«Forse ti sei… pentito?» Gli si avvicinò ed Eddie sbuffò, come se fosse scocciato.

«Non mi sono pentito, Richie.» Gli disse, guardandolo finalmente in faccia. «Stavo solo… metabolizzando.»

Richie si lasciò sfuggire un _mmmh_ sommesso e posò la schiena contro alla spalliera del letto, tirando un pochino su il proprio cuscino. Non aveva mai sopportato le persone che esprimevano le proprie emozioni durante il sesso - o meglio, non aveva mai sopportato chi decideva di dire _ti amo_ mentre si faceva l’amore - ma lui ed Eddie avevano finito e quelle due parole gli avevano martellato il cervello sin da quando aveva visto Eddie sulla soglia dell’appartamento.

Intanto lo guardò afferrare il proprio cuscino, per metterlo un pochino storto e posarvi la testa.

«Eddie…» disse, con la voce che gli mancò a metà nome e lo costrinse a schiarirla «c’è una cosa… c’è una cosa che non ti ho mai detto.»

Aveva ricominciato a guardarsi le mani, con lo sguardo basso come se lo avessero appena beccato a fare una marachella e lo stessero sgridando.

«Io…»

_Oddio, Richie. Sei appena andato a letto con lui, non era mai stato a letto con nessun altro, ma non riesci a dirgli quello che provi._

E la sua testa continuò così, per un tempo che gli parve indefinito, finché le sue orecchie non captarono le stesse parole che stava pensando e che non riusciva proprio a dire a voce alta.

Sbatté le palpebre, sempre con lo sguardo verso Eddie ma vuoto. Vide le labbra dell’altro muoversi, un’altra volta.

«Ti amo, Richie.»

Non si mosse, ma sentì le labbra stirarsi in un sorriso storto e i baffi sollevarsi appena per colpa di una sorta di _tic_.

«Mi hai rubato la battuta.» Si limitò a dire, facendo almeno finta di essersi ripreso.

In realtà stava solamente cercando di fermare l’improvviso cerchio alla testa e riprendere a respirare. Quando riguardò Eddie, però, si rese conto che la sua mancata risposta lo aveva ferito o perlomeno aveva iniziato a farlo preoccupare. Si era ritratto appena e lo guardava come si fosse improvvisamente rattristato.

Richie scoppiò a ridere improvvisamente; lo avvolse con un braccio, per le spalle, e lo attirò a sé - baciandolo in maniera scomposta su punti diversi del viso, prendendo anche una lente degli occhiali. Ignorò le sue lamentele, poi gli mise le mani ai lati delle guance. Il cuore stava martellando furiosamente nel suo petto.

«Era quello che volevo dirti io, ma sei stato più coraggioso di me.»

Eddie si divincolò dalla sua presa e si sistemò i capelli che gli erano finiti sulla faccia, ma Richie lo afferrò di nuovo - stringendolo a sé con un braccio e portando l’altra mano sotto al suo mento, in modo da poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi.

«Ti amo, Eddie.»

Il fatto che fosse stato Eddie a dirlo per primo, gli aveva dato il coraggio che gli mancava.

Non era la prima volta che qualcuno glielo diceva, ma mentre in precedenza non ci aveva pensato due volte a scappare a gambe levate - ora voleva solamente che Eddie non se ne andasse mai più.

«Rimani.» Gli disse, di nuovo.

Non sapeva che ore si fossero fatte, ma voleva rimanere in quel letto con Eddie tra le braccia e svegliarsi il giorno dopo ancora in quel modo.

«Chiama tua madre, anche se è tardi, e dille che quando sei venuto qui ti ho chiesto di accompagnarmi a New York per lavoro.»

«Vuoi proprio farti odiare a morte.» Gli rispose, Eddie, ridendo.

«Non penso che nessun genitore potrebbe mai amarmi.»

Quando Eddie si svincolò dalla sua presa, mentre si dirigeva a chiamare sua madre, si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo.

«Forse un po’ sei bravo a inventare bugie.»

Quando uscì dalla stanza e fu finalmente solo, Richie non riuscì a trattenere una sorta di squittio acuto. Si mise un po’ più avanti, per poi lasciarsi andare a peso morto all’indietro. Eddie tornò qualche minuto dopo e Richie notò subito il modo scomposto di camminare, sorrise ma non gli disse niente per non metterlo in imbarazzo o farlo arrabbiare.

Lo riaccolse tra le braccia, assaporando di nuovo il contatto tra la loro pelle nuda e il profumo del suo shampoo, quello di pulito e di disinfettante.

Aspettò che si addormentasse - con la testa posata sul suo petto, avviluppato saldamente al suo corpo - prima di darsi la libertà di fare lo stesso, ancora una volta in pace.

_Totalmente in pace._

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> 1- Per la prima volta, Richie vede il volto dello sconosciuto che lo aiuta a uscire dalle fogne. Ovviamente pensa che sia Eddie solamente per via del loro litigio e che si tratti solo di uno scherzo del suo Inconscio.
> 
> 2- In parte sto citando il fatto che nessuno dei Losers abbia avuto modo - prima della sconfitta definitiva di IT - di avere figli.
> 
> 3- Don’t You (Forget About Me) dei Simple Minds è stata pubblicata, negli Stati Uniti, nel febbraio del 1985 e venne portata al successo dall’uscita del film “The Breakfast Club”, uscito a metà del mese in America.   
Questa canzone è molto importante per “Un anno in più”, anche se qui la cito solamente.  
La trovate quì: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdqoNKCCt7A. 
> 
> 4- In questa scena ci sarebbe dovuta essere un’altra canzone, ma volevo che Richie facesse un po’ lo scemo e alla fine sono riuscita a scriverla solamente ascoltando proprio Maurice Williams and The Zodiacs.  
È una canzone del 1960 e la cosa forse più divertente è che Williams la scrisse quando aveva quindici anni, proprio per convincere la ragazza con la quale stava uscendo a non tornare a casa per il coprifuoco datole per le dieci di sera.  
La canzone è poi diventata famosa grazie al film “Dirty Dancing”, nel 1987.  
La trovate qui: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2BJUGJR5fw


	7. Aprile - Maggio 1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie si chinò appena, mentre il suono scrosciante degli applausi riempiva la sala e uno dei cameramen si preparava per seguirlo nell’uscita di scena.   
Sollevò un braccio verso l’alto in segno di saluto, come faceva sempre, e corse dietro le quinte. Non fece quasi in tempo a rilassarsi, che sentì qualcuno afferrarlo per le spalle e scuoterlo con forza.  
«Richard Tozier, salvatore di questa trasmissione.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B.: come avevo già preannunciato questo avrebbe dovuto essere l’ultimo capitolo, ma non sarà così.   
Lascerò qualche parola in più alla fine del capitolo, prima delle note vere e proprie.  
Intanto vi auguro buona lettura e vi ringrazio per essere arrivati sino a qui.

** **

**Aprile - Maggio 1985**

Richie si chinò appena, mentre il suono scrosciante degli applausi riempiva la sala e uno dei cameramen si preparava per seguirlo nell’uscita di scena.

Sollevò un braccio verso l’alto in segno di saluto, come faceva sempre, e corse dietro le quinte. Non fece quasi in tempo a rilassarsi, che sentì qualcuno afferrarlo per le spalle e scuoterlo con forza.

«Richard Tozier, salvatore di questa trasmissione.» Sentì, prima di rendersi conto che ad averlo braccato fosse stato il suo capo; non lo si vedeva mai dietro le quinte, poiché più propenso a occuparsi di burocrazia, quindi doveva essere lì per qualcosa d’importante. «Non so come tu ci sia riuscito, ma da quando sei qui gli ascolti sono schizzati alle stelle.»

«È un dono.» Rispose, Richie, cercando di ricomporsi.

S’incamminò verso il proprio camerino, seguito dall’uomo che sembrava proprio aver voglia di parlare con lui.

«Senti…» continuò «che ne dici di allungare il contratto?»

Richie si bloccò, poco prima di poter mettere una mano sulla maniglia della porta, cercando di elaborare quella richiesta.

Lui nemmeno voleva andarci, quasi un anno prima, a Great Neck ed ora si ritrovava con una relazione stabile - _Richie_, _relazione_ e _stabile_ nella stessa frase, era assurdo anche solo pensarlo - e con un possibile contratto di lavoro. Un contratto vantaggioso, per come la stava mettendo l’altro uomo.

«Avresti un aumento, ovviamente.»

_Ovviamente._

«Posso farle sapere?»

C’era qualcosa che lo frenava dall’accettare subito, qualcosa che Richie non riusciva per bene a distinguere dentro di sé - il solito formicolio alla base del collo.

Il Richie del passato non ci avrebbe pensato due volte e, vista la ritrosia che aveva iniziato a provare per la propria vita a Beverly Hills, probabilmente anche questa nuova versione di sé avrebbe dovuto pensare ben poco alla risposta.

«Certo!» Disse l’uomo, che gli diede una pacca su una spalla così forte da fargli provare dolore. «Cerca di farmi avere una risposta un po’ prima della fine dell’attuale contratto. Sai, per poterci organizzare.»

Che in altre parole voleva dire: “se non vuoi, dacci almeno il tempo di trovare un sostituto e non lasciarci nella merda.”

**Aprile 1985**

«Perché non andiamo a New York?»

Avevano appena finito di fare un bagno caldo e Richie stava cercando dei vestiti dentro la cabina armadio, quando aveva posto la domanda con un tono di voce abbastanza alto per far in modo che Eddie lo sentisse.

«Che vuoi dire? Non ci andiamo ogni volta che devi lavorare?»

Richie si affacciò, prima di uscire del tutto da lì con un cambio di vestiti in mano. Eddie stava seduto sul bordo del letto, con indosso un accappatoio ormai umido, mentre si frizionava i capelli con un asciugamano.

«No, intendo dire… per farci gli affari nostri.»

Fece il giro del letto e ci si mise a sedere in maniera poco aggraziata.

«Andiamo a cena da qualche parte, a bere qualcosa, rimaniamo in giro finché non vediamo l’alba.»

Sentì Eddie ridere, quando disse l’ultima frase.

«Immagino che nonostante disti solamente cinquanta minuti da quì» non si mise a fare calcoli su quanto traffico dovesse esserci, perché quei cinquanta minuti non diventassero due ore «tu non ci sia mai stato.»

Prima che Eddie potesse ribattere, Richie si sdraiò sul letto - senza ancora essersi vestito del tutto - in modo da poter guardare l’altro più da vicino.

«Non per lavoro. Quello non conta.»

Eddie non era sicuramente uno al quale piaceva andarsene in giro per locali la sera. La sua vita tranquilla a Great Neck era abbastanza, quindi Richie sapeva bene che non si fosse mai avventurato in qualche locale della grande città vicina, anche solo per bere un aperitivo.

«Ti posso chiedere una… due cose?»

Richie si mise a pancia in giù, puntellando il materasso con i gomiti per stare un po’ più in alto.

«Tutto quello che vuoi, certo.»

«È un appuntamento?»

Si aspettava una domanda seria, ma Eddie aveva solo deciso di prenderlo in giro. Si mise a ridere e fece un cenno affermativo con il capo.

«Pensavo che fossimo decisamente più avanti di così, ma sì.»

Richie non era abituato al dover continuare a corteggiare qualcuno e anche se credeva che con Eddie non ce ne fosse propriamente bisogno, un po’ gli piaceva.

«Domanda numero due?»

«Come ci andiamo in città? Non vorrai mica che guidi io, come al solito?!»

Richie fece un sorriso beffardo e si rimise a sedere, findendo di vestirsi.

Eddie sembrava ancora in attesa di una sua risposta, quando lui si avviò verso la porta.

«Finisci di vestirti, devo farti vedere una cosa.»

«Ta-dàà!»

Erano nei parcheggi interni dello stabilimento dove viveva Richie e lui si era lasciato andare a un gesto plateale, dopo aver tolto il pesante telo cerato che stava a ricoprire la macchina: una _Chevrolet Camaro Z28 2dr Hatchback _rossa.**1**  
«E questa da dove salta fuori?»

Eddie sembrava piacevolmente stupito, mentre si sistemava gli occhiali sul naso e con la punta delle dita sfiorava la carrozzeria dell’automobile.

«È sempre stata qui.»

«Mi stai dicendo che hai sempre avuto modo di andare a lavoro per conto tuo e invece hai chiesto un autista?»

Non era quella la reazione che Richie si sarebbe aspettato; aveva le mani sui fianchi ed era abbastanza tronfio, ma si ritrovò ad abbandonare presto quella posizione da supereroe come se fosse stato sconfitto. Eddie riusciva sempre a non dargliela vinta.

«Un po’ di entusiasmo per questa bellezza, Eddie.» Disse, lamentoso. «Poi ti ho già detto che non mi sono occupato io di organizzare la mia permanenza qui.»

«Scusa, ma mi spieghi perché non la guidi e la tieni parcheggiata a prendere polvere?»

«E rischiare di lasciarla imbottigliata nel traffico di New York? O peggio.»

Non aveva paura per sé stesso, ma quella macchina gli era costata una fortuna e non aveva nessuna intenzione di vederne la carrozzeria - tenuta ancora in maniera impeccabile - distrutta per colpa di qualche idiota che aveva preso la patente giocando a freccette.

Eddie aveva finito di ispezionare il veicolo, girandoci attorno e ritrovandosi di nuovo accanto a lui.

«Quindi usarla per andare a New York sarebbe uno strappo alla regola?»

Richie rispose sollevando le spalle, poi si apprestò a ricoprire di nuovo la macchina rossa con il telo.

«Sai, non so se mi fido abbastanza da lasciarti guidare.»

«Grazie, Eddie. Sei sempre molto gentile.» Aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, disapprovando quella frase. «Ma questa non la lascio guidare a nessun altro, nemmeno a te.»

**New York**

Alla fine a New York c’erano andati davvero e aveva guidato Richie, che non si era lasciato sfuggire l’occasione di lamentarsi per l’assurda difficoltà nel poter trovare un parcheggio in una zona decente.

Eddie aveva mentito di nuovo a sua madre - come ormai faceva quasi ogni giorno - dicendole che avrebbe accompagnato Richie in città per lavoro e non sapeva a che ora avrebbe finito, per poi parcheggiare la macchina di servizio al posto della Camaro.

Avevano passato il viaggio ad ascoltare musica alla radio e a chiacchierare, mentre la pesantezza dell’ arretratezza mentale degli abitanti di Great Neck era rimasta oltre al cartello con la scritta “Arrivederci” posto al limitare della città.

A Richie, Eddie era parso subito più tranquillo e pronto a godersi anche il vento tra i capelli, grazie a quel viaggio nel quale non era costretto a guidare, per una volta.

Aveva parcheggiato poco lontano dal ristorante nel quale aveva prenotato nel pomeriggio, giusto per avere un punto di riferimento certo. Non era un locale troppo costoso, ma nella media, ed era riuscito a farsi dare un tavolo in fondo alla sala dove sarebbero potuti stare un po’ più tranquilli.

«Sei già stato quì?» Gli chiese, Eddie, mentre prendevano posto - perché non si era lasciato sfuggire il modo fin troppo amichevole con cui _maître __li aveva accolti. _

_Richie fece un cenno d’assenso, mentre si toglieva la giacca e la riponeva sullo schienale della sedia._

«Si, ma avevo appena cominciato a lavorare a Great Neck.»

«Ma non sono mai venuto a prenderti da queste parti o, forse, non me lo ricordo?»

«No, non sei mai venuto qui perché ci siamo stati durante una delle giornate di registrazione e all’ora di pranzo. Noi ci siamo visti solamente più tardi.» Gli rispose, seguendo il suo esempio e afferrando un menù. «E poi era proprio l’inizio, quando ancora non parlavamo molto.»

«Oh… vuoi dire quando ancora pensavo di non sopportarti?»

Richie si mise a ridere e sentì Eddie dargli un piccolo colpo sotto al tavolo, con leggerezza.

I loro posti erano coperti per metà da un muretto e per l’altra da un vetro smerigliato, che assicurava un po’ di _privacy_. Se al posto del vetro ci fosse stato ancora il muro, Richie si sarebbe potuto allungare in avanti e baciare Eddie - senza proprio alcun timore di essere visto, dovendo solo fare attenzione all’arrivo del cameriere.

«Si, quando ancora pensavi che fossi un imbecille.»

Vide Eddie chinare la testa di lato e portare il _menù_ davanti al viso, per cercare di rimanere più serio possibile.

«Chi ti ha detto che abbia smesso?»

Richie rimase un attimo interdetto, perché non si aspettava per nulla quella risposta, ma poi gli sorrise e iniziò anche lui a dare un’occhiata veloce al _menù_.

Non sapeva bene cosa scegliere, ma si premurò di far arrivare al tavolo una bottiglia di vino rosso.

Alla fine, decisero di ordinare ciascuno qualcosa di diverso, in modo da potersi scambiare i piatti.

Sembrava procedere tutto normalmente; tra un boccone e l’altro, continuarono a conversare di tutto e niente, Richie non si lasciò perdere l’occasione di fare qualcuna delle sue battute per far ridere l’altro - anche continuando a metterlo in imbarazzo - finché Eddie non fece _la _domanda.

«L’altro giorno ero in ufficio e stavo sistemando qualche documento.» Cominciò. «Mi capitato sotto gli occhi il tuo contratto con l’agenzia. È quasi passato un anno, Richie.»

_E secondo te non lo so?_

Lo sapeva bene, specialmente dopo che il suo capo aveva ben deciso di ricordarglielo. Dal canto suo, aveva cercato - in maniera sicuramente infantile - di accantonare quel pensiero il più lontano possibile.   
Portò una mano al colletto della camicia, che gli parve improvvisamente troppo accollata. Un anno prima, avrebbe firmato senza pensarci - ma ora non sapeva cosa fare.

Non era proprio abituato ad avere una relazione stabile e a quel punto non era proprio mai arrivato; perché, Richie, sapeva bene cosa sarebbe successo se fosse rimasto a Great Neck.

Amava Eddie, come non aveva mai amato nessuno, e ormai era già come se convivessero - ma c’era sempre quel momento della giornata in cui Eddie tornava a casa che, per lui, si trasformava in qualche ora di totale solitudine, che a Richie non dispiaceva.   
Nonostante Eddie lo avesse visto nelle peggiori delle condizioni, aveva sempre paura che - stando con lui tutti i giorni e ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro - avrebbe finito per fare qualcosa che lo avrebbe davvero stufato e se ne sarebbe andato.

Ora che si erano pure detti di amarsi, la cosa sembrava preoccuparlo più di prima. Non perché non credesse nella sincerità delle parole di Eddie, ma perché conosceva bene la sua innata capacità di mandare tutto all’aria.

«In realtà…» ammise, prendendo il bicchiere tra le mani per versarsi un altro po’ di vino «mi hanno chiesto di rinnovare il contratto.»

Non voleva mentirgli, ma non era riuscito proprio a dirglielo.

«E tu cosa hai intenzione di fare?»

«Non lo so.»

Eddie sembrò prenderla male e si lasciò sfuggire un _certo_ dalle labbra, prima di abbassare lo sguardo e sorridere in maniera amara.

«Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Eddie? Ho sempre vissuto in California e…» ma si bloccò, perché un pensiero gli balenò del cervello.

«Se rimanessi a Great Neck, verresti a vivere con me? È questo che vuoi?»

Eddie aprì la bocca e la richiuse. «Great Neck non è la California, Richie. Lo sai bene e poi mia madre…»

Quella risposta lo fece alterare e non poco, ma riuscì a far finta di rimanere abbastanza calmo.

«Eddie, abbiamo quarant’anni. Direi che tua madre potrebbe anche farsene una ragione, sul fatto che tu sia ormai un adulto.»

Sapeva che parlare della madre di Eddie era sempre un argomento delicato, quindi cercò di non andarci su troppo pesante. Non voleva davvero litigare e non era così che si era immaginato quella serata.

Eddie lo guardò, uno sguardo sereno che Richie non riuscì bene a capire da dove arrivasse in quel momento.

«Senti» gli disse, questa volta fu lui a cercare la mano di Richie sul tavolo «qualsiasi cosa io dicessi, potrebbe portarti a decidere qualcosa che non vuoi davvero.»

Fece per ribattere, ma Eddie continuò. «Se vorrei vivere con te? Diecimila volte sì, ma non voglio che tu decida di rimanere per questo. Non voglio che tu decida, prestando ascolto a qualcosa che ho detto io - perché se poi dovesse essere la scelta sbagliata, non vorrei mai che questo ti portasse a darmi la colpa e poi a odiarmi.»

La mente di Richie era rimasta quasi ferma a quel diecimila volte sì, ma per fortuna era riuscita a captare anche il resto.

«Odiarti, non dire sciocchezze.» Disse seriamente.

Eddie era spaventato, come lui, ma non glielo avrebbe detto in quel frangente. Richie aveva visto la sua mano tremare, mentre cercava di darsi un tono tenendo il bicchiere.

In quel momento, si rese conto di aver già preso una decisione senza saperlo.

«Voglio stare con te.» Buttò fuori. «Great Neck, California, Timbuctù, … chisseneimporta?!»

Eddie gli sorrise e a Richie sembrò di vederlo rilassarsi un poco.

Dopo quella rassicurazione e grazie alla velocità con la quale Richie cambiò discorso, la cena scivolò tranquillamente sino alle ultime battute che, in via del tutto teorica, avrebbero previsto un _dessert_.

«Vuoi ordinare anche il dolce?» Gli chiese, Eddie, e lui non riuscì davvero a rimanere serio.

«Vorrei _davvero_ ordinare il dolce.» Rispose, lanciandogli uno sguardo che avrebbe messo in imbarazzo chiunque per quante allusioni vi erano dietro.

Eddie gli diede un calcio sotto al tavolo, questa volta in maniera decisa.

«Richie!»

«Ahia!» Esclamò, sollevando un po’ la voce. «Mi hai fatto male.»

«Ti sta bene.»

«Stavo solo scherzando.» Si scusò. «Forse.»

Ma quell’aggiunta gli fece rimediare solo un altro calcio, anche se meno forte, e la cosa lo fece ridere.

«Vieni qui.»

Tentò di afferrare la mano che Eddie teneva posata sul tavolo, ma l’altro si ritrasse come se gli avesse dato la scossa.

«Che diavolo stai facendo?»

Richie capì, dal suo sguardo, che aveva paura che qualcuno potesse vederli. Anche se non si trovavano più a Great Neck, era comunque il millenovecentoottantacinque e non avevano la certezza di come avrebbero potuto reagire gli altri se gli avessero visti scambiarsi qualche effusione di troppo.

Che poi non si poteva nemmeno quantificare quel “di troppo”, a qualcuno bastava un niente per sentirsi in diritto di sparare sentenze o, peggio, di passare alle mani.

Ma Richie era abbastanza sicuro che non li avrebbe visti nessuno.

«Posa la mano sul tavolo, Eddie.» Gli disse, quasi con premura. «Se la tieni lì, non mi vedrà nessuno.»

Eddie lo ascoltò, dandogli modo prima di intrecciare le dita alle sue e poi di chinarsi appena per baciarne il dorso. Il gesto era ben coperto dal muretto ed era stato così fugace, che nessuno ci avrebbe comunque prestato troppa attenzione.

Poi Richie si alzò, riprendendo possesso della propria giacca, e gli fece un cenno con la testa.

«Andiamo, non lo mangeremo qui il dolce.»

«Allora?» Gli chiese, Eddie, che gli camminava accanto. «Dove mi stai portando a cercare questo dolce? A quest’ora non penso troveremo granché.»

Prima di raggiungere il tanto agognato_ dessert_, Richie aveva deciso che fosse il caso di fermarsi in un locale poco frequentato per poter bere qualcos’altro oltre al vino.

Nonostante l’iniziale ritrosia di Eddie, alla fine era riuscito a convincerlo e avevano passato qualche altra ora a ridere e a scherzare.

Eddie abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio orologio da polso e si appese con una mano al suo braccio, tirando la stoffa della giacca.

«È tardissimo, Richie. Seriamente, cosa pensi di trovare aperto a quest’ora?»

Ma Richie non gli diede retta, poiché era troppo occupato a cercare qualcosa al lato della strada. Stavano camminando su un marciapiede, in una via che non conosceva per nome, ma era sicuro che quello che stava cercando fosse proprio lì.

«Me ne hanno parlato a lavoro, in realtà, ma non ci sono mai stato.» Disse, nonostante fosse comunque sicuro di quello che stava cercando.

Percorsero ancora qualche metro, prima che riuscisse a trovare quello che voleva.

«Ah!» Esclamò, dando a Eddie una leggera pacca sulla spalla. «Visto? Vieni.»

Alla fine della strada, proprio dove faceva angolo con un’altra, vi era una piccola fila di gente. Le strade della città a quell’ora della notte - ormai mattina - erano praticamente deserte e gli avventori cercavano di non fare troppo rumore, per via della vicinanza con le abitazioni.

Quando furono abbastanza vicini, entrambi riuscirono a sentire nell’aria il profumo delle paste calde e del caffè.

Sotto al livello della strada, praticamente nascosto, era stato costruito un piccolo forno nel quale si vendevano paste appena sfornate e caffè caldo. I colleghi dell’emittente avevano detto a Richie che apriva intorno alle due e, per chi aveva l’audacia di andarci così presto, iniziavano volentieri a servire i clienti; per il resto della giornata, invece, si occupavano più che altro di rifornire i bar vicini.

Richie posò la schiena sulla ringhiera e infilò le mani delle tasche.

«Mi hanno giurato che ne vale la pena.»

«Riuscirai mai a propormi un _dessert_ serio?» Gli chiese, Eddie, non per rimproverarlo ma solo per prenderlo in giro. «I biscotti per Natale e ora un _croissant_ alle due del mattino.»

«Dovresti apprezzare l’inventiva.»

Eddie gli sorrise e rimasero in silenzio, mentre la fila scorreva lentamente davanti a loro.

Ordinarono due caffè, ma ci misero un po’ a decidere quale pasta prendere; alla fine Richie si buttò su un classico croissant alla marmellata, mentre Eddie ne prese uno al miele.

Iniziarono a consumare entrambe le cose camminando e, nonostante quella di Eddie fosse la pasta al tatto più appiccicosa, fu Richie a trovarsi più impiastricciato.

Trovarono una panchina sulla quale sedersi, perché Eddie bocciò la sua idea di prendere posto su uno scalino, e finirono di mangiare lì.

«Dovremmo fare un sacco di strada, prima di tornare alla macchina.»

Gli disse, Eddie, con un braccio davanti alla bocca per coprirla mentre terminava di masticare un boccone.

Richie mandò giù un po’ di caffè caldo. «Non sarai stanco?»

«Giusto un po’, Richie. Giusto un po’.»

«Dimenticavo che, solitamente, alle dieci sei già a letto.» Richie lo guardò di sottecchi, solo per godersi il modo in cui gli stava facendo il verso.

Si chinò poi verso di lui o, piuttosto, verso il cornetto che teneva in mano.

«Posso?» Gli chiese, ma diede un morso ben prima di ricevere risposta.

«Ehi!» Si lamentò, Eddie. Ritrasse la mano velocemente. «Devi smetterla di rubare le cose che sto mangiando, finisci il tuo.»

«Tranquillo.» Disse, con una smorfia. «Non ne ruberò un altro morso. È troppo dolce.»

Però allungò il proprio verso la direzione di Eddie.

«Vuoi favorire?»

Glielo chiese giusto per non sembrare troppo scortese.

Sorrise, quando Eddie si chinò e rubò anch’egli un morso.

«È più buono del mio.» Si ritrasse, stranito, prima di finire la propria tazza di caffè.

«Forse perché ho più buon gusto di te.»

Eddie per poco non sputò il caffè, che stava mandando giù e poi rise.

«Spero solamente nella scelta delle paste, altrimenti significherebbe che non ho fatto una scelta oculata nello stare con te.»

_Touchè_. Richie incassò il colpo e accartocciò la carta nella quale era stato avvolta la sua pasta.

«Ok, va bene. Potrei essermi espresso male.»

Sollevò un braccio e lo mise intorno alle spalle di Eddie che, di rimando, si mise a controllare che per strada non ci fosse nessuno.

«Rilassati.» Gli disse, Richie che aveva chiuso chi occhi e buttato la testa all’indietro. «A quest’ora non passa nessuno di qui.»

Sentì la testa di Eddie posarsi sulla sua spalla, ma il suo corpo rimanere sempre un po’ teso - pronto ad allontanarsi da lui in qualsiasi momento.

«Non è tardi, Richie? Non dovremmo tornare a casa?»

«Cinque minuti.» Inspirò profondamente, rilassandosi ancora di più. «Cinque minuti, al di fuori dall’appartamento, nei quali posso stringerti in mezzo a una strada - anche se è notte fonda.»

**Maggio 1985**

Era quasi l’alba e Richie - senza ricordarsi se lo fosse per caso o per via di un incubo - era sveglio.   
Non si era alzato dal letto, che era caldo e confortevole, ma era rimasto sdraiato a guardare Eddie dormire.

Va bene, era una cosa davvero super inquietante probabilmente, ma non era riuscito a trattenersi. 

Si rigirò, per l’ennesima volta, finendo a pancia in giù e infilò le mani sotto al proprio cuscino, schiacciandoci contro una guancia.

Eddie se ne stava a pancia in su, con il petto che si muoveva in maniera così regolare che fissandolo Richie era quasi riuscito a coordinare il proprio respiro con il suo.

Improvvisamente lo vide mettersi su un fianco e dargli la schiena - nuda, perché nessuno dei due aveva deciso di rivestirsi dopo aver fatto l’amore qualche ora prima - cosa che non gli piacque.

Scivolò sul materasso, facendosi più vicino e infilò un braccio tra la superficie e il fianco dell’altro uomo.

Eddie mugugnò, senza svegliarsi, mentre lui se lo stringeva contro - petto contro schiena, pelle contro pelle.

Non voleva rischiare di svegliarlo, ma lo baciò lo stesso tra i capelli. Era decisamente meglio starsene lì, piuttosto che andarsene in salotto ad aspettare che si svegliasse.

Eddie si rigirò, intrecciando le gambe tra le sue e ricambiando l’abbraccio - portando le braccia sulla sua schiena - e Richie lo sentì strusciare il viso contro al suo petto.

C’era una calma quasi irreale in quella stanza, che Richie riusciva a percepire specialmente durante le prime ore del mattino, quando andavano a dormire o subito dopo che avevano finito di consumare un rapporto.

Niente sembrava poter smuovere quella quiete.

Lì c’erano solo loro due e se fuori fosse crollato tutto, Richie non se ne sarebbe nemmeno reso conto.

**28 maggio 1985**

Era una normale giornata di fine maggio.

Quella mattina Richie si era svegliato abbastanza tardi, aveva fatto colazione e aspettato che Eddie lo raggiungesse per pranzo.

Avevano cucinato insieme, bevuto un po’ di vino e consumato quel pasto come era già successo altre volte in quell’appartamento, e ora se ne stavano davanti al lavello a fare i piatti; lui si occupava di lavarli, mentre Eddie li asciugava con uno strofinaccio e li rimetteva al loro posto.

Una sorta di catena di montaggio, ben oliata.

Quando il telefono squillò e Richie si asciugò le mani, prima di andare a sollevare la cornetta, nessuno dei due si preoccupò.

_Era solo un telefono che squillava, giusto? _

«Pronto.» Esclamò, dando le spalle alla porta della cucina.**2**

«Pronto, Richie?! Sono Mike Hanlon.»

Il solito formicolio dietro al collo si ripresentò, salendo in maniera invasiva nel resto della sua testa ed esplodendo in un forte dolore alle tempie.

«Chi?»

«Mike Hanlon.»

Ma aveva capito benissimo, anche la prima volta. Lo aveva richiesto solamente perché sperava di aver sentito male.

Richie fu costretto a posare la schiena contro alla parete, mentre ascoltava quello che Mike aveva da dirgli.

_È tornato_ \- e tutto il sangue che aveva in corpo sembrò congelarsi all’istante.

Da quella frase in poi, la mente di Richie sembrò scindersi in due parti diverse: una - quella abitata dalle Voci - prese il controllo della telefonata e delle risposte che stava dando a Mike, mentre l’altra era volata di nuovo in cucina da Eddie.

_Eddie. Edward Kaspbrak. Eddie Spaghetti. _

«Verrò.»

E non sapeva proprio da dove avesse tirato fuori quella risposta, perché non era mica sicuro di voler tornare dove Mike stava cercando di riportarlo.

Abbassò la cornetta e, quasi nello stesso istante, vide Eddie comparire sulla soglia della cucina.

«È successo qualcosa?» Gli domandò. «Sei bianco come un cencio, sembra quasi che abbia visto un fantasma.»

Non lo stava realmente ascoltando, perché la sua mente non era più lì. Abbassò lo sguardo verso le proprie mani e si rese conto di star tremando; quando lo risollevò, fu come essere di nuovo nello scantinato della scuola. Di fronte a lui non c’era più Eddie, ma il lupo mannaro che aveva ossessionato i suoi incubi di ragazzino.

La belva schioccò le fauci, mentre la saliva colava da un angolo della bocca, e Richie si ritrovò a correre verso il bagno. Raggiunse il water per miracolo, prima di riversarvi dentro il pranzo consumato poco prima.

Sollevò un braccio per poter far andare lo sciacquone e richiuse il coperchio, prima di posarvicisi sopra il viso. Dall’altra stanza, sentì Eddie dire qualcosa e il telefono squillò una seconda volta.

Non ebbe la forza di alzarsi, per andare a sentire quella che - ne aveva la certezza - era la telefonata per Eddie, perché le gambe sembravano non volerlo reggere.

Un secondo ricordo si fece strada nella sua testa, portandolo un’altra volta indietro: avevano più o meno dodici anni, erano seduti sulla nuda terra dei _Barrens_ e ascoltavano Bill Denbrough raccontare la storia delle Pietre Magiche.

Gli sembrò di rimanere bloccato lì per un’eternita, ma quando riprese possesso di sé sentì che Eddie era ancora al telefono.

Arrivò alla porta del bagno, poco dopo che l’altro aveva posato la cornetta al suo posto. Mesi prima, Eddie aveva chiesto al suo ufficio di dirottare le chiamate all’appartamento - visto che ormai passava tutto il suo tempo lì - ed era così che la chiamata di Mike era arrivata anche a lui.

«Eddie?!» Sussurrò, ma la voce gli si spezzò in gola. Aveva detto il suo nome per un anno, ma mai con quel tono di voce - un tono a metà tra la sorpresa e la supplica.

Lo guardò voltarsi e, per una frazione di secondo, Richie lo vide come se avesse anche lui di nuovo dodici anni.

Scattò in avanti, pensando che l’altro stesse perdendo i sensi ma per fortuna non fu così. Eddie si limitò a ricadere sulle proprie ginocchia, come se si stesse accartocciando, finendo seduto sul pavimento.

Gli mise una mano attorno alle spalle e solo allora lo sentì tremare, mentre gli afferrava la camicia aggrappandosi forte alla stoffa senza riuscire però a guardarlo in faccia.

«Ehi, _amico_.» Era strano chiamarlo in quel modo, dopo l’ultimo anno, ma gli venne naturale.

In realtà era tutto strano, in quel momento. Nella testa di Richie si affollavano ricordi del passato, misti a quelli dell’ultimo anno trascorso a Great Neck.

Nonostante questo, iniziava a sembrargli anche tutto più chiaro.

Finalmente capì perché si fosse sempre trovato a proprio agio con Eddie, capì perché fosse come se riuscissero a leggersi nel pensiero, capì gli incubi che lo avevano accompagnato per una vita interna e perché fossero praticamente spariti grazie all’altro uomo.

«Richie…»

Anche Eddie sussurrò il suo nome, con una sorta d’imbarazzo nel pronunciarlo. Richie sapeva bene a che cosa fosse dovuto e, nonostante tutto, non riuscì a non pensare a quanto Eddie - che ora sembrava essersi fatto ancora più piccolo tra le sue braccia - fosse carino con quel rossore sulle guance.

«Non guardarmi in quel modo.» Gli disse. «Lo so, so a cosa stai pensando.»

Ed era vero, letteralmente vero, ma l’unica cosa che ottenne fu solo quella di metterlo ancora più in imbarazzo. Eddie nascose il viso posando la fronte sul suo collo e Richie rabbrividì, potendo sentire il respiro dell’altro sulla pelle.

C’era un sé stesso dodicenne ora nella sua testa - che non riusciva a zittire - che gli faceva pensare sia a quanto fosse stato fortunato che a quanto fosse semplicemente assurdo.

Mentre era perso chissà dove, però, sentì Eddie allontanarsi e allentare la presa sui suoi abiti. La sua espressione si fece improvvisamente seria. Non gli piacque affatto.

«Dobbiamo andare, Richie.»

«Dobbiamo davvero?»

Eddie lo guardò in maniera torva e Richie riuscì a sentire bene che, mentalmente, lo stava rimproverando.

Lasciò la presa su di lui e si rimise in piedi, sollevando le mani in segno di resa.

«Va bene, ho capito.»

Lo aiutò a sollevarsi, ma non fece in tempo ad afferrare le mani dell’altro tra le sue che Eddie era già schizzato verso la camera da letto.

«Che stai facendo?»

Domadò, mentre Eddie era intento a riempire la borsa che aveva posato sul letto. Ci stava mettendo dentro tutta la roba che, nei mesi precedenti, aveva portato all’appartamento.

«Dobbiamo andare.»

«Ti sei incantato?» Gli chiese, forse un po’ per cercare di sdrammatizzare - _ma sdrammatizzare cosa, Richie?_ «L’hai già detto.»

Gli si avvicinò, ma senza toccarlo nuovamente.

«Non possiamo…» ci provò «non possiamo aspettare un attimo? Non possiamo aspettare e partire domani mattina?»

Sapeva bene di aver dato la sua parola, sia più di vent’anni che pochi minuti prima, ma in quel momento la falsa sicurezza presa in prestito dalle Voci stava svanendo.

Nel mentre, Eddie era andato in bagno a recuperare la roba tenuta nell’armadietto per poterla sistemare insieme ai vestiti.

«Devo tornare a casa a prendere delle cose.» Lo sentì dire, più a sé stesso che a lui.

«Mi stai ascoltando?»

«No, sinceramente no.» Finalmente Eddie si decise a guardarlo.

«Questo non è confortante.»

«Se partiamo questa sera, entro domani mattina saremo arrivati.»

«Forse entro dopodomani pomeriggio**3**, sperando di non trovare troppo traffico e se ci fermeremo per una breve sosta.»

Eddie gli sembrò confuso, mentre gli si avvicinava con la borsa in mano - già pronto a tornare a casa sua a recuperare altra roba - poi lo guardò con tenerezza.

«Non penso che dovremmo andare insieme.»

E allora si che Richie si sentì di nuovo un dodicenne, completamente spaesato. 

«Non fare quella faccia, Richie.» Eddie abbandonò la borsa ai propri piedi, prima di posare una mano sulla sua guancia. Richie chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò contro quella carezza.

«Non pensi che dovremmo parlare?»

Era strano che fosse lui a dirlo, perché di solito era il primo a cercare di evitare i discorsi seri e quello lo era, lo era davvero. Non sapeva nemmeno da dove avrebbero dovuto cominciare.

«Lo faremo, quando saremo a Derry. Prima abbiamo bisogno di schiarirci le idee**4**.» Gli disse, serio.

«Non dirmi che non ti senti nemmeno un po’ confuso.»

«Molto, ma non su di noi.»

Era una bugia, ma era stato abbastanza convincente nel dirla. Era confuso anche per quanto riguardava loro due, ma non per quello che provava - ora che stava recuperando i ricordi dell’infanzia, gli sembrava ancora più chiaro - ma per come il destino avesse deciso di farli incontrare, senza però spezzare la maledizione di Derry e dar loro modo di ricordare; due sconosciuti, che in realtà si conoscevano da una vita intera.

«Nemmeno io.»

Eddie, invece, non aveva mentito; lo aveva capito dal suo sguardo.

Richie si fece più vicino e gli posò una mano su un fianco, piano come per paura di vederlo fuggire via - cosa che non accadde. Rimase un po’ a guardarlo, prima di capire di non aver perso il permesso di poterlo baciare.

Si chinò appena, posò le labbra sulle sue e nonostante ormai fosse abituato a farlo, quel baciò fu ancora più strano del primo che gli avesse mai dato. Era come se lì ci fossero quattro persone e non due: i Richie ed Eddie del passato e quelli dell’anno appena trascorso.

Oltre che ai loro ricordi, poi, dovevano far fronte al fatto che li condividessero con altre cinque persone. Così lontane nel tempo e, ormai, così vicine.

Richie si staccò da Eddie, controvoglia.

«Cosa diremo agli altri?»

Eddie sembrò doverci pensare un attimo, prima di rispondergli.

«Niente, se non faranno domande esplicite.» Affermò poi. «Sono sicuro che capiranno da soli.»

Si sollevò appena, per poterlo baciare su una guancia. Richie sentì il palmo della mano di Eddie scivolargli sul petto e fermarsi quasi esattamente all’altezza del cuore.

«Vado a recuperare la roba che mi manca e ad avvisare mia madre, non sarà facile.»

«Oh si!» Si lasciò scappare Richie, perché nella sua mente iniziavano a farsi spazio anche frammenti di ricordi riguardanti Sonia Kaspbrak. «Posso immaginare.»

Eddie si lasciò scappare un sorriso.

«Ci vediamo a Derry.» Gli disse, prima di recuperare la borsa e lasciare l’appartamento.

«Ci vediamo a Derry.» Ripetè Richie, senza che l’altro potesse sentirlo.

Quando udì la porta dell’ingresso richiudersi, per un motivo che non riuscì a spiegarsi, sentì un grave peso dove prima Eddie aveva posato la propria mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
Lo so che ora probabilmente mi odiate.   
Questa è una delle prime immagini che mi sono venute in mente, quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia - parlo dell’arrivo della chiamata di Mike.  
È “un anno in più” e, sempre inizialmente, doveva essere un anno esatto.   
Cosa ancora più importante, so che questa storia è costruita come una Reddie, ma quello non è il punto centrale di tutto.  
Ora, potrete fare come più vi aggrada. Finire di leggere qui e decidere da voi se volete immaginare un finale tutto vostro - bello o brutto che sia - o se avrete voglia di aspettare il prossimo capitolo e, insieme a quello, capire le mie ragioni per farlo esistere.  
[L’ avevo scritto anche all’inizio di “Dicembre-Gennaio”.]  
Vi ringrazio comunque per aver aver seguito questa storia anche solo sino a questo punto, davvero.
> 
> *
> 
> 1- Essendo ambientato nel 1990, la macchina che Richie guida nella serie è una Chevrolet Camaro Iroc - Z28 del 1988.   
Avendo anticipato le date, per poter tenere conto di quelle del libro, la macchina che Richie mostra a Eddie è un modello precedente, esattamente del 1984.  
2- Nella versione originale, la chiamata viene ricevuta prima da Eddie e poi da Richie.   
Mentre nel libro, Richie è il secondo a ricevere la telefonata di Mike - dopo quella a Stan e prima di quella a Eddie. Come tempistiche sono rimasta fedele al libro, in questo caso.  
3- Nel libro, durante la telefonata che Mike fa a Bill - il giorno della rimpatriata al ristorante cinese - dicono esplicitamente che il giorno è il 30. Quindi meno di due giorni dalla chiamata di Mike fatta per richiamare i Perdenti.  
4- Per quanto mi riguarda gran parte delle modifiche che ho apportato alla storia di Richie ed Eddie, devono rimanere prima della chiamata di Mike. È giusto che entrambi si prendano del tempo per elaborare i ricordi che piano piano inizieranno a riaffiorare e per vivere quello che li aspetta, prima della rimpatriata al ristorante cinese - si, mi riferisco all’incontro di Richie e Pennywise in biblioteca.


	8. Maggio e Dicembre 1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era quasi l’alba quando Richie uscì dalla camera di Eddie per tornare nella propria, prima che suonasse la sveglia.  
Quando erano arrivati in città avevano prenotato camere separate, ovviamente; un po’ per non sbandierare nulla di fronte agli altri e un po’ per l’imbarazzo dato dalla situazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B. in fondo a questo capitolo, troverete due diversi tipi di note. Quelle che uso di solito, per spiegare cose presenti all’interno del testo, e delle “Note autrice” nelle quali ci saranno delle spiegazioni generali sull’intera storia e sull’esistenza di questo capitolo.  
Buona lettura.

  
_Richie's still knocking them dead._  
_He's got a part in a movie._  
_He co-stars with a guy..._  
_... the lucky seven could tell you_  
_looks like Eddie Kaspbrak._  


• IT (1990)

**Maggio e Dicembre 1985  
**  
  
**Maggio 1985**

  
**Derry, Maine**

  
Era quasi l’alba quando Richie uscì dalla camera di Eddie per tornare nella propria, prima che suonasse la sveglia.  
Quando erano arrivati in città avevano prenotato camere separate, ovviamente; un po’ per non sbandierare nulla di fronte agli altri e un po’ per l’imbarazzo dato dalla situazione.  
Lui però non aveva resistito e, una volta che tutti erano andati a dormire, si era ritrovato davanti alla porta della camera di Eddie e aveva bussato. Pensava che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta e che non gli avrebbe aperto, ma non fu così. _Gli aveva detto che avrebbero parlato, una volta tornati lì, no? _  
La notte era l’unico momento giusto per poterlo fare, senza la presenza degli altri Perdenti.  
Dopo aver espresso a voce alta ogni tipo di sorpresa, dubbio, perplessità e imbarazzo, era stato impossibile non finire comunque a fare l’amore e questa volta fu diversa da tutte le altre, anche dalla prima di Eddie.  
Ci stava pensando ancora, Richie - mentre teneva una mano sulla maniglia e un sorriso idiota gli solcava il viso - quando sentì il rumore di qualcuno che si schiariva la gola e sussultò.  
«Porca put…» si morse un labbro e abbassò il tono della voce «Treccine, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!»  
Beverly se ne stava in piedi, con una spalla posata sul muro, e sul viso aveva il sorriso probabilmente più grande che Richie le avesse mai visto.  
Poi si rese conto di essere stato colto in flagrante e, anche se non poteva vedersi, arrossì.  
«Lo sapevo!» Squittì lei, mentre gli si avvicinava praticamente saltellando.  
«Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando, Bev.»  
Ma l’unica cosa che rimediò, con quella risposta, fu un pizzico ben assestato su un braccio.  
«Ahia! Che ho detto?!»  
«Non provare questa strada con me, Richie.» Scosse la testa. «L’ho sempre saputo.»  
Mentre lo diceva, aveva aperto la porta della sua camera e vi era entrata senza chiedergli il permesso.  
Richie l’aveva raggiunta dentro, mentre lei prendeva posto sul letto.  
«Tutti l’abbiamo sempre saputo.» Aggiunse, battendo una mano sul materasso e invitandolo a raggiungerla.  
Non l’avrebbe pregato e ormai non aveva nessuna possibilità di scappare.  
_Sono sicuro che capiranno da soli._  
La frase che gli aveva detto Eddie, mentre erano a Great Neck, si fece spazio nel suo cervello e Richie non riuscì a non sorridere.  
Scosse la testa e sospirò. «Me l’aveva detto, Eddie.»  
Si accomodò sul proprio letto, accanto alla donna.  
«Racconta.» Lo incalzò, prendendo tra le braccia uno dei cuscini.  
«Ok, ma sono sicuro che non ci crederai. Sai… è una cosa abbastanza assurda in realtà.»  
Così iniziò a raccontarle ogni cosa: della proposta di lavoro a Great Neck, di come avesse incontrato e imparato a conoscere Eddie - senza ricordarsi niente della loro infanzia - degli incubi, del litigio, della loro prima volta, di come avessero praticamente cominciato a convivere, sino ad arrivare al giorno della telefonata di Mike.  
  
  
  


•

**31 maggio 19851**

Richie si chiuse la porta alle spalle, sbattendola con forza, e solo allora si accorse che gli stavano tremando le mani.  
Prendendo Eddie sulle spalle per poterlo riportare in superficie e guidando per tornare all’hotel, non si era accorto di nulla. Ora che si trovava da solo nella sua camera da letto, però, non riuscì più a trattenere la rabbia.  
Si, _rabbia_ \- perché lui lo sapeva, lo sapeva che non sarebbero mai dovuti tornare in quella città di merda.  
Sarebbero dovuti rimanere a Great Neck - pensò, iniziando a prendere roba a casaccio dall’armadio e a ficcarla dentro alla borsa con la quale era arrivato - o tornare indietro subito dopo che Mike era stato attaccato da Bowers e invece no, si era fatto convincere a rimanere.  
Più tremante di prima, afferrò la prima cosa che si ritrovò tra le mani - una bottiglia d’acqua - la scaraventò contro un muro e osservò il liquido scivolare lentamente sulla parete quando il vetro s’infranse in mille pezzi.  
«Richie! Basta così.»  
La voce arrivò dal lato della porta e lo fece sobbalzare.  
Bill, Ben e Beverly erano entrati nella stanza e lui non se n’era nemmeno accorto. Rimase fermo a osservarli - sul volto l’espressione di chi aspettava che, da un momento all’altro, _qualcun altro _sarebbe entrato nella stanza.  
«Non dovresti essere con Audra in ospedale?» Fu una domanda buttata lì a caso, anche se era sentitamente preoccupato per la moglie di Bill.  
La voce gli tremò.  
«Ho chiesto a Mike di tenerla d’occhio, tornerò domani mattina.»  
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcos’altro, qualsiasi altra cosa, ma riuscì solo ad abbassare lo sguardo per non incrociare quello di uno di loro ed evitare di scoppiare a piangere.  
«Oh, Richie!»  
Esclamò Bev che, come sempre, doveva aver capito esattamente a cosa stesse pensando qualche secondo prima - quando aveva guardato oltre le loro spalle.  
Richie fece qualche passo indietro e si lasciò andare a sedere sul bordo del letto, raggiunto quasi subito dalla donna che si mise ai suoi piedi.  
«Stanotte non ti lasciamo da solo, vero?»  
Prese a sfiorarli il viso con entrambe le mani, mentre si voltava a chiedere conferma agli altri due uomini che erano rimasti al loro posto.  
«Certo.»  
«Perché non vai a fare una doccia, mh?» Continuò lei, con il tono più dolce che avrebbe potuto scegliere.  
Richie si decise a guardarla in faccia, anziché continuare a fissare il pavimento e sollevò un sopracciglio.  
«Mi stai elegantemente dicendo che non emano un gradevole profumo, Treccine?»  
Tutti e tre si misero a ridere, anche se Richie riuscì bene a sentire quel fondo di tristezza che nessuno voleva tirare fuori. Stavano solamente cercando di non farlo crollare in mille pezzi.  
«Puzziamo tutti, Richie.» Aggiunse, Ben. «Dovremmo farci una doccia anche noi.»  
«E cercare di dormire, non vorrai metterti in macchina ora?!»  
Richie conosceva bene il tono usato da Bill, era un modo tranquillo di dare un ordine. Non lo avrebbero fatto uscire da lì.  
Non aveva altro da fare, se non ascoltarli, e si rimise in piedi prima di andare a recuperare il pigiama dalla borsa che aveva riempito quasi del tutto.  
Si assicurarono tutti che entrasse in bagno e - ne era certo - che non si chiudesse dentro a chiave e Richie non riuscì quasi a credere al modo in cui li trovò, quando uscì da lì: erano tornati nelle loro stanze, avevano recuperato accapatoi e pigiami ed erano tornati da lui.  
Ora se ne stavano in fila davanti alla porta del bagno - come succedeva quando andavano ancora a scuola e dovevano farsi la doccia, dopo la lezione di educazione fisica - e aspettavano il proprio turno.  
_Quel momento che Eddie odiava tanto da bambino._  
Richie si limitò a posare l’accappatoio su una sedia e ad andare a sistemarsi sotto alle coperte - senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di togliere la valigia di mezzo - prima di posare la schiena contro al muro e rannicchiarsi su se stesso, le ginocchia portate al petto.  
Rimasero sempre in silenzio e cercarono di non fissarlo troppo, finché Bev non spostò la valigia dal letto per fare spazio.  
Lo raggiunsero, una dopo l’altro, ancora con i capelli bagnati, dopo aver chiuso le persiane alla finestra. Era piena mattina e quella luce non li avrebbe mai fatti riposare.  
«Non ci staremo.»  
Sbuffò fuori, quando Beverly gli si mise accanto - seguita poi da Ben, mentre Bill faceva il giro del letto e andava a raggiungerlo, ma dal lato opposto; giusto perché sarebbe stato imbarazzante se si fosse sistemato accanto a Ben.  
«Prendilo come un pigiama party, Richie.»  
«Siamo troppo grandi per i pigiama party, Bill.»  
Bill Denbrough si mise a ridere, mentre si toglieva gli occhiali per poter dormire. «Di sicuro non tu.»  
Un silenzio tremendamente assordante s’impossessò della stanza.  
Quando erano solo dei bambini, si mettevano in uno stesso letto anche tutti insieme, tutti e sette.  
_Sette_, come gli spettri della filastrocca di Bill.**2**  
Solo che ormai erano rimasti solamente in cinque e in quattro se ne stavano sopra a quel letto.  
Erano diventati spettri pure loro, distrutti, con gli ultimi pezzi tenuti su chissà come.  
C’era caldo lì, stando sotto a quelle lenzuola, stretto tra Bill e Beverly. La donna lo avvolse tra le braccia e Richie posò il viso sul suo petto, senza vergogna alcuna, beandosi del buon profumo di bagnoschiuma che si mischiava a quello dei suoi capelli lunghi.  
Sentiva il cuore di Beverly battere lento, tutto il contrario del suo che sembrava non trovare pace.  
Ora che stavano lì, in silenzio, Richie aveva tutto il tempo di sentire il suo corpo soccombere sotto a quello che era successo nelle ultime ore.  
Ricambiò l’abbraccio e Beverly lo strinse un po’ più forte, Bill gli si avvicinò e sentì una delle grandi mani di Ben posarsi su una sua spalla.  
Provò a chiudere gli occhi, ma sussultò, perché l’unica cosa che la sua mente riusciva a proporgli erano immagini di Eddie.  
Quando erano bambini, insieme a Great Neck, durante la cena al Giada dell’Oriente, tra le sue braccia mentre esalava il suo ultimo respiro.  
_Non chiamarmi Eds. Lo sai che… che…_**3**  
Mentre cercava di recuperare fiato, si rese conto di non essere riuscito più a trattenersi e aver cominciato a piangere.  
Nella stanza, ormai, si sentivano solamente i suoi singhiozzi e gli _shh_ di Beverly, che tentava di tranquillizzarlo.  
Pianse per un tempo che gli sembrò infinito, tanto che alla fine gli bruciavano sia la gola che i polmoni, finché non si sentì così sfinito che perse i sensi.  
  
  
Quando si risvegliò, anche se lui non lo sapeva ancora, era l’alba del due giugno.**4**  
Mentre Bill doveva essere andato in ospedale da Audra e Mike, perché non c’era, Beverly e Ben erano ancora sdraiati lì - anche se non poteva dire se si fossero svegliati in quel lasso di tempo - e sembravano sereni.  
Lui, invece, si sentiva uno straccio.  
Quando fece per mettersi a sedere, gli esplose un dolore lancinante alla testa - così forte che gli sembrò di rischiare di vomitare da un momento all’altro. Era colpa di tutte le lacrime versate.  
Riuscì a scivolare fuori da quel letto senza disturbare il loro sonno e recuperò la propria borsa, prendendo il prestito la chiave della camera di Beverly per potersi cambiare senza che qualcuno di loro si svegliasse.  
Non aveva voglia di parlare, voleva solamente andarsene via e così fece.  
Pagò il proprio conto e salì in macchina, lasciandosi dietro l’hotel e i migliori amici rimasti che, probabilmente, avrebbe di nuovo dimenticato.  
Viaggiò piano per le strade di Derry, assaporando ogni singolo ricordo che la testa riusciva a dargli; si fermò anche accanto ai Barrens per pochi secondi.  
Lì, da qualche parte sotto al terreno umido di pioggia, c’era Eddie.  
Era stato lui a riportarne il corpo all’aria aperta**5**, ma erano stati Bill e Ben a seppellirlo - mentre lui e Beverly li aspettavano in macchina. Non ne avrebbe avuto la forza.  
Riprese il tragitto e si fermò una seconda volta, quando arrivò al cartello con la scritta _Goodbye_.  
Inforcò gli occhiali da sole a decise di accendere la radio.  
Quando la musica riempì l’aria, Richie scoppiò in una risata isterica stringendo così forte il volante che le nocche gli diventarono bianche.  
  
_Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on_  
_Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby_**6**  
  
«Vaffanculo.» Esclamò, schiacciando il piede sull’acceleratore - mentre con una mano sollevava il volume della radio al massimo - e superando finalmente il confine.  
Quasi istantaneamente, la maledizione cominciò ad abbattersi di nuovo su di lui e a farlo dimenticare - aveva già iniziato in realtà, ma non così tanto perché lui se ne accorgesse.  
Consciamente non lo sapeva ancora, ma non sarebbe mai più tornato a Derry.  
  
  


**Dicembre 1985  
**  


**Beverly Hills, California**

  
Anche se in quel momento non se lo ricordava affatto, il sei giugno**7** di quell’anno Mike Hanlon lo aveva telefonato per chiedergli come andasse e cosa ricordasse.  
La maledizione era stata così veloce, quella volta, che lui ricordava davvero poco già a due giorni dal suo abbandono della città.  
Questa volta era toccata la stessa sorte a tutti quanti - anche a Mike e Bill che erano rimasti più tempo a Derry.  
Quando provava a pensare a quelle giornate tra fine maggio e inizio giugno, c’era come una sorta di buco.  
La maledizione di Derry, però, non aveva avuto potere sull’anno passato a Great Neck.  
Gli aveva fatto dimenticare la loro infanzia, i giorni passati a Derry insieme, la sua morte, … aveva modificato anche il giorno della telefonata ricevuta da Mike - ma nulla riguardo ai mesi precedenti.  
Una volta lasciato il Maine, Richie era tornato a Great Neck perché era l’ultimo posto nel quale si ricordava di essere stato, sapendo bene che il suo contratto fosse ormai scaduto e fosse arrivata l’ora di tornare in California.  
Quanto rientrò nell’appartamento e mentre metteva la propria roba negli scatoloni, Richie cercò in tutti i modi di ricordare cosa fosse successo.  
Qualche giorno prima avevano ricevuto una telefonata e poi… e poi niente. Buio totale.  
Troppo abituato a incasinarsi la vita, si convinse di aver preso la decisione di non accettare il rinnovo del contratto di lavoro a Great Neck e che questo fosse stato troppo per Eddie.  
Si ricordava bene di come avessero quasi litigato, durante la cena a New York, per quel motivo.  
Aveva scelto nel modo sbagliato, come faceva praticamente sempre nella sua esistenza. Doveva aver barattato una reale felicità con la California, per codardia.  
Gli era venuto il panico all’idea di dover passare tutta la vita a Great Neck, tutta la vita ad amare Eddie ma a doversi nascondere da tutto e da tutti; perché, nonostante il suo essere codardo, si era stufato di nascondersi.  
Sicuramente avevano litigato e pure di brutto, perché non c’era più traccia della roba di Eddie lì dentro; la roba nell’armadio e anche nell’armadietto del bagno sembrava essersi volatilizzata.  
Richie non se l’era sentita di cercarlo. Memore del litigio avuto all’inizio dell’anno, aveva pensato che non gli avrebbe mai risposto e - senza riuscire a non sentirsi un perfetto idiota - solo allora si rese conto che, nonostante avesse passato lì un anno, non avesse nemmeno la più pallida idea di dove Eddie vivesse di preciso.  
C’era poi una voce nella sua testa - voce che non aveva niente a che fare con le sue - che gli diceva che non ci fosse bisogno di andare a cercare Eddie, che andava bene così. La sensazione che, se lo avesse fatto, qualcosa di molto più brutto della sua attuale assenza gli si sarebbe abbattuta addosso.  
Così aveva desistito, ma prima di andarse da Great Neck aveva avuto l’ennesimo colpo di testa e quello stupido appartamento lo aveva comprato. Non voleva che nessun’altro ci mettesse più piede, anche se probabilmente non lo avrebbe fatto nemmeno lui.  
Ci pensava ogni giorno però, sia all’appartamento che a Edward Kaspbrak - il suo Eddie - e pregava che avesse potuto trovare qualcuno migliore di lui, anche se quel pensiero gli procurava sempre un dolore al petto simile a un infarto.  
A lui, comunque, le cose in California erano andate più che bene dal suo ritorno.  
Aveva ottenuto un’importante proposta lavorativa, molto più grande di quella ricevuta a Great Neck.  
Gli avevano offerto il ruolo in un film e, questa volta, Richie aveva accettato senza nemmeno pensarci.  
Il destino gli aveva giocato un brutto scherzo anche in quel caso, comunque, e lui sentiva di starne pagando le conseguenze proprio in quel momento.  
Era una soleggiata giornata d’inizio dicembre, l’aria era fresca abbastanza da solleticargli la pelle ma non tanto da farlo rabbrividire e lui se ne stava seduto al tavolo di un bar e aspettava.  
Perché in quel film mica ci lavorava da solo, _no no_. Tutti erano stati molto entusiasti di presentargli la sua co-star e ancora più entusiasti all’idea che i due si conoscessero meglio davanti a un caffè.  
Quando glielo avevano presentato, a Richie per poco non era caduta la mascella sul pavimento.  
L’uomo aveva i capelli biondi e folti, grandi occhi gentili, modi abbastanza pacati e si vestiva sicuramente meglio di lui; insomma, somigliava da morire a Eddie.  
Era più sicuro di sé però, più spigliato e con più senso dell’umorismo - o, meglio, sopportava quello di Richie in maniera differente.  
L’uomo al quale stava pensando gli si palesò davanti dopo qualche minuto, con un bel sorriso sulla faccia.  
_Eddie_, pensò anche se sapeva perfettamente che non fosse così. Il suo cuore accelerò appena.  
«Scusa. Sono in ritardo.»  
«Figurati.» Gli fece cenno verso la sedia posta davanti a lui e ne osservò i movimenti, cercando di non sembrargli troppo invadente.  
Non riusciva comunque a non fissarlo, perché la somiglianza fisica con Eddie era davvero qualcosa di strabiliante.  
Non avendo più nessun ricordo di quello che era successo a Derry e del suo passato, Richie pensava che quella fosse la cosa più assurda che gli fosse mai successa nella vita.  
Nemmeno il tempo di farlo accomodare per bene e il cameriere era già arrivato a prendere il loro ordine. Gli chiesero due caffè, giusto perché se ne andasse in fretta.  
«Allora, dimmi qualcosa su di te.» Si sentì domandare, con un tono davvero pieno d’interesse. «È vero quello che dice la gente?»  
La domanda gli sembrò diretta e implacabile, tanto che rimase interdetto per qualche secondo.  
_Quello che dice la gente_.  
A Richie non piaceva “quello che diceva la gente” perché, essendo un uomo dello spettacolo, la maggior parte delle informazioni che giravano su di lui erano solamente falsità.  
Da questo punto di vista, rimpiangeva davvero l’anno passato a Great Neck. Non più perché lì non lo conoscesse nessuno, ma proprio perché aveva avuto la possibilità di essere realmente sé stesso almeno con Eddie.  
Il cameriere ritornò da loro e posò sul tavolo le tazze, questa volta senza interrompere il loro discorso.  
«A cosa ti riferisci? Al fatto che mi trovino irresistibile?»  
Lo disse mettendo su la sua espressione migliore, portando la tazza alle labbra, giusto per metterlo alla prova. Era davvero curioso di vedere come avrebbe reagito alle sue stronzate.  
L’altro uomo rise così tanto, che i clienti accanto al loro tavolo si voltarono a fissarli.  
«Quello lo vedo da me.» Gli rispose poi, serio.  
Richie ringraziò di aver già mandato giù l’ultimo sorso, perché probabilmente ci si sarebbe strozzato.  
«Ti sto prendendo in giro.» Gli disse l’uomo, aggiustando il tiro, ma con una faccia che intendeva tutto il contrario. «Raccontami quello che vuoi, siamo qui per questo. È vero che sei uno scapolo impenitente o è solo la gente che esagera?»  
«Quello che voglio eh?!» Richie si lasciò scappare un sorriso.  
_Fa finta di niente, ma sta andando a parare proprio dritto verso un solo punto._  
«Lo ero, ma poi ho incontrato una persona.»  
L’altro sembrò improvvisamente dispiaciuto, ma non si lasciò perdere d’animo.  
«Quindi c’è una donna fortunata, là fuori.»  
Richie si lasciò scappare un sorriso amaro e decise di lasciar perdere ogni tipo di prudenza. Non gli importava cosa avrebbe pensato, ma non voleva nascondere Eddie e la sua esistenza.  
«Non c’è più.» Disse, mesto. «E non ho mai detto che fosse una donna.»  
Ora era tutto nelle mani dell’altro. Richie non aveva potuto fare altro che essere sincero, per la prima volta nella sua vita da quando non stava più con Eddie, ma ora stava all’altro decidere se rimanere lì con lui - e stupirlo con un’apertura mentale che, visti i tempi, non era proprio comune - o andarsene e magari decidere che non avrebbero nemmeno più lavorato insieme.  
Lo vide portare la tazzina alle labbra, per poi riposarla sul piattino.  
«Doveva essere una persona davvero importante.» Esclamò. «Non mi hai detto praticamente niente, ma solo a sfiorare l’argomento ti si è illuminato lo sguardo.»  
Poi lo stupì davvero.  
«Raccontami di lui.»  
  


*

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
1- Le date sono state recuperate tenendo conto di quelle presenti nel libro. La sconfitta di IT è segnata in data 31 maggio. Qualche pagina più in là c’è scritto: “Poi mi ha informato che Richie è ripartito stamane per la California” con data 4 giugno 1985.  
Non volevo che Richie rimanesse a Derry per così tanto tempo, così ho accorciato i tempi.
> 
> 2- Ovviamente mi riferisco alla seguente: Stanno Stretti Sotto I Letti Sette Spettri A Denti Stretti.  
3- Citazione diretta da IT di Stephen King.  
4- Come ho scritto nella nota uno, per stare totalmente fedele al libro avrebbe dovuto essere “quattro giugno”.  
5- Nella versione del 1990, il corpo di Eddie viene riportato in superfice da Richie - non viene lasciato nelle fogne di Derry.  
6- Sempre Don’t You (Forget About Me) dei Simple Minds. Questa è la prima scena che mi è venuta in mente, in realtà, con questa canzone - solo successivamente ho deciso d’inserirla anche nel capitolo “Febbraio - Marzo 1985” nel quale avevo specificato quanto fosse importante per questa storia.  
La trovate quì: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdqoNKCCt7A.  
7- Anche la data del 6 giugno 1985 è presa dal libro.
> 
> Note Autrice:
> 
> Salve, a tutti coloro che hanno avuto il coraggio di arrivare sino a questo punto.  
Non penso che riuscirei mai a spiegare quanto sia strano, per me, esserci arrivata.  
Questo ottavo capitolo è il mio finale e c'è un motivo per il quale ho deciso di farlo in questo modo.  
Quest'ultimo capitolo è servito per evitare che "l'anno in più" rimanesse, in un certo senso, fine a sè stesso.  
È vero che questa storia è una Reddie, ha quella forma. Ma per me è una storia "per" e "di" Richie, specialmente il "per".  
È Richie il protagonista, è lui che si muove, è lui che cresce e matura.  
Ho scritto "Fix It" per modificare il destino di Eddie e dei Reddie.  
Ma ho scritto "Un anno in più" per motivi che riguardano solo Richie.  
Per via delle famosa frase che gli viene detta dalla testa di Stan - ecco perché do molta importanza ai capitoli 5 e 6 - per il fatto che molti lo vedano ancora come un personaggio atto solo a far ridere, ... e per il finale datogli nella versione del 1990.  
La reazione che ha Richie, quando Pennywise - tramite la testa di Stan - gli dice quella frase mi spezza il cuore e posso solo immaginare cosa sia passato per la testa di Eddie.  
Quindi ho voluto toglierle un po' di potere e, più di tutto, ho voluto che Richie ce la facesse da solo.  
Volevo poter farlo salire sul palco, solamente con la sua testa e le sue battute; che capisse di aver creato una grande Impalcatura di scuse, nate solo dalla paura.  
Volevo, anche, che ritrovasse sè stesso e il piacere di essere "solo Richie" e non solo "il grande Richard Tozier, l'uomo dalle mille Voci" - prima di tornare a Derry.  
Inoltre, oscillo sempre tra il volere che Richie ricordi Eddie - come nella nuova versione - e che dimentichi, come nel libro e nella versione del 1990.  
Ma amo il canone, quindi questa volta non ho voluto cambiare il finale.  
C'è una cosa, però, nella vecchia versione che trovo ingiusta per com'è stata predisposta: l'entrata in scena della co-star di Richie.  
Lo trovo ingiusto sia per Eddie e la sua memoria, che per questa nuova figura - che, senza saperlo, "sostituirà" il grande amore di Richie.  
Questo è uno dei motivi che mi hanno portato a scrivere questa storia: volevo che Richie mantenesse viva la memoria di Eddie, parlandone a questa nuova persona - che sarà abbastanza matura da decidere comunque di stare accanto a Richie, senza soccombere sotto al peso dell’ansia di stare con qualcuno che ha già incontrato e perso il grande amore della sua vita.  
Volevo che Richie si ricordasse di Eddie, anche se non di averlo conosciuto sin dall'infanzia, e di quanto siano stati felici per dodici mesi.  
Eddie non è sopravvissuto, ma la sua memoria può sopravvivere grazie a Richie e al fatto che non abbia timore di parlarne nonostante quella che pensa sia stata una semplice rottura.  
Per questo, per me, la frase più importante di questo capitolo è quel «Raccontami di lui.»  
Non so bene se sia stata in grado, con questa storia e queste note, di dire almeno la metà di quello che avrei voluto, ma vi ringrazio per averla seguita sino alla fine.  
Grazie, davvero.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- La data è esattamente a un anno di distanza dalla chiamata di Mike, il 28 maggio 1985. Nel libro, infatti, viene precisata.
> 
> 2- La casa di Richie si trova proprio a Beverly Hills, mentre quella di Eddie – e sua madre, nel telefilm – si trova a Great Neck, New York.
> 
> 3- Nella versione del 1990, si fa menzione dell’uso di cocaina da parte di Richie. Nella versione inglese, la battuta è “Nice nose job. No one would suspect.”, mentre nella versione italiana – più esplicita – è “L’hai detto ai tuoi amici, che fai ridere solo se sniffi cocaina?”.
> 
> 4- Sempre nel telefilm del 1990, Nat è l’agente di Richie.


End file.
